Once Upon A Perfect Pitch
by Sharkgirl1433
Summary: Stacie Conrad is actually Red Riding Hoods long lost sister Anastasia. She got lost one day in the Enchanted Forest and ended up at the Evil Queens palace. she gets close to the EQ and her wife Belle. they send her to this realm early like Emma in the wardrobe. only things go wrong and she ends up 16 years in the future. she is later adopted and meets beca and falls in love g!p
1. Chapter 0 Characters

Authors Note: this is just an idea i had and i went with it. so far all i have is the character plan and a connection between the stories. i want to know if anyone would be interested in this story or if it would be a waste of time. please let me know if you would be interested.

Summary:

This is a crossover between pitch perfect and once upon a time because i love both stories and think ruby from OUAT and stacie from pp look like sisters. So in this story they are. They have a 19 year age difference and grow up very differently but they are still connected. Stacie gets lost and ends up as a surrogate daughter to the evil queen and her wife belle. Stacie accidentally gets sent to the future in order to avoid the curse and even though she was 10 when the savior emma was born, she ends up in a time where she is younger than a 16 year old emma. She is emma's foster sibling for a time before being adopted. She eventually moves next to Beca and the two fall in love. They go to barden together and join the bellas. It is now their senior year and they are engaged and about to graduate and compete in worlds. Around this time the curse was finally broken in storybrooke and ruby and emma come looking for their long lost sister with regina and belle looking for their lost daughter. Takes place in 2015.

Characters

Name: Rebecca Jade Mitchell

Appearance: Anna Kendrick

Age: 23

Height: 5'11''

Species: werewolf (teen wolf (tv show) version)

Normal Eye Color: dark blue

Shifted Eye Color: vibrant red

Hair: brunette

Race: american

Sexuality: lesbian, g!p

Gender: female

Occupation: bellas captain, personal producer, songwriter

Relationships: stacie conrad~dated over 5 years, currently engaged

Nicknames: Beca(everyone), Becs(stacie only), Shawshank(amy only),RJ(mom+stepdad)

Siblings: only child

Parents: dr. warren mitchell (father), sheila mitchell (stepmom), veronica johnson (mother), david johnson (stepdad)

From: portland maine

Languages: english, spanish, german, french, italian, asl

Birthday: september 22, 1992

Other: she is intersex and doesnt have many friends growing up due to this. She also has an eidetic memory. is also a musical prodigy. her parents divorced when she was 7 and she lived with her mom full time. Her dad moved to georgia to work at barden and Beca and her mom stayed in portland maine. Her dad married his mistress sheila. Her mom met david johnson when Beca was 10 and they soon married. Beca has barely spoken to her dad since she was 9 and is very close to her mom and step dad. Her mom is a born werewolf but her dad never knew. When Beca was 12 her first shift happened. She later discovered she was a true alpha. She met stacie when she moved next door with her adopted parents when Beca was in her junior year. The two soon became good friends even though stacie knew of Beca's condition, and Beca knew of stacies past and travel between realms and through time. They began dating in the middle of their junior year and have stayed together through the rest of highschool adn all of college. They joined the bellas together and made some great friends. Beca also gets a job at the radio station where she meets jesse who won't take the hint she is taken. Beca clashes heads with the bellas captain aubrey a lot due to different views on how things should be run. None of the bellas knew stacie and Beca were a couple, just old friends, because they are private people, so aubrey thought Beca was trying to date jesse which is against the rules. It eventually comes to a head when Beca breaks song and messes up a performance as well as a public fight with jesse. She quits the bellas and it is only stacy's pleading that gets her back. When their win of the ICCA's is announced Beca brings stacie in for a passionate kiss and that is when the bellas and jesse learn the two women are together and have been for awhile. She proposed to stacie on their 5th anniversary in the middle of the final year of college. Just in time for graduation and worlds.

Name: Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad

Appearance: Alexis Knapp

Age: 23

Height: 5'8''

Species: werewolf (mostly the same version as Beca, ability to shift like ruby)

Normal Eye Color: green (like lauren jauregui)

Shifted Eye Color: vibrant yellow

Hair: brown

Race: american

Sexuality: lesbian

Gender: female

Occupation: she is Beca's assistant captain for the bellas, songwriter

Relationships: Beca Mitchell (dating over 5 years, currently engaged)

Nicknames:my queen(in multiple languages bBeca only) Stacy(everyone), legs(amy only), Buba (red only), princess(regina and belle)

Siblings: red (older sister)

Parents: anita (birth mom), unknown birth father, seth conrad (adoptive father), Isabella conrad (adoptive mother)

From: enchanted forest, then boston, finally portland maine

Languages: english, spanish, german, french, italian, asl

Birthday: october 23rd 1992

Other: has a photographic memory. was born when her older sister red was 19 they have the same mom but different dads. She was given to granny when she was a year old. she is a wolf like her mother and sister. She went with red and snow when they were on the run but got lost one night during wolfstime. She was captured by the evil queen but was not a prisoner. Regina and her girlfriend belle took care of her as if she was their little sister for the last few months before the curse. Since the curse was already set she would lose her memories of regina and belle while they would maintain theirs of her. With this in mind they devised a plan to send her to the other realm before the curse hit so they could find her with her memory intact. This plan backfired as when she was sent to the other realm she was also sent forth in time. She was 10 when the savior was born but when she got to the land without magic she ended up in a foster home in boston with a 16 year old savior. She was still a werewolf but this time was the type that is from this realm. She was adopted by Seth and Isabella conrad when she was 11 years old and emma was a good friend in the foster home. She lived in boston until just before her junior year of high school when her family moved to portland maine. She moved next door to Beca and they became friends very quickly. She never cared about Beca being different, because she was two what with her travel between realms and through time. Sure Beca was different anatomically and stacie for her unique past but it didn't matter to either of them and the two began dating in the middle of junior year. They realized they were true love after their first kiss which unlocked stacy's ability to shift like her sister into a full wolf, and they have been together ever since. On their fifth anniversary they got engaged. Around this time the curse was broken by emma. This takes place around stacy's graduation and worlds. She is soon reunited with all of her past loved ones from the enchanted forest.

Name: Ruby Eileen Lucas

Appearance: meghan ory

Age: 29

Height: 5'6''

Species: werewolf (OUAT version)

Normal Eye Color: brown

Shifted Eye Color: yellow

Hair: brown

Race: unknown

Sexuality: pansexual

Gender: female

Occupation: waitress at grannies dinner

Relationships: peter (deceased ex boyfriend), emma swan (girlfriend/true love)

Nicknames: Red(everyone), Rubs(emma only), miss lucas(regina), snuggles(stacy only)

Siblings: anastasia elizabeth (younger sister by 19 years)

Parents: anita and unknown male, raised by granny

From: enchanted forest

Languages: english

Birthday: august 30th 1986 (according to the curse)

Other: she found out she was a wolf when she killed her boyfriend on accident during wolfstime. Was raised by her granny. Always wore a red cloak so was called red by everyone. When she was 19 she learned she had a little sister when she was left to her granny to raise. When she met snow they became friends and she helped snow in her efforts to evade the evil queen. On her sisters first wolfstime when she turned 10 she went missing and red never stopped looking when she wasn't helping snow with the preparations for the curse. She was 29 when the curse struck and for 29 years she was frozen in time until emma swan the savior broke the curse. She was a waitress at her granny's dinner the whole time. She became emma's friend when henry brought her to storybrooke and the two soon began flirting. It was actually their first kiss after a year of flirting back and forth that broke the curse when they discovered they were each others true loves. Once the curse was broken it was discovered that regina had tried to stop it before it was too late due to finding a daughter of sorts whom she and her wife loved dearly. It was then that ruby learned this mystery daughter of her former rival was actually her little sister. At the same time emma recognized stacy from a picture regina had and they learned she was indeed in this new realm. Emma remembered stacies adoptive parents and she eventually managed to track her down at barden.

Name: Emma Swan

Appearance: Jennifer Morrison

Age: 29

Height: 5'5''

Species: human with magical powers

Normal Eye Color: green

Shifted Eye Color: green glow when using powers

Hair: blonde

Race: white

Sexuality: bisexual

Gender: female

Occupation: bail bondsman (formerly), sheriff

Relationships: neal cassidy (ex boyfriend and henry's dad), ruby lucas (girlfriend/ true love)

Nicknames: ems (ruby only), savior(towns folk), miss swan(regina), mom(henry)

Siblings: none

Parents: snow white/mary margaret, prince charming/ david nolan

From: born in enchanted forest, grew up all around boston.

Languages: english, spanglish

Birthday: october 22, 1986

Other: was sent through the wardrobe after her birth and grew up as an orphan in boston. She jumped around various foster homes until she turned 18. She was never adopted. When she was 16 she had a foster sister who ends up being stacy who was 10 at the time . She was pretty close to stacie for the year they were foster siblings until stacie was adopted by the conrads. She met neal cassidy when she was 19 and traveled around with him before eventually she was arrested for something he did. She later found out she was pregnant and gave birth to henry who she gave up for adoption while in prison. After getting released she became a bail bondsman and spent most of her time not working alone. On her 29th birthday her son henry showed up at her door spouting nonsense about some curse she had to break, she took him home to storybrooke maine and eventually moved there. She was the deputy sheriff for a while and a good friend of mary margaret and a flirty friend with ruby. She and ruby eventually broke the curse through true love's kiss on accident. Once the curse was broken and everyone got their memories back they confronted regina. They found out that regina and her wife belle had taken in a lost girl who became like a daughter to them and they tried to reverse the curse but were unable to. They instead tried to send their daughter to this realm before the curse to meet up with her but could never find her. When ruby and emma see a picture of their daughter they both immediately recognize her. Ruby because she was her sister and emma from the foster home. They both immediately share this and discover stacies accidental trip through time. Emma remembers who stacy's adoptive parents were and using her knowledge as a bail bondsman she is able to track down their lost loved one to a college in georgia called barden.

Name: Regina Mills

Appearance: Lana Parrilla

Age: 35

Height: 5'5''

Species: human with magical powers

Normal Eye Color: brown

Shifted Eye Color: deep purple when using powers

Hair: black

Race: unknown

Sexuality: bisexual

Gender: female

Occupation: mayor of storybrooke, evil queen (former)

Relationships: david (ex boyfriend, deceased), belle (wife/ true love)

Nicknames: gina(belle only), regina (everyone), mom(henry), evil queen(everyone), madam mayor(everyone)

Siblings: unknown

Parents: cora and henry

From: enchanted forest

Languages: english, spanish

Birthday: february 1st, 1980 (according to curse)

Other: grew up a princess and learning magic from rumplestiltskin and her mother cora. When she was 17 she was married off to Snow whites father. She became a step mother to someone only six years younger. Just before the wedding she was going to run away with her boyfriend daniel and told snow this. Snow tried to help by telling cora which only got daniel killed. This causes a very strained relationship between snow and regina. After snow's father died regina plans to kill snow in revenge so snow white runs away and travels around the enchanted forest. Regina spends this time seeking her revenge. She eventually saves belle from rumplestiltskin in order to get something from him but in the process falls in love with belle and discovers her true love. they soon marry and regina eventually gets the curse from rumplestiltskin. She enacts the curse immediately but it will take up to six months to take hold. A month after enacting the curse a little girl is brought to her and her wife as she had been found wandering the palace grounds lost. They immediately take her in and come to love her like a daughter. Since she has found her happiness she tries to end the curse but it's too late. This means that her daughter stacie wont remember her or belle. So they hatch a plan to send stacie to the new realm before the curse hits to meet up with them. The send her off and the curse hits the next day. Once they get to storybrooke they learn something went wrong and stacie is nowhere to be found. They don't realise they accidentally sent her through time and she hasn't yet arrived in this realm until 16 years later. They eventually come to terms with this and adopt henry. 10 years later henry finds his birth mom and brings her to break the curse. When the curse is broken regina tells the truth of trying to end it to spare her daughter. She then learns that stacie was actually reds little sister who went missing. And she learns from emma that stacie was a foster sister back when she was 16 and was adopted by a couple named the conrads. This is when they learn she accidentally traveled in time. Emma tracks stacy down to a college in georgia and they travel to find her.

Name: belle mills

Appearance: Emilie de Ravin

Age: 29

Height: 5'2''

Species: completely human

Normal Eye Color: blue

Shifted Eye Color: none

Hair: brown

Race: unknown

Sexuality: lesbian

Gender: female

Occupation: librarian

Relationships: regina (wife / true love)

Nicknames: bella (regina)

Siblings: none

Parents: unknown

From: enchanted forest

Languages: english, spanish, french

Birthday: march 3rd 1986

Other: she was supposed to be married off but was kidnnaped and forced into slavery by rumplestiltskin. She was enslaved by him for 5 years. Eventually she was rescued by regina. She was initially supposed to be a bargaining chip because regina wanted something from rumple but eventually the two women fell in love and discovered they were true loves. They soon married and belle was supportive of her wife's need for revenge as she wanted rumple to suffer for her enslavement as well. So when regina got the curse the two of them enacted it immediately. A month later a lost little girl was brought to them and the two women eventually came to view stacie as a daughter. They tried to break the curse because they found true happiness but realized it was too late. This means that her daughter stacie wont remember her or regina. So they hatch a plan to send stacie to the new realm before the curse hits to meet up with them. The send her off and the curse hits the next day. Once they get to storybrooke they learn something went wrong and stacie is nowhere to be found. They don't realise they accidentally sent her through time and she hasn't yet arrived in this realm until 16 years later. They eventually come to terms with this and adopt henry. 10 years later henry finds his birth mom and brings her to break the curse. Once emma and ruby break the curse the towns people come to confront the evil queen and regina and belle tell them the truth about trying to stop it but being unable. The towns people decide to treat them with caution. They then tell emma and ruby of their daughter stacie. When they show them a picture of stacie ruby recognizes her as her long lost little sister. Emma also recognizes her as a former foster sister who was 10 when emma was 16. This is when they learn they accidentally sent stacie into the future. Emma remembers she was adopted by a couple named the conrads and eventually tracks stacie down. The story begins with them going to georgia to visit stacie at barden.

All other characters from the stories are the same but with evil rumple never turning slightly good, these are the only changes besides the described characters..


	2. Chapter 1

Enchanted Forest Approximately 1977

Red's POV:

"How much longer is she going to be? The moon is almost up she never stays out this late during wolfstime". Red mutters while pacing back and forth in the front room of the cottage she and Granny share. She is getting anxious the longer it is taking Granny to get back from her hunting trip. Granny always goes out the first day of wolfstime before the moon is up to get enough meat to last them the next few days where it isn't safe to go outside. Sure everyone else thinks that wolfstime is only dangerous when the moon is out at night but Granny has always been paranoid that people are wrong.

When Red woke this morning to do her chores Granny had already left like she usually has for these hunting trips. The problem is that Granny is usually back by sunset and that was over an hour ago. Red is just about to go out to search for her when Granny comes through the door holding something in her arms. "Granny where have you been?" Red exclaims. Granny just sighs and sets her crossbow down on the table but keeps holding whatever is in her arms. She turns to Red and says, "Sit child there is something I must tell you". Red sits down and is about to demand an explanation from Granny but before she can talk she is cut off by a loud crying coming from the bundle in Granny's arms. Red just sits there in stunned silence as Granny starts rocking side to side while shushing what Red now knows to be a baby in her arms. A few minutes pass in silence as Granny continues to rock the baby until the crying stops and then she looks up to see her very confused 19 year old grandchild.

They stay silent for another minute before Red finally asks, "Granny what is going on i thought you were hunting? Whose baby is this?". Granny sits next to Red so she can see the baby and says, "I was out hunting when i ran into someone I haven't seen in a very long time." Granny began to hesitate then turned to Red saying, "Child it was your mother". Red just sat there in silence. She doesn't remember her mother, she has lived with granny for her whole life that she knows. When Red was younger she asked about her mom and Granny just told her that her mom was irresponsible and abandoned Red because she wasn't ready to take care of her. Red turns to Granny and asks, "What on earth could she possibly want? You haven't heard from her in 19 years." Granny just says "she just kept apologizing and said she had messed up and then handed me this little girl and a letter and walked away". Granny then hands Red the letter who stares at it for a minute before opening it.

The letter read:

_Mother,_

_I know I disappointed you when I left Red with you all those years ago. The thing is I knew I wasn't capable of raising a kid and I also just didn't want to. I was never meant to be a mother it never felt right. I'm too much of a free spirit to be saddled with children. _

_This is Anastasia, she is a year old now. I was too far away to give her to you until now but after a year of traveling, I finally found my way home. Anastasia is your granddaughter and Red's sister. I don't know who her father is and I don't really care._

_I have been her mother for the past year and I can't do it any longer. Children are too difficult. You will never have to see me again, I won't come back._

_Anita_

Red had never felt so angry before. She had come to terms with the fact that her mother had never wanted her long ago but the thought that the woman could do it again to another innocent little girl just pissed her off. Granny watched as Red's eyes flashed golden, despite her wearing the cloak, before going back to her normal brown color. Red then turned to Granny and said, "I'll never forgive her for this. Why can't she just learn her lesson?". Granny sighed for she too wished she knew the answer to that as well. They were broken out of their thoughts by a tiny giggle. Red looked down to see the baby in Granny's arms had woken up and was staring at her with vibrant green eyes. All of her anger went away when she looked into the eyes of her baby sister. Granny just watched with amusement as her granddaughter was in a rage one second and the next was cooing at her adorable little sister.

Red stole little Anastasia from Granny and looked at her little sister and said, "Hi Buba, I'm your big sister Red. I'm going to love and protect you forever".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enchanted Forest

Six Years Later

Anastasia's POV:

"But Reeeddd! I always get to hang out with you and Peter. Why can't I now?" Stacie whined. Red just rolled her eyes and said, "Bubs you wouldn't understand your too little". Stacie just stomped her foot and walked back into the cottage as Red left. Granny walked into the room to see her youngest grandchild pouting. Granny asked her, "what is troubling you this morning Anastasia?". Stacie just huffed and said, "Granny you know i hate that name! Please call me Stacie". Granny just chuckled and said, "I apologize Stacie. You didn't answer me though. What's troubling you?". Stacie pouted again and said, "Red doesn't let me hang out with her anymore. She is going into town with Peter but said I was too little to go with. Granny I'm only seven I can't help it I'm little". Granny chuckled again and said, "I know child. Just give it time. It's the beginning of wolfstime tonight she probably just wants to see him before she can't".

Stacie was silent for a minute, then she turned to Granny and said, "Granny when are you going to tell her she is the wolf?". Granny just sat down in shock and stared at Stacie. She took a deep breath and asked, "How did you know that child?". Stacie just looked at her incredulously and said, "come on Granny its so obvious. How could I not figure it out? Plus i remember that Anita is a wolf. Why wouldn't Red and I be ones too?". Granny just looked at her and asked, "how do you possibly remember that? You were barely a year old when she gave you to us and you remember something from when you were younger than that". Stacie just said, "Granny i don't forget anything. I remember the first time you saw me and that Red was angry and her eyes flashed golden when she read that letter mom wrote". Granny was shocked she didn't know Anastasia could remember all that. It was actually quite astonishing that her memory was so good, she had never known someone with such good recall.

Stacie saw that Granny was still shocked so she continued, "Granny I figured out red was the wolf before I was three. I remembered her eyes flashing and noticed that she would leave bed in the middle of the night sometimes during wolfstime but was back before sunrise. I also figured out that her cloak has to have some magic in it to suppress the wolf because she only transforms when she takes it off at night. I just can't figure out why she doesn't remember everything when she wakes up like I do!". Granny stood up, "What do you mean like you do?!". Stacie sighed and said, "dang it I didn't mean to say that, you weren't supposed to know yet". She could tell Granny was agitated with that answer and was still waiting for a proper one. Stacie sighed and said, "Granny I have been shifting since I was five. Unlike Red though I remember who I am when the wolf takes over. When I shift I just curl up on the bed and go back to sleep". Granny started to protest, "that isn't possible. You aren't supposed to shift until you reach your is what happened with your mother and Red". Stacie sighed Granny claimed to be an expert on this but clearly didn't know much.

She decided to tell Granny her theory, "Granny I think they didn't turn until they reached womanhood because they didn't know about the wolf and therefore didn't know they were supposed to be shifting with the moon. I think they turned at their womanhood because their bodies could no longer suppress the need to shift. The first time I shifted was the night I realized that if mom and Red were wolves that it was likely I was one too. So I just stared at the moon for a while and willed the wolf out and next thing I knew I was on four paws. And when I woke up the next morning I was in bed in my pajamas but I still remembered everything. Also I don't have to change with the moon during wolfstime, I can shift whenever I want". Granny just sat there shocked at what she was hearing. Eventually Stacie got fed up with the silence and went to her room to play.

Granny stayed in the living room of the cottage thinking about what she thought she knew about werewolves and what her seven year old grandchild figured out. If what Stacie thought about was true then everything Granny thought she knew was very wrong. Most of her knowledge of born werewolves came from raising Anita and Red because she herself was bitten. But even so how was it that two people had the same experience but one person was different?

She then began to wonder if it was because Stacie had known about and was not afraid of the wolf while the others where in the dark and fearful. Then she thought that it couldn't be that simple. It wouldn't be until a few years later that she realized how right that guess had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later

Stacie's POV:

Something just doesn't seem right about how Mary, I mean Snow, and Red have been acting all night. They were gone all day and when they came back Red seemed so anxious. Something has to be going on. Maybe I should ask Granny, but I don't want to worry her. Plus she has seemed a bit agitated with Snow since we found out she had lied about who she was but I don't know why it bothers her so much. I mean I might lie about who I was too if an Evil Queen was out for my head. Anyways I can feel the moon's pull getting stronger I should go make sure Red has on the cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I was right to be suspicious about how they were acting. I cannot believe they thought Peter was the wolf. I just wish Red had know the truth before she accidentally killed Peter. Lets just say that Red was a little peeved with Granny and I for not telling her she was the wolf but I think she is starting to forgive us. I also think she is just upset that she has to ask me questions about what it is like being a wolf when she has been one longer than I have been alive. But hey it ain't my fault I'm so smart.

The day after she killed Peter we all sat down and had a chat, including Snow, about what was going on and why we never told her. At first Red went off on Granny for telling me but not her, but I think I shocked both Red and Snow when I told them the truth. They thought I was making things up until I gave in and shifted into my wolf in front of them. The fact that it was broad daylight and the moon wasn't out clued them in that I was being truthful. Then when I shifted back I told them everything I had told Granny six months ago. Lets just say that Red got a little teary eyed when I told her I remembered the first time she held me.

Later on Snow told us the whole story about why her step mom was after her and we all felt bad so we agreed to help her run, plus we had to get out of town quickly before people started to catch on about Red being the wolf. If that happened there would be many townspeople out for blood. Granny had to stay behind though she just doesn't think she would do good constantly on the move, but she wants Red and I to go and experience things. I think that was more for Red though because I'm pretty sure I am Red's babysitter for handling the wolf, just don't tell Red that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine Months Later

Red's POV:

It has been four months since I have seen Granny or Stacie but after having to kill mom I needed to go off on my own with Snow for a bit. We were lucky that we were able to get Stacie to Granny quickly after mom died because she got hit in the head pretty hard and wouldn't wake up. Snow has been trying to get me to go see them but I keep blaming myself for my sister getting hurt. I promised to always protect her but when I found mom's pack I was too distracted with learning to connect with my wolf that I never realized they were trying to kill my friend and sister all along. It's just that it was normal to them to have to teach someone to connect with their wolf and Stacie never had that problem so she couldn't explain it. I just always felt like I was an incompetant werewolf when my seven year old sister was better at it than me. I also missed Stacie's ninth birthday last month so I think it is time I sucked it up and faced the music.

Snow is going to come with me to visit Stacie and Granny. She misses them and also has helped me get stacie a present that will hopefully make up for missing her birthday. We got her a cloak like mine that is green to match her eyes. It doesn't have magical properties to suppress the wolf like mine does but she doesn't really need that like I did. I just hope she is happy to see me I miss my little Buba and I feel really bad for being away so long.

When we walk up to the cottage I can see Stacie sitting outside reading like she often does. I make our presence known by saying, "well it sure is nice to see some things never change". Stacie's head snaps in our direction the second I start to talk and by the time I finish she has a massive smile on her face. Suddenly I am knocked to the ground in a huge hug and realize it is my sister when I heard her scream, "Snuggles I missed you!". Snow is just standing there watching this happen laughing as I sit up still holding onto Stacie and say, "I missed you to Bubs and I am so so so sorry I missed your birthday". At this point, Granny has come outside to see what all the ruckus is and when I finally stand up she pulls me into a tight hug as well. Stacie hugs Snow and then tells me not to worry about it.

We go inside to get caught up on everything and Snow suddenly remembers the present we have for Stacie. She gets up and goes to her satchel and says, "Oh, we forgot about your gift. Stacie, Red and I got you something for your birthday but wanted to give it to you in person". She turns around and hands the package to Stacie who begins to open it. When she pulls out the cloak she squeals in delight before launching herself into Snow's arms before doing the same to me. She thanked us profusely and we spend the next few hours just savoring each others company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Years Later

Stacie's POV:

I'm very happy for Snow and Charming their wedding a month ago was simply beautiful, well until the Evil Queen showed up and told us about the curse. The thing is, she didn't seem as intimidating as usual. I mean sure she threw the sword towards charming but there were absolutely no fireballs this time and usually there are a lot of them. Also I noticed she had a wedding ring on and the last time I saw her she didn't wear one.

Anyways I just found out I'm going to be an honorary aunty in eight months because Snow and Charming just found out they are expecting a little girl. They already named her Emma which i think is just darling. I'm just frustrated because they won't let me help with the preparations for the curse. All they will tell me is that Emma is going to save us in 28 years and break the curse, and that Snow and Charming are going to use the magic wardrobe to go to the land without magic before the curse hits in order to avoid it. I know I'm only nine but I wish they would just let me help. It is wolfstime right now though so I think I'll go for a run as my wolf tonight to blow off steam.

So I went for my run last night but I think I ran too far from the castle because I can't find my way back. I have just decided to find the nearest town and find some clothes so I can shift back, then I can ask for directions to get back home. I am thinking about how dumb it was to run so far away by myself when suddenly I am shot with an arrow in the leg. I fall to the ground whimpering and licking my wounds when suddenly one of the Evil Queen's knights comes out from behind a tree and captures me in a net.

I am brought back to the palace and into the Evil Queen's throne room only she isn't the only one on a throne. The Knight then says, "My Queens we captured this wolf pup on the palace grounds. We captured it and brought the beast to you so you can decide how to kill it." He says this as he throws the net I am in on the ground in front of the two women. When I hit the ground the arrow is shoved further into my leg and I began to whimper louder as I bleed more and more. I believe I am about to die and just lay my head down staring at the two women as I am still softly whimpering. The two women look at each other before the Evil Queen sends the knights out of the room telling them she will handle things.

Both women get up and walk over to me after the Knight leaves, the closer the get the scareder I become. Just when I think they are about to kill me they both sit down in front of me and started talking to me softly. The Evil Queen says, "My name is Regina, and this is my wife Belle", I am surprised to hear that she really was married. She continues, "we know you are a child of the moon darling and we don't want to hurt you. Do you think you can let us help you?". I begin to think it over but eventually agree to let them help because my leg really hurts right now. I nod my head a bit and Belle begins to speak to me as Regina fixes me up. Belle says, "hi sweetie, your still just a pup aren't you?"I chuff at this which makes them laugh. I feel the arrow suddenly disappear from my leg and realize Regina must be using magic to heal me. I am proved right when my leg feels completely better a second later and Regina moves back into my line of sight saying she is done. I decide to make sure my leg is actually better and stand up on my paws. While standing I am eye level with the women who are still sitting on the floor which causes Regina to say, "yeah definitely still a pup". They just chuckle as I playfully growled at her for that and then they stand up and Belle says, "do you think you would be willing to change back now that you are safe?". I contemplate this for a moment before deciding to do so. I trot over to a chair in the corner and grab the blanket off of it with my teeth and bring it back to the women who are confused as to what I am up to. I drop the blanket at Regina's feet and then nudge it to her until she picks it up. She does so still looking at me confusedly.

I then backed up a few feet and begin to focus on shifting back to my human self. After a few seconds I am standing in front of the two women naked as the day I was born and reach forward to grab the blanket from Regina. As I wrap the blanket around myself they seem to realize why I had brought it to them. Once I am covered up I say to them, "hello". Belle snaps back to attention first and says, "hello darling. What is your name?". I decided to be cheeky and say, "my friends call my Stacie". Regina finally joins in and says, " it is nice to meet you Stacie". To which I reply, "you can call me Anastasia". As Regina just stands there stunned that I had just sassed her Belle bursts into laughter and grabs me in a hug and says, "I like you. Can we keep her?". I begin to giggle uncontrollably as Regina pouts when she realizes she has been bested by a kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been with Regina and Belle for a few months now. I decided to only tell part of the truth about who I am. That being said they think I am an orphan who lived with my grandmother and sister but got lost one night during wolfstime. Which I guess isn't exactly a lie just not completely truthful, but I had to protect Snow for as long as possible. I think they suspect I am withholding something but they haven't pressed me for more information. I miss my sister and Granny but I feel like they never had time for me with everything going on with the curse and the baby. I know my family is probably worried about me but I like to think I am helping them by keeping an eye on the Evil Queen. Also they have a massive library which I may be taking advantage of at every possible moment.

Speaking of the library, Belle absolutely loves having someone else with a huge thirst for knowledge like her. Although she can't seem to wrap her head around how well I can recall things or the fact that i can speed read. The first time they took me to the library I was so excited and I grabbed the first book I saw and started reading right away. I was done with the entire book in no time and went to move on to the next but Belle stopped me saying, "there is no possible way you finished that so quickly". I just looked at her and said, "well it has to be possible because it just happened". After I said this Regina seemed to take more interest in the conversation. Belle just narrowed her eyes at me and said, "I still don't believe you. Not even I can read that fast". I just smirked at her and handed her the book saying, "Pick a page number and I will tell you the first paragraph word for word". Belle just looked at me and said, "that is a challenge I am willing to accept" as she grabbed the book. She began flipping through the pages until she finally stopped on one and smirking she said, "253". I just chuckled and said, "not nice trying to trick me by choosing a page that starts in the middle of a sentence", I then proceeded to say the entire page aloud as Belle read along looking more and more shocked as I went along. Regina set down her book and said, "you never forget anything do you?". I responded by saying, "no never. I remember the first time I met my sister and I was just barely a year old at the time". Belle seemed to want to comment that this couldn't be possible but Regina cut her off when she said, "this is amazing. I have heard of people having perfect memories but I thought they were myths".

Belle was sceptical about this ability of mine for a bit at first but eventually she came to enjoy it because she finally had someone to banter with at length about the things she was researching. This became something the two of us did often. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to about things like this, Granny and Red never really understood what I was talking about most of the time so these moments with Belle were rather enjoyable. Since spending time in the library was something Belle and I did, Regina decided to find something for her and I to do together. This ended up being going for long walks in her garden. Sometimes we would talk for hours on these walks and other times we just enjoyed each other's presence. It was nice to get to know each of them separately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Months Later

Regina's POV:

After my mother killed Daniel because of Snow I never thought I would find true happiness again. That is why I went to such great lengths to ruin Snow's life like she ruined mine. I spent years looking for her and in the process found myself more and more alone. The only person there for me was my father but I ruined even that in my thirst for revenge. When I had to kill my father to enact that curse I thought there was no redemption for me even in my enemies pain and suffering. I was so mad at Rumplestiltskin for not telling me the consequences of the curse that I decided to get my own revenge on him. With this in mind I broke into his castle and stole his servent girl Belle while Rumple was away making one of his horrid deals. She was supposed to be a means to an end but I never expected to find my true love in her. We were arguing one night about how I was no better than Rumple by holding her hostage and I suddenly couldn't stop myself from kissing her. The second our lips touched a pulse of magic came from us and I knew she was the one for me.

Belle and I soon married and everything was good. I had found happiness and my enemy was still going to get what they deserved because my curse had been enacted and the magic was starting to work to bring us all to the new realm. I had managed to enchant Belle's wedding band in order to protect her from the full effects of the curse. This means that she will keep all of her memories and I won't have to be alone again. I just couldn't get past the feeling that there was something important missing in our life but I wasn't sure what that was.

My answer to this came a few weeks later when a Knight of mine brought in a wolf pup that he had wounded. He wanted my wife and my input on how to kill the 'beast' but one look at this pup and Belle and I could tell this was no ordinary wolf. I sent the knight away and Belle and I were proven right when we asked if the pup was a child of the moon and they responded by nodding. I immediately set to work using my magic to heal the injury my knight had caused. Once healed we got the child of the moon to agree to shift back to their human form. We were confused when it brought a blanket to us and made me pick it up but when the girl shifted back to her human self and was naked it became clear why the blanket was needed.

That was at least six months ago and I finally realize the thing we were missing was a child. Over time both Belle and I have come to view Stacie as a daughter and we are well and truly happy. I have been searching for ways to stop the curse, because I don't feel the need for revenge anymore, but I have discovered that once it is enacted it is impossible to stop. I have tried to find a way for Stacie to keep her memories like Belle and I are going to but I have found that the only reason I was able to enchant Belle's ring to work is because she is the true love of the one who cast the curse. I have finally decided to tell my girls what I have found out and hopefully the three of us will be able to find another method to save Stacie from the curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it has taken two months but the three of us have finally found a ritual that will send stacie to the realm without magic just before the curse hits so her memories will remain intact. Belle and I will just have to find her in the days following our arrival in order to all be together again. Stacie also told us the complete truth about who she is and it turns out that Snow White is giving birth to a savior who can break the curse. I'm not really sure how to feel about this because I have finally gotten my revenge on Snow for everything she has done to me in the past and now she has found a way to get out of it like usual. On the other hand I have the happiness I have always wanted and I don't need to see all these other people suffer to get it.

My curse is going to come tonight so we must do the ritual now. My informant has told me that the savior is born and they have sent her through the wardrobe, but unfortunately only she made it through as the magic seemed to fail and Snow is still stuck here. We begin the ritual and it takes a long while until finally Stacie disappears in a cloud of purple smoke like my magic forms. It appears to happen at just the right time as not a few moments later a huge cloud of magic can be seen on the edge of the palace, the curse is here.

Belle and I wake up in bed the next morning and I know the curse has taken effect. We suddenly have memories of a life that wasn't ours as well as our real memories from the enchanted forest. Belle French and Regina Mills met in highschool in Storybrooke Maine and they soon fell in love. The two have been together since their teens and are now the madame mayor and her first lady of Storybrooke.

The two women immediately set to work to find Stacie and get their daughter back but she didn't appear in town like she was supposed to. The women spend the next sixteen years searching for Stacie through any means possible but they just can't seem to find her. Eventually the constant years of searching with no positive result takes its toll on the two lovers and they slowly begin to give up hope of ever finding their daughter in this realm. It would take another three years after giving up their search before they decide to try to adopt another child because while they may never get their daughter back at least they can make some other kid happy and maybe themselves in the process. The two eventually adopt a boy named Henry and things seem to be starting to get a little better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did they know that their son was going to bring the one person to them who could tell them the truth of what happened to their daughter Stacie. They soon learn that the ritual to send her to this realm did a lot more than it was meant to, as not only did it send Stacie to this realm but also propelled her sixteen years into the future.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect, or Once Upon a Time. They belong solely to the owners I just want to play with the characters to make things a bit more interesting.**

**AN: I have decided that werewolves in this realm are going to be based off of the teen wolf television show.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boston, Massachusetts 2002

Stacie's POV:

Man traveling across realms is disorienting. One minute I am watching Regina and Belle as they complete a ritual to send me here and the next thing I know I am in some forest near a strange trail. There seem to be these lines on the trail separating it into two halves but I can't fathom why. Suddenly there is a loud noise and bright lights are coming at me at an impossible speed. I scream and jump out of the way as this giant metal beast rushes past me while it screeches to a stop. As the metal beast stops a door opened and a man steps out and I have come to realize that this must be some sort of carriage but I have never seen one quite like it, plus where are the horses pulling it? The man runs up to me and says, "Jesus kid what are you doing in the middle of the street?". This confuses me so I ask, "What is a street?". He just looks at me incredulously and says, "umm… kid you're standing on one, you know the place where cars drive. Where are your parents are you lost or something?". I think for a second before saying, "I don't know my parents and I can't remember how I got here. Also what is a car? Do you mean the strange metal carriage you were in?". The man seems to stare at me in confusion for several minutes before replying, "how can you not know what a car is they have been around for a long time? You know what nevermind. Yes I'm talking about the metal, what was it you said, oh yes carriage. Here let me give you a ride into town and the police can help you find your parents". I contemplate this offer for several minutes, on the one hand, I do not know what a police is or how they can help, but on the other hand it is dark and cold and I would rather not have to wander this strange realm alone in the dark. I agree and soon we are in this strange carriage contraption and heading on our way.

When I asked how the carriage worked the man told me something about a 400 horsepower engine. This was confusing because I couldn't see 400 horses so I asked him where they were and he just chuckled at me and didn't say anything. After about 10 minutes in this strange contraption we came to a well lit area with several buildings and more of these strange carriages. Soon we pulled up to a building and he stopped the … car?... at least I think that is what he called it. He got out and I did the same and he escorted me into the building which said 'Police Station' on the front. When we walked in there were several men and women wearing these strange dark blue outfits, and even the ladies were wearing slacks instead of dresses. All the people also had these weird metal chains on them and a black thing on their hips. I was looking everywhere in total confusion while the man who brought me here talked to some lady. After a few minutes of this the man said, "Hey kid, I'm gonna go but this nice officer is going to ask you some questions and help you get situated for the night". Before I could ask him what he meant or even thank him for helping me he walked away and left.

I looked at the officer the man had mentioned and she said, "hi sweetie, I'm officer Angle but you can call me Jess. what do you say we go get you something to eat and you can help me figure out what to do with you?". I have to say the thought of food does sound good I didn't get to eat before the ritual and I am quite hungry. I agree by nodding my head and she says, "okay sweetie I know just the place. Before we go can I ask your name?". I tell her my name is Anastasia and she says it is nice to meet me. She takes me outside to another car thingy only this one is black and white. Once we get in and she has me put the weird strap thing on she takes us a bit away to a different building that says 'Diner' on it. We go inside and are led to a table that has two long cushions on either side of it. Jess tells me to sit on one and she sits on the other while facing me. As we sit a lady comes over to us and puts down two sheets of paper on the table with a bunch of words on it that I have never heard of. She seems to watch me for a minute before she asks, "Do you know what you want?". I look at her and tell her I have no clue what anything is and she looks confused before deciding for me and asking the lady for two waters and two stacks of something called pancakes.

After the other lady walks away with the request Jess turns to me and says, "so Anastasia -", I cut her off and ask that she call me Stacie, "- sorry Stacie, where are you from?". I have a feeling if I told her I was from another realm she would think I was crazy so it just tell her I don't remember. She seems surprised by this answer and asks about my parents and how I wound up in the forest. I just tell her that I never knew my father, my mother was dead and I couldn't remember how I got there I just suddenly was. She doesn't say anything for several minutes and before she can reply the other lady comes back with two plates of what I assume is what Jess orders. Jess thanks her and then turns to me and says, "go ahead and eat kid we can finish this discussion when we finish". Once she said this she picks up a metal thing and stabs the food with it until some of it comes away and she eats it. I decided that rather than asking about what to do with the food I should just copy her movements. After taking the first bite I can now say that these pancake things are the best food ever.

We finish eating after a while and Jess gives the server lady a plastic card and then signs some paper and then leads me back out to her car. When we get in she turns to me and says, "well kid, I can't just leave you at the station all night and we can't find out anything about what to do with you until morning so I'm gonna have to take you over to Sunnybrooks for tonight". I just nod silently and she pulls away from the Diner. We seem to drive for a long while before we come up to a run down looking building that has a sign out front saying 'Sunnybrooks Home For Girls'. We got out of the car and walked to the door of the building where Jess knocked, after a minute or two the door was answered by a nice old lady who told me to call her 'miss Linda'. Once Jess told miss linda everything she knew about me she left saying she would be back in the morning. Miss Linda turned to me and said, "I'm afraid dear that all the double rooms are full so you are going to have to share with miss Swan tonight".

We walked upstairs to a door and Miss Linda knocked, the door was opened by a blond girl who was maybe five or six years older than me. She asked Miss Linda what she needed and was told she was going to have to share a room with me for the night. This seemed to frustrate her at first but eventually she agreed and with that Miss Linda left us there in the room. The girl turned to me and said, "So what's your name?", "Anastasia", "really?" "yeah but I go by Stacie". She looked at me for a second and then said, "alright Stacie it is. I'm Emma and welcome to the home I guess. Anyways there is only one bed in here for now so until they put in another we'll have to share one. Just please don't kick me in my sleep, and I think we can make this work". She took a look at the dress I was wearing and said to herself, "huh weird clothing", which I don't think I was meant to hear but my werewolf hearing picked it up. She then walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out two strange garments and told me to put them on so we could go to bed. She later told me they were shorts and a tank top, whatever that means, and that she didn't have anything else to give me for pajamas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 Months Later

Still Stacie's POV:

I have been staying at Sunnybrooks for almost a year now and I have learned a lot about this realm. After I first got here Officer Jess searched for a few weeks for anything she could find on me or my parents but all she found was something she said was my birth record, since that was all she could find though I was put into the system and eventually into school. I have also noticed some changes when it comes to my werewolf side. I can no longer shift into a wolf but rather have a partial transformation with wolf like features to my human self. My eyes turn a vibrant yellow, my canine teeth elongate and i grow claws on my fingernails. It took some getting used to and I had to train myself to resist the full pull of the moon again but I got the hang of it eventually.

Since there was no record of me ever being in school Miss Linda had to start me out in something called Kindergarten which I later learned was for five year olds. After just a few weeks I had breezed my was up to 5th grade with kids my own age. I also learned that this realm has lots of people who have memories like me and that it is called having a photographic memory, this means that once you see something once you don't forget it and it stays in your brain like someone took a picture of it. I was told I could go up higher levels in school rather quickly with a memory like mine but I decided to just stay in 5th grade for now.

I still share a room with Emma which is actually pretty cool. Emma helped me learn most of what I know about this realm, at first she thought I was , I think she said 'yanking her chain', when I said I didn't know what things were but eventually I think she noticed I was genuinely confused and she explained things to me. The internet is amazing and I wish we had something like it in the Enchanted forest. And having electricity would have been so much more convenient than having to light candles all the time. Emma lets me use her laptop sometimes to learn about things she doesn't know. I have learned that she doesn't know her parents and she was abandoned after being born on the edge of the road and later found by some hikers. She has been in and out of group homes and foster homes her whole life and she is almost 17.

The two of us have gotten rather close while sharing a room and we have a relationship similar to the one I had with Red. When I told her about Red and how I didn't know what had happened to her but that I missed her, Emma told me that she was my new foster sister which was the next best thing to a regular sister. I still miss all of my family back home, even Regina and Belle, but Emma seems to make things slightly better. She even got me a present on my birthday last month, it was an old walkman and some cds so I could listen to music. One of my favorite things about this realm is the music, it is fun to dance too and I have also discovered a love for singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later

So last month Sunnybrooks had an open house for potential parents to come and visit to see if they were interested in adopting anyone. There were a few couples who spoke to me but only one couple seemed interested in me. Seth and Isabella Conrad live a few districts over from Sunnybrooks and seem like really nice people. Seth is a white mechanic from Chicago and Isabella is a latina lawyer from Boston, both of them are really nice and in their early thirties. They met in college through some mutual friends and have been together for 11 years and married for 6. It also turns out that they are adopting because they found out Isabella is unable to have children of her own. The three of us talked for hours when they were here and a week later they started the adoption process. Today is the day I get to go home with them. It turns out that Seth's brother Scott is a werewolf just like me and could smell me when they got home after visiting me. He came to lunch with us one time and was shocked at how much control I had over myself but he knows that Seth and Isabella know what to do if I ever have problems.

I'm looking forward to living with them but I know I'll miss Emma a lot. Living with Emma was like having Red back and now I'm going to lose that again, but she told me that she wants me to be happy with a new family like she's never gotten to. Plus she says we can always come visit each other so it isn't like we will never see one another again. She even let me share her bed last night to cuddle one last time before I move out. The Conrad's are going to be here in an hour and Emma and I are having a dance party while packing the rest of my clothes away. Emma doesn't like to sing or dance much but she decided to indulge me for now. We are listening to Beautiful by Christina Aguilera and I start singing along to her back up vocals in the second half and I got so into it that I never noticed that Seth and Isabella were in the doorway and heard the whole thing.

As I sing the end of the song there is a sudden applause behind me and I spin around to see that my new parents have just heard me singing. I am scared to see what they think but Seth just runs up to me and lifts me up while spinning me around as he exclaims on how wonderful that was. When he sets me down I say, "am I really good? Or are you just being nice?". Emma just groans and says to them, "I have been telling this kid for months she is a good singer and she just will not believe me!". Isabella chuckles and says, "Stacie darling you should listen to Emma she is right. That was amazing!". The three of them laugh at me as I blush profusely at the praise, we then chatted for a few more minutes until Isabella says, "come mija we have to get going if we are to make it home before dinner". Now comes the part I am least looking forward too, saying goodbye to Emma. I start to get teary eyed as I walk up to Emma and she just pulls me into a bear hug and says, "you got this kid. Go be happy and just know that you will always be my favorite foster sister". At this you giggle and tell her that she is yours as well, then you guys break the hug and Seth and Isabella lead you out to the car and away to your new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Portland, Maine 2009

Beca's POV:

I fucking hate high school the classes are easy and the students are assholes. Okay sure I may be a bit biased considering I have barely any true friends and they are more of acquaintances anyways. But wait a sec I am getting too far ahead of myself, please allow me to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Rebecca Jade Mitchell but I prefer to be called Beca. Right now I am 16 almost 17 and am going into my senior year of highschool. I know what you're thinking, what can make a highschool age girl so cynical about her peers? Well let me answer that for you by telling you a little about myself. Before I was born my parents thought they were getting a son, this was not just some suspicion they had but they were legitimately told they were having a boy because the doc saw a dick on the ultrasound. It wasn't until after I was born and they did some blood tests that they saw that I actually had XXY chromosomes instead of XY. What this means is that I am a girl up top but a boy down below. That's right I am a chick with a dick.

My dad was absolutely livid about this and wanted them to 'fix me' but my mom wouldn't let anything happen to me she said I was perfect the way I was born. This caused a lot of arguments between my parents that eventually led to my dad cheating on my mom and an eventual divorce when I was 7. My dad didn't even care about custody of me and basically just agreed to pay child support so he did not have to see me unless he wanted too. He moved to Georgia for a teaching job and I haven't heard much from him since. A few years later my mom met my step dad David Johnson who was the PE teacher at my elementary school. He also helped out with after school care and that is how they met. My mom is a lawyer at a law firm in our city and sometimes she has to stay late at work which meant that I had to stay after school until she could come get me. There was a rule that we had to finish our homework before being allowed to play while at the after school care.

Due to the fact that I have an eidetic memory I was usually the first one done even sooner than the older kids as well. This meant that David had to find something for me to do while the others were finishing school work. He would usually play sports with me or give me little workouts to do. During one of these workouts he was having me do my mom showed up and was impressed at how well he handled me. He was the only positive male figure I had in my life and she was happy to see me getting along with him so well. The two started talking and soon had plans for dinner later in the week, and a few months later they were in a serious relationship and they got married a year and a half after that. David even started teaching me some karate for self defense because he wanted me to be able to protect myself and my mother. I ended up taking to it very well and was enrolled in a karate class after that and three years later I got my blackbelt. After my mom married a teacher at my school there were a few kids who wanted to get close to me to see if they could get a better grade in PE, these kids were usually the girls who didn't want to actually do any work in the class. If it wasn't about my stepdad working at the school people wanted to get close to me because I was smart and could do their homework for them. I shut down that kind of thing fast by giving them the wrong answers so they would stop using me for school work.

In order to cope with my lack of friends I turned to music and discovered that I am also a musical prodigy. I can play every instrument flawlessly and it doesn't hurt that I have a nice singing voice as well. When I wasn't playing music or doing karate I was learning a new language, I am now fluently multilingual knowing: english, spanish, german, french, italian, and american sign language. I have also developed a habit of being a sarcastic bitch to most people and I have to hide the fact that I am an alpha werewolf. I was born a werewolf and I became an alpha in a way very different than normal for a werewolf. Usually to become an alpha, the beta werewolf has to kill their alpha and take their place as the leader. I was a little different. During my freshman year of high school my mom had a client who was really upset when she couldn't get him what he wanted in a lawsuit and to get back at my mom he started to send her threatening messages. Well one day he broke into the house while my mom was gone and David and I were the only ones home, he was threatening to hurt David and I wanted to help keep him safe. David later told me that the sight was rather amazing, but basically I tried to fight the guy while I was a shifted wolf and realized that even though I had supernatural strength he was a lot bigger than me and I started to fight harder and faster to get him to back off. Long story short slowly during the fight my willpower to protect my loved ones and wanting to be strong enough to be able to actually forced my inner werewolf to become an alpha so I was stronger and more powerful. David told me that one second my eyes were yellow and the next they were a vibrant red, and after that I won the fight rather easily. I later learned that this made me a True Alpha which is something that is so rare it hadn't happened in 100 years, it also means I have a natural ability to mask my scent from other werewolves.

If that doesn't answer the question as to why I'm so cynical I don't know what will. Anyways back to what I was originally saying. Junior year starts in a few days and I am so not ready for it. There is also a new girl who just moved her and since I am the only person in our year who won't suffer from having a shadow for the first few weeks I get to show her around until she gets settled. I know I haven't met the girl yet but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen, I don't know if that something is good or bad. I guess we'll just have to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the first day of school today and I had to get to school early in order to show the new girl to her locker and shit before class starts. I don't know why they made me come an hour early because no one else fucking did, when I pull up to the school on my brand new Titanium Grey Ducati the only other people there are the teachers. As I park my bike I notice the principal standing out front talking to a girl I have never seen before so I assume this must be the new girl. I hop off the bike wearing my signature ripped black skinny jeans, high top sneakers, and a leather jacket over my dark blue wife beater. As I fix my hair after taking off my helmet I hear the principal says, "This is the girl I was telling you about, she is going to be showing you around for the next few weeks. Why don't you guys take this time to get to know each other, you have almost the same schedules just different electives". After he finishes talking he walks away to do whatever it is he does all the time. I turn to the girl and finally take a good look at her and I can tell she is also a werewolf the second I smell her scent. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She is 5'8" which is a few inches shorter than my 5'11", and man this girl has legs for days. She has a nice hourglass figure, gorgeous long brown hair and the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen. We take a few seconds to take each other in and I see she has a slight blush from my thorough examination of her. I smirk and hold my hand out saying, "Sup I'm Beca Mitchell. And you are?". She takes my hand and shakes it saying, "Stacie, Stacie Conrad" "It is nice to meet you Stacie" "It's nice to meet you too Beca".

After we introduced ourselves, I give her a quick tour of the school, show her where all her classes are and help her find her locker. All in all we still have about 40 minutes before school actually starts, now normally I would go sit in the courtyard and work on my mixes but I don't want to be rude. I decide to do what the principal said and get to know Stacie a bit better. I turn to her and say, "So Stacie, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. You know besides the fact that you are a werewolf". She looks at me shocked and says, "I don't know what you are talking about I'm not a -" I cut her off saying "Don't lie I could smell it on you the second we met". She looks confused at this until I flash her my eyes and she gasps saying, "your an alpha? I've never met one so young". I just chuckle and say, "yeah well I have never been one to do things the normal way". At her confused glance I just decide to bite the bullet and tell her everything about my condition and how I became an alpha. The entire time I'm talking she just silently listens and when I am done I am waiting for her to freak out and not want to talk to me but she just says, "I'm sorry you have to deal with all that. I don't understand why people are so shitty sometimes. I promise I don't think any differently of you". I just turned to her and said, "Stacie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". And it most certainly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: hope you guys are staying interested in this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update I had a very busy week at work last week. I do hope to get back to trying to update somewhat regularly. Next chapter is going to look at Steca's relationship as it starts and through what would have been the first Pitch Perfect movie. I plan to keep most of the story similar to the movie with some changes to fit how I want it. **


	4. Chapter 3

Portland, Maine 2009

Stacie's POV:

Beca is really nice and I'm glad she was the one chosen to show me around this new school. The principal told me that the top person in my year was going to be my tour guide because they were the one who wouldn't miss much from being distracted in classes. I was rather shocked when she pulled up on a 2009 Titanium Grey Ducati which looked rather new. With my dad Seth being a mechanic I grew up around all types of vehicles and have come to appreciate their beauty. My favorite thing to do is to work in the garage fixing up old cars with dad when I'm not doing something for school or extracurricular activities. I spend a lot of time with dad since mom gets a lot of late nights in the office, but she still makes time for her family so it isn't all bad at least dad and I are together.

Anyways I got a bit off topic there, still the bike is amazing and I really hope she will let me check it out better later. The principal and I are walking towards her as she gets off the bike and I know the principal is talking but I am too distracted as she takes off her helmet and shakes out her hair. She is the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I cannot wait to get to know her. I notice she is checking me out as well and it causes me to blush slightly. I may be very comfortable in my sexuality and I know I'm hot but that doesn't mean this kind of attention isn't flattering. She finally breaks the silence and I have to look up to meet her eyes as her height of 5"11' easily trumps my 5"8'. She holds out her hand saying, "Sup I'm Beca Mitchell. And you are?". I shake her hand saying, "Stacie, Stacie Conrad" "It is nice to meet you Stacie" "It's nice to meet you too Beca".

After our introductions the principal left us to manage ourselves and Beca gave me a tour of the school. I'm not quite sure why I needed to come to get the tour an hour early seeing as we are done in a short few minutes and now have a ton of time to kill before classes start. We decide that we might as well get to know each other and find a place to sit and talk. To say I am shocked to have her call me out for being a werewolf is an understatement. I go to deny this but she shows that she is an alpha so I know I haven't really any reason to lie. When she tells me that she is a true alpha and how she came to be an alpha I feel bad that people have put her in such a shitty situation. She seems a little shocked at these sentiments and then admits that this may just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship and I can't help but agree with that.

She eventually asks why my family moved to Portland Maine of all places and I tell her about my mom's new job at the law firm in town. It turns out that her mom is going to be working with my mom so we may just end up seeing a lot of each other even outside of school. We compare classes and it turns out that we have the exact same schedule so it will be nice to at least know someone in class. She seemed surprised that I had the same classes so I told her about having a photographic memory. For once she didn't seem phased by that while everyone else is shocked at the mere mention of it. She then reveals that she has an eidetic memory which is slightly different from my photographic memory. While I will never forget anything I saw or heard, her memory expands to add that she also never forgets anything she tastes or smells. It is rather nice to know that I won't be alone when it comes to being bored at the slow pace of regular highschool classes.

Eventually more students begin to show up and we decide to get our things situated and meet in our first class. We are about halfway through our calculus class listening to the teacher drone on about the syllabus and stuff when Beca starts shifting awkwardly in her seat. I ask her if everything is alright and she blushes and tells me she is fine, I don't believe her but decide to drop it for now I can always ask again later. She seems a bit jumpy the rest of class and when the bell rings she says she will see me next period and is out of the door before I can respond carrying her books in front of her as she walks. When I see her a few minutes later she looks better and more relaxed so I decide not to say anything but I can't help but be extremely curious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca's POV:

I really like Stacie she is nice and I finally know someone who understands the struggle of dealing with fellow high schoolers when you have an advanced memory. We are about halfway through Calculus listening to the teacher talk about what to expect this semester when out of nowhere I get a NARB (Non Apparent Reason Boner). No one seems to notice so I start thinking of anything disturbing to get the problem to go away but then I notice Stacie watching me and any hope I had of getting rid of this erection has just gone out the window. When she asks if I am ok and I get a little embarrassed thinking she saw what was happening but when I tell her I am fine she lets it go so the coast must be clear. The second the bell rings I am out of my seat telling her I'll see her next class as I book it to the nearest bathroom. The only possible way this boner is going away is if I help it along so I jerk off as fast as possible and wash up before heading to english. To say I am now extremely relaxed is an understatement. Stacie double checks everything is ok and I tell her I'm good but I can see she is still curious. I know I should tell her about my dick but she is already on her way to being my closest companion in this hell hole and I don't want to scare her away. I guess I'll have to see how things play out but I know if she ever seems like she would want to go out with me I need to be honest before anything happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Months Later

Beca's POV:

As I hop out of the shower I think back on these past few months of what has turned out to be the best school year so far. I was very right when I predicted that the first time we met was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship between me and Stacie. She has easily become my best friend and we do almost everything together. Our moms became good friends through work so our families get together often for little things like dinners and game nights. She still doesn't know about my dick but I can tell she knows I'm hiding something so I know I'll have to tell her soon. She is coming over later so I think I may have a plan to explain everything. You see I have had a massive crush on her from the start of our friendship and it has only gotten deeper the closer we have gotten and she is starting to hint that she too would potentially be interested in being more than friends. So I have decided to kill two birds with one stone and tell her about my anatomy before deciding if it is still worth it to ask her out based on her reaction. I am hoping everything goes well considering she is a pretty understanding person, but I know either way she at least needs answers for her growing curiosity considering the first day of school is not the only time I have had to hide a NARB from her.

I am disrupted from my musings when the doorbell rings and I hear my dad answer the door and greet Stacie. I get off my bed, throw on some sweats and a tank top over my sports bra and boxers. As I head down the stairs to greet her I throw my wet hair into a messy bun before we head down to the game room in the basement. There is a pool table, ping pong table, a flat screen tv, several game consoles, a few bean bags, a couch, and tons of games and movies. We decided to play Mario Kart so we settled on the bean bags and started our game. We are about halfway through the third match when she notices I have become distracted and so she pauses the game and says, "Hey is everything ok? You seem distracted. You can talk to me you know? I won't judge". I just sigh and say, "Yeah I know but this is something big and I feel bad that I haven't told you yet and I don't want you to think I'm a freak". She grabs my hand and rubs her thumb on the back of it saying, "I won't think you are a freak just tell me what has you so upset". I squeeze her hand before letting it go as I sigh and sink into the bean bag more. I close my eyes for a second before turning to her and saying, "I won't hate you if you change your mind. It is kind of a big thing". She tries to reassure me but I cut her off by beginning my explanation.

She sits there through my whole story about how my parents were expecting a boy and only after I was born did DNA tests reveal the truth. She seems a little confused as I explain the reasons for the blood tests but once I start explaining the XXY chromosome anomaly she seems to start to get it. When I finally reveal that I have the lower body of a man but still am biologically a woman she just sits there silently for a minute. I am expecting her to lash out and call me a freak like people tend to do but I am completely floored when she tells me that it doesn't change how she feels about me and I am still the same person she knows. Once what she just said sinks in my entire mood shifts drastically. I'm still a bit nervous about the rest of the conversation but I am no longer afraid and am now sort of giddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie's POV:

These past four months have only brought Beca and I closer in our friendship. Since our moms work together they are friends as well and we get together as families a lot. I have a huge crush on Beca and I'm pretty sure she likes me as well so if she doesn't ask me out soon I'll just have to bite the bullet and ask her. I can tell she is still hiding something from me and while the curiosity is killing me I don't want to push her for an answer and have her lash out. Plus it would be pretty hypocritical of me to push her about something she isn't telling me when I am doing the same thing. I really don't know what she would think if I told her the truth about my past. The only thing that made Seth and Isabella start to believe my tales of enchanted forests and curses was the fact that I am usually a pretty realistic person and don't really have a lot of interest in 'childish' things. I just hope that when I finally tell Beca the truth she will be open minded about possibly believing me.

I am going over to hang out with Beca today and maybe I'll finally figure out what is bothering her, she is my best friend and I don't want her to think she has to hide anything from me. I yell bye to my dad as I hop in my 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, Black with Candy Blue racing stripes, that was a birthday present and I head over to Beca's house. I love my car and as I make the drive I remember the day I got it. It was a birthday present my dad had been working on at his shop secretly, he bought it all beat up and stuff and totally rebuilt the engine and redid the interior and paint job. Beca found out about it about two weeks before my birthday and helped him install a brand new sound system and stereo. It is the best car ever and having a modern stereo is nice so I can just use the aux cord and avoid all those annoying radio commercials.

After about 15 minutes of jamming out to my favorite songs I pull up in front of Beca's house and part behind her motorcycle in the driveway. Her dad David answers the door and calls for Beca when he notices it is me. He lets me in and says, "Hey Stacey, she should be down in a moment she just got out of the shower a few minutes ago". Just as he finishes saying that we hear Beca coming down the stairs as she puts her obviously wet hair into a messy bun before greeting me and leading the way down to the gameroom. Honestly this is by far my favorite room in Beca's house and we spend most of our time down here doing various things, when we aren't doing homework. We plop down on the beanbags in front of the tv and decide to play some Mario Kart.

I can tell she has something on her mind as we are playing because she seems distracted, so about halfway through the third race I pause it and ask her what is going on. She sighs and says, "Yeah I know but this is something big and I feel bad that I haven't told you yet and I don't want you to think I'm a freak". I grab her hand and rub my thumb on the back of it saying, "I won't think you are a freak just tell me what has you so upset". She squeezed my hand before letting it go as she sighs and sinks into the bean bag more. She closed her eyes for a second before turning to me and saying, "I won't hate you if you change your mind. It is kind of a big thing". I go to reassure her again but she cuts me off and starts telling me about her past. At first I am rather confused as to why she is telling me that her parents thought she was a boy before she was born, but once she explains the XXY chromosome anomaly I begin to understand a bit. I have heard of this before in some article or something about someone who was born a hermaphrodite, having both male and female reproductive organs. I think that is what she is telling me about herself but she says she is actually intersex which is something I have never heard of. Before I could ask her though she explains that basically she was born with a males lower body, and reproductive system, but was still biologically a woman and thus looks like a woman anatomically.

She seems to be waiting for me to tell her that I hate her once she is done explaining but I cut off that line of thinking immediately. I tell her that nothing changes and I still feel the same about her and suddenly it is like this massive weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Before she seemed depressed and anxious and now she is happy and excited for some reason. I think about leaving things like this and continuing the game but then I realize that this is the perfect opportunity to tell her about my past in the Enchanted Forest. I turn to her and say, "I'm really glad that you told me that. And since you have been so honest and open with me I feel it is only fair to do the same to you". She seems ready to object that it isn't necessary but I cut her off saying, "Please. I need to do this". After she nods saying it is okay I begin to tell her my entire history.

I begin by saying, "So I know that you're aware that the Conrad's adopted me when I was 11, but I haven't ever told you much about the time before that. I have absolutely no clue who my dad is and I have only really met my mother once. I have an older sister Red who was 19 when I was born, and we were both raised by our Granny after our mom left us with her on two separate occasions. Despite the age difference between us my sister and I were really close. While I was younger my advanced memory helped me keep up with the more mature things she was interested in. Where I am from is nowhere like here. It may seem unbelievable but I am from a different realm entirely, one where magic is entirely real and the people are the ones from this realm's fairytales". She seems to want to cut in and ask something so I tell her to let me get everything out before asking questions. Once she agrees I continue, "Now I know this sounds crazy but I promise I wouldn't lie about this. At first I thought these fairytales based on my friends' lives were cool but I have come to realize they got several things wrong".

"For one thing my sister is I guess what you would call Red Riding Hood and they totally got it wrong. There was no wolf hunting my sister, she was the wolf. Now she didn't know this at first because she didn't start shifting until puberty and by then she already feared the wolves that were already terrorizing her town. My granny made a deal with a sorcerer to make a cloak for my sister that would protect her from the effects of the full moon during wolfstime. She wore it all the time, except for during the full moon, from a young age and the name Red seemed all the more appropriate. Because of my advanced memory I was able to figure out that Red was the wolf long before she did. When I was six or something my sister had this boyfriend Peter who she spent all of her time with. Well she and her friend Snow, who stayed with us when we caught her hiding in our shed during wolfstime, thought that Peter was the wolf. They tied him up and Red stayed with him. She gave Snow her cloak to try to trick Granny into thinking she was at home. I figured everything out when I went to say goodnight and Red was no where to be seen. She ended up killing Peter that night before we could get to them with the cloak. We spent the next three years on the run with Snow while keeping her from her step mother The Evil Queen who was trying to kill her".

"Snow met her prince charming, they got married and all that. But at the wedding the Evil Queen magiced her way into the after party and threatened everyone that they would only get their happy ending for so long because in a year she was going to enact a curse to rip everyone from this land. Everyone freaked out and then she was gone. Time moved on and Snow ended up pregnant and everyone was scrambling for a way to save the child from the curse because she was meant to be the savior of us all. They found a way to use a magic wardrobe to send her to this realm before the curse hit so that they could be saved when she was old enough. During all this I got captured by the Evil Queen's huntsmen when I went running during wolfstime. They shot me in the leg and took me before the queen to see what way she wanted them to kill me. She threw them out and actually healed me while what i later found out was her wife calmed me".

"It turns out she only wanted Snow dead because she thought she had gotten her true love killed albeit inadvertently. She later found out that this was not true when she kidnapped Rumplestiltskin's slave Belle in order to get something from him. While she held Belle captive they discovered a connection and when they kissed for the first time there was the tell tale pulse of magic symbolizing true love's kiss. The Evil Queen no longer held any vendetta against Snow and wanted to fix things by stopping the curse. The problem is that it took a year to build up ambient magics for the curse to work, so she had already enacted it but it was building up to its full power. In the months I stayed with them I came to view them as parental figures. They didn't want me to forget them in the curse so with a lot of research they found a ritual to send me here just before the curse hit so that I could keep my memories and be with them. I'm not sure what went wrong but I didn't end up in the same place but rather on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I was eventually found and taken to an orphanage and was there for a year. There I met a girl named Emma who was 16 when I came to the home. She was my only friend there and she helped me get caught up in school, since I had never been. A year later I was adopted by the Conrad's and have been with them since, although I did lose contact with Emma when she turned 18 and left the foster system".

Once I finish I sit there waiting for her to tell me she thinks I am crazy but she shocks me when she pulls me into her and hugs the hell out of me. She lets me out of the hug and says, "I thought you were crazy until I noticed the longing in your eyes when talking about your loved ones. There was no denying that you were telling the truth once I saw that. Thank you for telling me". Knowing she believes me is a very big relief and I am beginning to understand her sudden mood shift after telling her past as my mood does the same. There is one thing off my back that I had been meaning to tell her, now I just have to figure out how to ask her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

Beca's POV:

This past week all I have been able to think about is that I really want to ask Stacie on a date. Ever since we both came clean about our pasts we have become even closer and if I am not mistaking I think she is interested in me the same way I am interested in her. It is Thursday now and we are in the last period of the day, the teacher is absent so we have a study hall. I already finished my homework so I am just doodling in my notebook. I look up at Stacie and just watch her as she does her assignment. She is so beautiful, and the face she makes when she is concentrating on something is just adorable. She notices me staring at her and looks up and asks me what is up. I decide to just go for it. I smile at her and say, "nothing you're just really beautiful". She blushes and tells me to shut up but I cut her off and say, "No I'm serious Stace, you are so beautiful I just can't really describe it fully". She looks shy all of the sudden and says, "Thanks Becs" before going to start working on her assignment again.

Before she can get back to work I stop her and say, "Stacie, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?". She looks at me in surprise and says, "Really?" and when I nod at her she smiles super big and says, "Yeah Becs. I would love to go on a date with you". Just as she says this the bell rings and she stands to start gathering her stuff while I am doing a happy dance in my seat. She giggles at me and then shoves me to snap me out of it so I can pack my stuff. I have work after school so we walk to the parking lot together but when we get to my Bike we part ways. I got a job at her dad's auto shop a few weeks ago and it is a pretty good gig. I have always been pretty good with my hands so the mechanic work has been going pretty well. Once I get to work I flag down Seth and say, "Mr. Conrad, I have already asked her and she said yes but I would like your permission to take your daughter on a date tomorrow night". He looks at me very seriously for a few seconds before laughing and patting me on the back saying, "It's about damn time you asked her out. Of course you have my permission kid" and then he walks away mumbling something about winning five bucks from my mom. It is nice to know our parents have bet on our dating life.

The next day at school passes by far too slowly for my liking. I am really excited and nervous for tonight and I just want the day to pass by quickly so Stacie and I can go on our date. During lunch I tell her to dress casually and to bring a jacket in case it gets cold. When school ends I walk her to her car and tell her that I cannot wait for tonight and that I will pick her up at her house at 7. With that I kiss her cheek and run to my bike so I can get home and get ready. Once I get to my house I go inside and gather all of the things I need to get the date set up before hopping in my Jeep Wrangler and heading to my destination. By 5 oclock I have finished setting everything up and I am ready to go home and get changed for the date. Once home I shower and change into Some ripped black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, my black hightop vans, and my signature blue and black flannel. I spritz on some perfume before grabbing my keys and going to say bye to my parents. After much teasing from my mom I make it out of the house by 6:30 which means I still have time to get some roses for Stacie before picking her up at 7.

I make it to Stacie's house by 6:58 and quickly check my hair in the rearview mirror before grabbing the roses and hopping out of the car. At exactly 7 oclock I ring the doorbell and Mr and Mrs Conrad answer the door and invite me in. Isabella says, "you look very beautiful honey. Stacie should be down in a minute she was finishing her makeup". Seth says, "I already trust you kid just don't hurt her. And have her back by 11". I tell him that I would never intentionally hurt her and she will be home on time. Then I hear a throat clear on the stairs and look up and totally lose the ability to speak. Stacie is wearing light wash skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck, a black sweater, and some black heels. She looks absolutely beautiful. She takes the last few steps towards me and pushes my jaw shut as she giggles at me. That seems to snap me out of things and I say, "Wow. Stacie you look … wow". She says, "Thanks Beca. You look pretty good yourself". I give her the roses which she smiles at as she hands them to Isabella to put in water while we go on our date.

I take her hand as I walk her to my Jeep and open the passenger door for her bowing and saying, "My lady". She giggles and says, "why thank you kind sir" as she gets in. I then run around the car and get in to take us to our destination. She keeps asking where we are going but I won't tell her because it is supposed to be a surprise. She pouts at me and I laugh and say, "As adorable as that is it won't work". She just huffs at me but lets it go for now. When we are almost there I tell her to close her eyes and she whines but does it anyways. I park the car and then go around to her side to let her out as I lead the way to what I set up earlier. I made a picnic in the park for her and set up some pillows and blankets earlier and my mom dropped off the food basket while I was picking up Stacie. I walk her up to the blankets and tell her to open her eyes. She does and gasps in shock before turning to me and hugging me saying this is the best thing ever. We eat and talk for a while and then just cuddle and watch the stars for a while. This has been the best date ever and i really need to ask her something.

I sit up and pull her up with me as I tell her I need to ask something. Once I have her attention I say, "Stacie I have liked you for a while now as more than a friend. And this was an amazing date and I really want to do this again. So I was wondering. Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad, will you be my girlfriend?". She smiles at me and says, "I would love to be your girlfriend Beca". I'm smiling now too and we are leaning closer to each other and I ask, "Can I kiss you?". And she says, "You better". That is all I need to hear as I close the distance between us. Her lips are so soft and the kiss is amazing and as we go to deepen the kiss there is this like pulse of energy that fills us and then seems to push outwards blowing back our hair. We pull apart shocked as the car alarms in the area all go off and the lights around us flicker. When I look at Stacie she has the biggest smile ever and when I ask what just happened she says, "That Beca was True Loves Kiss" before pulling my lips back to hers. We stay in the park kissing for a little bit before we head back to the car so I can get her home in time. She grabs the blanket and food basket while I get the pillows. We hold hands the entire drive to her house. When we get there I open the door for her again and walk her to the front door of her house. We kiss for a few more minutes outside her front door before her parents flicker the porch lights. We pull apart giggling before I peck her lips and say, "goodnight beautiful. I had a nice time". She says the same as she heads inside the house and as I walk back to my car I cannot help the fist pump and exclamation of "YES!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Everything has been really crazy lately. First I had writer's block and then it was finals week for school. And now suddenly there is a global pandemic and I have had a lot of time to think while in quarantine. Hopefully I will update more often but life gets in the way sometimes. Stay safe out there you guys and I hope all of us will get through this. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any known characters from the Pitch Perfect franchise or the Teen Wolf show. There are no profits being made from this and it is all in fun. **

**Warning: there is smut in this chapter and it can get a bit rough in a few spots. If you don't like that skip the marked spots. Remember this is a g!p story and if you aren't comfortable with that then don't read it. Enjoy the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie's POV of the date:

When Beca asked me out I was pleasantly surprised. Ever since sharing our stories with each other we have been closer than ever and I have been waiting for her to ask me out. At first I thought she might be joking when she asked but when I saw how adorably nervous she was i couldn't help but smile as I told her yes. She walked with me out to the parking lot until we got to her bike so she could get to work. She started working with my dad a few weeks ago and he has had nothing but good things to say about her in her work.

I went home and did my homework before going down into the living room to watch some tv for a while. I was watching the end of a movie when mom came home and started dinner so I went to help her out. We just talked about random stuff for a while until dad got home and we sat down to eat. He was talking about his day when he said to my mom, "oh by the way honey we owe Veronica five bucks each". My mom looked confused before looking excited as my dad then said, "She was right about everything. How long it would take as well as how much of a gentlewoman her daughter is". I was looking at them like they had lost their minds but they wouldn't stop smiling at me. I asked my dad what the heck they were talking about and he finally cracked saying, "I had an interesting talk with Beca today thats all". I think I know where this is going but i just nervously chuckled saying, "Oh? What about?". He chuckled and said, "Oh you know work and stuff. Also the fact that she was taking you on a date and she asked my permission". I sat there blushing like crazy while my parents started to laugh at me.

By this time we were done eating and I huffed at them before going into the living room. Mom joined me saying it was dad's job to do dishes since we cooked. She then turned to me and said, "So all teasing aside, did she at least find a cute way to ask you?". I blushed and told her about catching her staring and how she called me really beautiful and then asked. Then I told her how excited I was and how adorable her little happy dance had been after I said yes all the while she was cooing at how cute it all was. She then gave me a big hug and said she was really happy for me and that it was about damn time one of us worked up the courage to do something. The three of us watched tv after dad finished until it was time for bed.

The next day was really good and Beca seemed really cute and nervous. Finally at the end of the day she walked me to my car and said she would pick me up at 7 and to dress casual. I told her I would see her then and she hugged me and kissed my cheek before heading to her bike. I went home to get my homework for the weekend done and when I finished my mom was home and it was already 5 so I decided to start getting ready. I took a quick shower and then put on my bra and panties before going into my bathroom to curl my hair. Once that was done I put on my light wash jeans, a blue v-neck, with some black heels and a black sweater. By this point it was 6:45 so I started on my makeup. My mom came in to check on me about 10 minutes later and i was almost done and she said she would tell Beca that i was almost ready. At exactly 7 I heard the doorbell ring and my parents got the door. I took one last look in the mirror to double check everything looked good before grabbing my phone and slipping it in my pocket on my way out my door.

Just as I was coming down the stairs I heard Beca telling my dad that she would have me home on time. I cleared my throat to signify my entrance and when Beca looked up her jaw dropped as she just stared at me. She looked super sexy in her skinny jeans v-neck and flannel. Everything just hugged her the right way. She was still staring as I got to her and I giggled as I closed her mouth for her. She just looked me up and down again and said, "Wow Stacie you look … wow". I just giggled at her again as I told her she looked good as well. Then she gave me the roses she was holding and I thanked her for giving them to my mom to put away as we went on the date. She walked me to the car and opened the door for me bowing dramatically and saying "my lady". I laughed at her and said, "thank you kind sir" before getting in her jeep. As she drove I tried to get her to tell me where we were going but she wouldn't budge even when I tried pouting at her.

A few minutes later she told me to close my eyes because everything was a surprise and while I whined about it i did it anyway because I was really excited about this whole night. She got out and told me to wait for her and then she helped me out of the car as well. She walked me for a little bit guiding me while my eyes were still shut. Then she stopped me and told me to open my eyes, as I did I saw the most romantic little picnic set up with blankets and pillows. I turned around and threw myself into her arms thanking her and telling her how cute this was. We then sat down and she pulled some food out of the basket and we just talked and ate. After eating we cleaned up the food and laid back on the pillows stargazing. All in all this was a fantastic date so far and this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Suddenly she sits up pulling me with her as she faces me. Then she says "Stacie I have liked you for a while now as more than a friend. And this was an amazing date and I really want to do this again. So I was wondering. Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad, will you be my girlfriend?". I just smile at her and say "I would love to be your girlfriend Beca". She's smiling now too and we are leaning closer to each other and she asks, "Can I kiss you?" and I say, "You better". That is all it takes before she smashes our lips together and I have to say her lips are so soft. As we deepen the kiss there is a pulse of energy that starts within us and then pushes outward blowing back our hair. We pull back in surprise as car alarms all around the park start going off. It takes me a second to realize what just happened but as I do I smile really big at her. She looks confused so I just say, "That Beca was True Loves Kiss" as I pull her lips back to me. We spend a while longer just cuddling and kissing under the stars. When it is getting close to curfew we start packing up and head to her car. She opens the door for me again and we hold hands the entire way to my house.

When we get to my house she opens the door for me again and walks me to the front door. I thank her for a nice time and then we kiss for a few more minutes until my parents start flickering the porch lights and we pull apart laughing. She pecks my lips one more time before I go inside. As I am closing the door I hear her yell "YES!" as she walks to her car and I giggle at her. When I turn around my parents are watching me with smiles on their faces as I blush. My mom then comes up to me and hugs me saying, "my baby is all grown up" before pulling back and dragging me to the living room demanding to know how everything went while my dad followed us chuckling. I smiled and said, "it was amazing. She was the perfect gentlewoman all night, opening doors for me and stuff. She took me on a picnic in the park and we ate dinner followed by cuddles and stargazing. And then she asked me to be her girlfriend". My dad interrupted me and said, "I am glad she was a gentlewoman. I wouldn't want to have to beat up my best employee". My mom just said, "Seth cut it out" then turned to me and said, "well what did you say?". I just laughed at her impatience and said, "I said yes. She then asked to kiss me and when I said yes she did. It was amazing mom". My dad at this point was pretending not to listen saying stuff about his baby growing up too fast. I turned to mom and asked her if she remembered what I had told her about True Love's Kiss and when she nodded I said, "well the pulse of energy and stuff all happened tonight when Beca and I kissed for the first time". As I said that she started squealing and saying how excited she was. My dad on the other hand said, "Thank God! She is the only person I would ever approve of as a daughter in law. Plus know I can be sure she won't hurt my princess". I just groaned at him saying "little fast there dad. It is only our first date give us a little time before marriage and kids". The shocked look on his face was totally worth it as my mom and I burst out laughing at his expense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Week and Two Months Later

Beca's POV:

These past few months with Stacie have been incredible, and it is just so comforting to know that dating my best friend didn't change much about our interactions, we can just be more openly affectionate now. Lets not forget the kisses either because god this woman's lips are amazingly addicting. Last week was our two month anniversary and I took her to dinner before driving us to our place at the park for some stargazing like our first date. I told her I loved her for the first time that night, by playing her a song I wrote about us, and she teared up saying she loved me too. Being in love with your best friend is the best feeling in the world. It also helps that our parents think we make a good couple with our moms calling us adorable every time they catch us cuddling.

**Smut Starts Here**

We haven't had sex yet but we have gotten close a few times before stopping. Both of us are virgins and we want to be completely ready before taking that step. Our parents are out tonight for some business dinner with our moms' company so we are at my house watching movies and cuddling and stealing the occasional kiss in the basement. I go to steal another quick kiss but Stacie holds me to her and pulls me deeper into the kiss straddling me. I moan in surprise before joining her in the kiss as I feel her tongue tracing my lips asking for entrance. I let her in and we continue to kiss for a few moments before she pulls back and says, "Baby, I'm ready" with the most sexy look on her face. I ask her if she is sure and she smirks at me saying yes as she grinds down onto my semi hard dick. I just groan in pleasure and pull her back in for another kiss calling her a sexy vixen. We kiss for a few more minutes before I stand still holding her as she squeals in surprise wrapping her legs around my waist as I carry her upstairs to my room locking the door.

I set her down and she pulls me over to stand in front of my bed pushing me down to sit on it. She then stands back and starts stripping in front of me with a shy bashful smile. Soon she is standing in front of me in just her lacy bra and thong and holy shit she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and my dick is already rock hard for her. Before she can strip any further I stand and switch places with her slipping off my tanktop and jeans so I am in my sports bra and my briefs which have a massive tent in them. She gasps at my abs reaching out to trace them with her fingers causing me to flex the muscles and moan. She continues to trace my six pack while mumbling about how sexy she thinks they are, before tracing down to my briefs grabbing the hem and looking at me questioningly. I nod at her and she takes my briefs off of me causing my dick to come up and smack my stomach. She moans at the sight grabbing my 10 inches and beginning to stroke up and down causing me to groan in pleasure.

As she strokes me I take off my bra before grabbing her up and kissing her deeply on the lips. When I pull back she is still stroking me and I reach around to the clasp of the bra and ask if I can take it off of her. When she nods I do that and the bra falls to the floor exposing her supple big breasts. I admire her for a minute before bending down and capturing one of her niples in my mouth causing her to moan loudly and arch her back. I pull back before laying her down and continuing to worship her breasts. Once I give them both attention I start kissing down her body before reaching the hem of her thong. Once she gives me permission I drag them down her legs before tossing them behind me and kissing my way back up her legs. When I settle between her thighs I get a good glimpse at her shaved pussy and can see how wet she is for me as she is glistening. She smells amazing and I decide that I have to know how she tastes as I lean forward and lick up her slit flicking my tongue against her clit. She gasps saying, "Fuck Becs" and I take that as a good sign as I continue to eat her out. I was right she tastes amazing and I could get used to this.

I decide that I should get her ready a bit more for me so I focus on lashing my tongue against her clit as I bring a finger up and start to pump it in and out of her. She tenses at first but eventually relaxes and before long is moaning and asking me for more. I add another finger and double my efforts on her clit as she is constantly moaning in pleasure. I can feel her walls fluttering around my fingers and I know she is close so I go a bit faster and suck her clit into my mouth. That seems to do the trick as she arches her back up off the bed and screams out my name as she cums on my fingers flooding my mouth with her juices. I help her ride out the high from her orgasm before cleaning up her juices with my tongue. She then grabs my and pulls me up to her lips and moans at the taste of herself on my lips. She kisses me for a few minutes before pulling back and saying, "please baby I need you inside me". I groan at that leaning back to grab a condom as I say, "you'll be the death of me woman". I rip open the wrapper and roll the condom on and then lean down to give her another kiss before pulling back slightly and asking her if she is sure one last time.

She laughs at me before saying, "Becs, I have never been more sure about anything in my life". With that I lean down to kiss her again as I grab my member and rub the tip up and down her slit causing her to moan into my mouth. I line up with her entrance before beginning to slide into her. She tenses at first but eventually seems to relax as I slip a bit further in. When I reach her barrier I stop and give her one last kiss before reminding her that this is gonna hurt. She says she knows and to just get it over with and then let her adjust. I pull back a bit before thrusting forward, breaking her hymen and stopping once I am buried to the hilt inside her. She is crying a little bit onceI have stopped so she can adjust to the feeling of something inside her. I pepper her face in kisses telling her I love her and I'm sorry it hurt for a few minutes before she tells me that I can move but to go slow. I listen and begin to pull out slowly before thrusting back in at a nice slow pace. I have built up a rythm of thrusting in and out as we are both moaning in pleasure and suddenly she starts gasping out saying, "fuck this feels good. Faster Papi!" when she calls me that my alpha eyes flash and I swear I could cum right them but I want to pleasure her first so I just moan and do as she says picking up the pace.

We continue at this pace for a while before she says, "Harder Papi. I'm so close". Every time she calls me that it makes me so much more turned on and I do as she says, thrusting harder and faster trying to push her to her impending release. A few minutes later I can feel her walls fluttering around me and I go even harder saying, "Fuck Mami, your so beautiful like this". She just continues gasping and I feel my balls clenching signaling my impending release. I reach down and start rubbing her clit as I hit the spongy part inside her and say, "I want you to cum Mami. Can you do that? Can you cum for Papi?". She just gasps out saying, "Fuck Papi" before suddenly arching her back and screaming her release as she clenches around me triggering my own orgasm. I continue to thrust in and out of her slowly as we come down from our high and she milks me for all I'm worth.

I then pull out of her causing her to whimper at the loss of contact before pulling back and taking off the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash and collapsing next to my beautiful girlfriend. I wrap my arms around me as she cuddles into my side while both of us are trying to catch our breath. Eventually I start rubbing her back as I breathlessly say, "I love you". She giggles and says, "I love you too… Papi". This causes me to groan as I flash my eyes at her and flip her over tickling her mercilessly. Once I have gotten my revenge I stop and lean down peppering her face with kisses. She grabs me and pulls me to her lips giving me a deep kiss before pulling back and saying, "That was amazing baby. I'm glad my first time was with you". I peck her lips and return the sentiment and we cuddle for a bit longer before deciding to get up. We take a quick shower with some light teasing but nothing more as we are both tired and then we change into fresh clothes and go downstairs to watch a movie and cuddle.

**End of Smut**

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know it is morning and I can hear our moms in the kitchen drinking coffee. I go to sit up but feel a weight on my chest and look down to see my girlfriend sleeping peacefully so I decide to just lay here for a while longer holding her. Her family stayed the night last night because our dads are going hunting today and were gonna leave at like 6am. They had the business dinner until late so they just carpooled and stayed here to save time. They must have just seen us asleep on the couch and left us when they got home. I hear our moms start to make breakfast and look at the clock to see it is about 7 am. I groan a bit at how early it is but don't feel tired enough to go back to sleep so I just start rubbing Stacie's back waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later she starts to stir against me and I kiss her forehead saying, "good morning beautiful girl". She smiles up at me giving a little dinosaur yawn before saying, "morning Becs" and pecking my lips. We stay there for a minute more before she gets up to use my bathroom upstairs to get ready. I jump up and use the guest bathroom downstairs and then go into the kitchen to get some coffee for us. I grab both of us mugs and kiss my mom on the cheek saying, "mornin' Ma" and then do the same to Stacie's mom saying, "morning Mama C". they just laugh at me and say good morning as well. I pour both stacie and I a cup of coffee and take a sip of mine before going to the fridge to get the creamer. Mama C says, "RJ what are you doing you don't like creamer?". I just pull out the caramel creamer and show it to her raising my eyebrow before saying, "Mama C you and I both know that I am not the only grumpy one without my morning coffee" as I start putting in the right amount of creamer for Stacie.

She just laughs at me as she looks behind me. I turn around and see Stacie standing there wearing my sweatshirt and some black jean short shorts glaring at me. I sheepishly smile at her and say "Sorry baby. But I'm not exactly wrong". She just huffs at me and takes her coffee smacking me on the back of the head as our mothers laugh at me. She takes a sip of her coffee as I pout at her, before she sees and rolls her eyes at me before pecking my lips saying, "Thanks Becs" snuggling into me. This causes me to smile goofily at her while our mothers awe at us, making us both laugh at them. I take one more sip of coffee before running upstairs to get dressed. I throw on some khaki shorts, my black vans, and a baseball t-shirt that is white with black sleeves. I then go into my bathroom and brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a ponytail before spritzing on my perfume and heading back downstairs.

Stacie is just sitting on a stool at the counter talking to our moms as they make pancakes and eggs. I walk up behind her and hug her from behind causing her to lean back into me and put her head on my shoulder. I reach around her and grab my coffee taking another sip before looking down at her. She is beaming up at me and says, "I love you handsome", I laugh at that and peck her lips saying, "I love you too beautiful". Our mothers just smile at this interaction before sending us to go set the table as they are almost done with food. At the mention of food I whoop excitedly making all of them laugh as I grab plates and walk to the table while Stacie grabs the forks and knives. I don't notice that Stacie has a slight limp as she walks over to me but our mothers do and send each other a look before bringing over food.

We eat and talk about random things before Stacie and I send our moms to the living room while we do the dishes. We finish rinsing the plates and I start loading the dishwasher while Stacie wipes the table down. As I start the dishwasher I am turned around by Stacie as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a deep kiss before pulling away saying, "thank you for last night baby". I smile at her and say, "Of course baby. I'm glad it was special for both of us". We refill our coffees before heading to the living room to join our mothers. We sit cuddled up in the loveseat across from them and they just watch us for a minute. We sit in silence for a minute and I take a drink of coffee just as my mom smirks at us and says, "did you at least use a condom?". I choke on my coffee as Stacie turns beet red and our mothers laugh at us. I splutter for a minute before saying, "MOM! Filter. What the hell". She just laughs again and says, "hey I'm just saying I am not old enough to be a grandma yet". I just groan and face palm as Stacie seems to snap out of her embarrassment. She looks at me then turns to our mothers and says, "how the hell did you even know we had sex?". I am surprised at how blunt she was but our mothers laugh before Mama C says, "it was kind of obvious honey. Both of you are glowing. You are more touchy than usual. And also the limp was a bit of a dead giveaway". Stacie just groans but the last thing Mama C says catches my attention and I turn to Stacie saying, "Why are you limping baby? I didn't hurt you did I?". She can see the panic on my face and says, "No baby you didn't hurt me. You made me feel really good I promise".

This causes me to blush as our mothers burst out laughing again. I am still confused though so I say, "but then why are you limping?". She looks at our moms for a second before sighing and saying, "You need to know right now?". I just pout at her and say, "I need to know I didn't hurt you". She kisses my cheek and says, "you had the chance for me not to say this in front of our parents". I look at her confused and she says, "You aren't exactly small babe". I turn bright red at this and mumble, "I think I'm pretty average though". She scoffs at this and says, "10 inches is not average babe. You are very well endowed, and I am blessed". I turn even redder at this as our moms are looking at us in shock. I just groan and say, "I really should have waited until later to know". Stacie laughs at me and says, "I gave you a chance baby". I just pout at her and say, "you could have warned me better. I didn't know you were gonna talk about my dick in front of our mothers". She laughs at me and so do our mothers. Then my mom takes a sip of coffee and says, "she is right though. And you never confirmed you used a condom". Stacie and her mom burst out laughing as I scream, "MOM!" in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Year Later

Stacie's POV:

This past year with Beca has been amazing and I fall more and more in love with her every day. The two of us are closer than ever and so are our families. After a few months of us dating and after we slept together for the first time we decided to tell our respective families the truth about everything in our pasts. My parents already knew Beca was intersex but they had no idea her and her mom were werewolves like me. Once they found out I wasn't alone they started letting me stay over with Beca's family for the full moons so we could go running together in the forest nearby. We also found out that after we had shared our True Love's Kiss it unlocked some part of the magic in me and I can shift into my actual wolf like back in the Enchanted Forest. That discovery also sparked the need to tell Beca's parents everything because it isn't usual for werewolves here to shift like that. They were of course skeptical at first but it was a combination of the longing in my eyes as well as shifting into my wolf that finally proved to them I was being truthful.

Once our parents all knew that we were already with the one we would be with forever they cut some slack on a few of the rules for being alone together. I think they just figured that we would find a way to have sex anyways and they would rather know that we were being safe. We can stay over at each other's houses and share a bed every once in a while and there are rules that if one of us is grounded we can't stay over. It is really nice to have parents that are so understanding and supportive of our relationship. Beca has gotten really close to my dad in particular due to her fascination with cars. I have always had an appreciation for cars and know how to do some things mechanically but I never really picked up on it. Beca on the other hand has a passion for cars that is almost as obsessive as her passion for music. Once the two of them started working together more at the shop he dropped more of the overprotective dad act.

I am disrupted from my musings as the phone rings downstairs, I get up from my desk and head down to answer it. It ended up being my Uncle Scott saying that he and his fiance Malia are going to be coming up for a visit in a few days for the week of my dad's birthday. I tell him I love him and that I'll see them then and then we hang up. I'm really excited about their visit, Beca really enjoys my uncles company and Scott and Malia absolutely adore Beca. Scott and Malia have known each other since highschool when Scott and his pack saved her. You see Malia is a werecoyote and she got in an accident as a child on the full moon with her mom and sister. The police thought all three of them died but it turned out that Malia was trapped in her coyote form and didn't remember she was a human girl too. It eventually took Scott's alpha roar to bring her back and by that point she had been living as a coyote for like 10 years.

When they met Scott had a girlfriend and Malia eventually ended up with Scott's best friend Styles for a little while. They all went through a lot together as a pack but eventually separated for a bit for college. When they met back up as adults Scott and Malia discovered their mutual attraction to each other and have been together ever since. It actually ended up being beneficial to Becs and I to know another couple where they were both were-creatures because they helped us answer a lot of questions as they came up.

See a few months after Beca and I got together there was this new kid at school who would not take no for an answer whenever he asked me out. It didn't matter how many times I told him I was in a relationship or that I wasn't interested he just wouldn't leave me alone. It got so bad that it was causing Beca's wolf to get angry and was getting to the point that she was almost shifting whenever he was near. She eventually had to flash her eyes at the guy and alpha commanded him to leave us alone just to scare him just to get him to stop. That night she was extremely clingy to me and I will never forget what happened that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This Segment Contains Smut**

_Flashback_

_Beca finally scared that jerk off today after going all alpha on him but ever since she has been really clingy. I don't really mind though because it is extremely adorable that she has to be touching me some way or another at all times. We are alone at her house right now doing homework but she is really snuggly and keeps leaving little kisses on my neck which is turning me on. I am almost done with my assignment but I decide that it can wait till later because I really need her now. I close my books and spin around capturing her lips in a heated kiss taking her by surprise. She kisses me back for a minute before pulling back and looking at me a little confused. I just smirk at her and say, "your little neck kisses are turning me on Papi. I need you. I'm so wet for you". She just groans pulling me onto her so I am straddling her as she kisses me deeply. For some reason since the first time we have had sex I call her Papi when I am horny and it makes her all hot and bothered almost instantly. I called her that without realizing it the first time we made love and it just sort of stuck for some reason._

_I can feel her member hardening beneath me as we kiss and start to grind down onto her so as to get some friction to my burning core. She moans before picking me up and carrying me to her bed where she starts stripping herself. Once she is completely naked she starts to stroke her member until it is fully hard and tells me to strip for her. I smirk and stand pushing her to sit in my place as I start to tease her as I strip slowly. I take off my shirt and bra before turning around and sliding my jeans down as I bend over showing her my soaked thong and my ass. She just groans and pulls me into her grinding up into me making me gasp in pleasure. She then flips us over so I am on the bottom and starts kissing her way down my body._

_She pays special attention to my niples as usual causing me to gasp and moan in pleasure before she slowly makes her way down to where I need her most. She kisses my inner thighs teasingly before I say, "please Papi. no teasing". She then pulls my thong down and dives in eating my out. She is so good at this and pays extra special attention to my clit making me feel so good. I let her do her thing for a few minutes before deciding I have waited long enough and pull her up for a kiss. I pull back and say, "no more waiting Papi. I need you inside me". She pulls away to grab a condom and puts it on before sliding her member up and down my slit saying, "My pleasure Mami" before sliding into me causing both of us to moan in pleasure._

_No matter how many times we have sex she still feels so big every time and she fills me up so good. She begins to thrust in and out at a nice pace and we are both moaning and gasping in pleasure. She starts to suck on my neck causing me to cry out and say, "Fuck Papi. That feels so good. Go harder and faster baby". She moans picking up the pace and goes even deeper in me. Everything feels so good and I can feel myself getting closer to my first orgasm. She starts going even harder and eventually hits that spot inside me that drives me crazy. I gasp saying, "Yes papi. Right there hit that spot again I'm so close". She does just that hitting that spot repeatedly and says, "Come for me Mami. let me feel you". That is pretty much all it takes throwing me over the edge screaming out her name as I cum. She doesn't let up going even harder and faster fucking me through my orgasm. She is driving me crazy with pleasure and I look up and see her eyes are red and her canines are out. She growls a little causing my eyes to flash as well and is quickly pushing me into another orgasm. She buries her head in my neck scraping her teeth along it and says, "I'm gonna cum Mami" I pull her closer and say, "Me too Papi". She thrusts a few more times really hard and deep hitting that special spot as she pushes me over the edge again before sinking her canines into my neck causing me to cum a third time squirting all over the place as she also screams out her release. _

_It takes several minutes for us to come down from our highs and we just lay there for a few minutes after that with her still inside me. Eventually she pulls out and throws the condom away before looking at me and stroking my neck with worry in her eyes. She says, "I'm sorry baby. I don't know why I did that. It just happened before I knew what I was doing". I just pull her into a kiss again before saying, "don't worry about it baby. It surprised me too but it made me cum really hard". She doesn't seem sure until she looks around and sees how wet everything is from me squirting. Eventually we get cleaned up and my neck starts to close itself up but rather than leaving no sign of injury like usual it heals as a scar in the shape of her bite. We decide to leave it for now but know that we will have to ask someone later._

**End of Smut**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Present

Scott and Malia helped us figure out what happened the first time they saw me with the bite scar. It turns out it is a sort of territorial thing for alphas and the jerk from school made Beca aware of a potential threat to her mate and her wolf responded accordingly. After finding that out we were relieved to know that it wasn't something to worry about. Since people are aware of the supernatural but choose to ignore it for the most part I was able to wear her mark proudly without too many questions as people would rather not know the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later

Beca's POV:

Graduation was a few days ago and I am so glad to be done with highschool. Stacie and I are going to go to Barden University in Atlanta together next year and I am surprisingly looking forward to it. My birth father decided to be a part of my life again a few months ago and all but demanded that I go to school there because he is a teacher there and with his tenure I get free school. At first I was pissed but then just decided to go with it because it was a free education. I am going to be majoring in Music Theory with a minor in Mechanics so if my dream of being a DJ doesn't pan out I'll at least have a fall back. Stacie is going to be going into their Education program to become a teacher.

Our parents got us a combined graduation present and actually went in together on a small house for the two of us close to campus. It has a decent sized kitchen, a living room, a master bedroom, two guest rooms, an in suite bath just off the master bedroom, and an office connected to the massive garage. They are going to give us creative freedom for most of the house but they want to design the guest rooms because even though they are open for friends to use they are going to be for them when they come visit us.

We are going to head down there in about a month so we have time to get the house set up and get used to living in the area before classes start in August. For now though we are gonna just spend as much time with our family before the move. Stacie and I have actually been working together on some mixes for fun. She lets me take care of the music and then if there are any vocals needed we sing them together. Not only that but we have been working on writing a song together and it is starting to come along nicely. We have all the lyrics but are trying to find a good sound for the music. Hopefully we can finish it before the move and share it with our parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Here is the next chapter for you guys. I know it jumps around a lot in time but I was trying to get to them being at Barden as quickly as possible. This is the first time I have written smut so sorry if it is not all that great. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon and will be the first year at Barden. I am trying to follow what happened in the first movie but will have to change quite a bit to fit the story but I hope it will turn out good. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: none of the known characters are mine and I am just using them for my own musings.**

**AN: this chapter is just the first segment of what is going to be included in their first year at Barden. The next chapter will either be the rest of the first year or will be just the next portion of it I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Start of Term

Stacie's POV:

The move down to the new house went really well and we were able to get everything set up pretty quickly with our parents' help. As planned our moms each planned one of the guest rooms to be their rooms when they come visit us. Beca and I's room has a nice fluffy King bed and a walk in closet. We decided to do a navy blue for the walls and a cute little wall sticker with a quote on it. Our bathroom has a jacuzzi tub and a shower as well as a vanity mirror. The walls are a simple cream color and the wall in the shower is tiled.

We decided to split the office so there are two desks and each side is decorated to fit our needs. We decided on a grey color for the walls and a light color for the desks. The stickers on the walls represent each of our personalities, Beca has some music notes, a motorcycle, some headphones, and a wolf howling, I have some music notes as well and a microphone. I also have some photos of various forest scenes that remind me of the Enchanted Forest. The previous owners had remodeled the kitchen before moving so we kept that the same and we painted the living room a light green and set up some pictures of our families and us as a couple. We have a couch and a decent flat screen tv.

The garage was easily the most fun part to remodel. We decided to make it a studio on one side and a simple auto shop on the other. We set up a little recording studio and have a couch and various instruments in the studio and hung fairy lights all over the place giving it a homey vibe. The auto shop side we let our dads decorate and they set it up as a modest in home car repair area. They got some nice tools for Beca as well as some bright overhead lights so she can see better while she is working. Everything turned out just the way we wanted it and it was a lot of fun to design together.

Our parents stayed for about a week after helping us move in and decorate before having to go back home for work. After they left it didn't take the two of us long to get settled into a new area. We had obligatory dinners a few times with her dad and step mom but other than that we don't have to do much with them. We are both sort of glad that we don't have to do anything with them as things have been pretty awkward with Beca's dad. He keeps trying to pretend like no time has passed and that he never left his kid. He also just doesn't seem to acknowledge that the two of us are in a relationship, he keeps calling me her friend and he introduced me to his wife as a close friend. He also looked pretty upset when we corrected him by telling her we had been in a serious relationship for almost 2 years. We weren't sure if he was upset about us being two girls or the fact that his wife was actually super supportive and thinks we make an adorable couple.

Classes start in a few days and right now we are heading over to campus for the activity fair. We aren't sure we will join anything but it may be fun to look around. Beca is wearing a dark grey tank top and some ripped black skinny jeans and she let me do her makeup all smokey and mysterious and she has her fake gages in with her other piercings. I think it makes her look really sexy being all alternative with her dressed like this and her hair in a messy bun. I am wearing some dark wash skinny jeans and a purple crop top with some black heels, and decided to leave my hair down and do some light makeup. We decided to take her bike to campus and we got a few looks and wolf whistles when we pulled up but we shut that up pretty quick when Beca took off my helmet and pulled me into a deep kiss.

We are walking around when we notice a group of guys singing a song and advertising their acapella group. They sound pretty okay but seem to be too cocky for their own good especially the one guy who is the obvious leader. We decide to keep looking but nothing seems to be catching our eye and then Beca sees an ad for a job at the campus radio station and decides to check that out but lets me keep walking. I am looking at a flyer for a science club when I hear the girls at the stall next to me talking rather loudly.

The tall blonde is complaining about not having enough people for the singing group and that they need to keep handing out flyers. The ginger next to her points someone out and says, "What about her? She could be made cute". I look and see that they are talking about Beca who is walking to me and then the blonde says, "Are you blind Chloe? That girl is some sort of alt freak. She is so not Bellas material". I scoff under my breath because my baby is totally better than this prissy girl. Beca is almost to me when the girl Chloe tries to hand her a flyer anyways asking her if she is interested. Beca looks at me in askance for rescue so I walk over and take the flyer to look at with her. Chloe tells us what the group is and Beca makes a comment about acapella saying, "Oh right this is like a thing now". The other girl seems annoyed at this comment and I choose to ignore her and hand the flyer to Beca. When she grabs it Chloe notices her grasshopper tattoo and makes a comment about having gotten one when she was in a phase where she listened to a lot of 'Evanescence'.

The blonde girl changes the subject and says, "so are you interested?". Beca and I look at each other and Beca says, "I don't know. It seems kinda lame". The blonde girl gets all defensive all of the sudden and Chloe says that they sing and dance at competitions all over the place. Beca asks if they do this on purpose and the blonde girl makes a comment about Beca being a bitch while Beca just smirks at her. Chloe tries to calm everyone down but Beca just gives her back the flyer and says that she doesn't really sing and I say I'll think about it. As we are walking away I hear the Chloe girl say, "Aubrey come one you need to calm down before you puke again". I don't know what that is all about but those girls seem strange.

We head back home after the fair and grab some chinese food on the way for dinner. After we ate we decided to go work on our song in the studio. We were able to finish writing it and making the music for it before we left but now we are working on recording it. It is a love song duet and I really like it. Once we finish recording it Beca starts putting finishing touches on it while I sit in her lap in the chair in front of the computer. She finally says she is done and hits play while wrapping her arms around me. **(song is Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Callait).**

**Beca:**

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Stacie:_

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Both**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_Stacie_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_**Both:**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**Beca:**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Stacie:_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**Both:**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

When the song was done I was really happy with how it turned out and I think Beca was as well. We saved it and then sent it to our parents because they wanted a copy when we were done with it. We listened to it for a while longer while dancing before going back in the house to get ready for bed. We had a quickie in the shower before drying off and going to bed with Beca in a sports bra and briefs while I had on panties and a t-shirt. We talked for a few minutes and shared a few brief kisses before cuddling close and going to sleep for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Weeks Later

Beca's POV:

I got to campus earlier than Stacie today so I drove my bike and she was going to take her car when she had her later classes. I had like an hour between classes and was waiting for Stacie when some asshole spilled their coffee all over me and just walked away. I sighed and texted Stacie to bring my gym bag from the backseat of her car and I head into the nearest dorm hall to see if I can take a quick shower before she gets here. She texts me saying she is about ten minutes away and that she will meet me with my clothes in a few.

I head into the shower room and notice that there seems to be no one else here so I grab a towel out of the fresh laundry and start singing the song that was stuck in my head. I strip down and turn on the water to rinse off while still singing. I am just about to step in the water when someone rips open the curtain and turns off the water saying, "You can sing!". I turn my head slightly to see that it is that Chloe girl from the activity fair, without any clothes on smiling at me rather creepily. I just scream at her telling her to get out but she forces me to sing with her. I stayed facing the wall and we sang Titanium and when we were done she finally left me alone after her extremely naked boyfriend complimented our voices.

After they left I took the fastest shower ever and wrapped the towel around me as I heard the door open again. I was really quiet until I heard Stacie calling out to me so I sighed in relief that it was my girlfriend with my clothes and not another weird girl about to bust in my shower naked. I finally call out to her and she comes into the stall and stays with me while I get dressed. I'm now in sweats and a muscle tee because these are my gym clothes so I throw a sweatshirt over it and we leave the dorm as we go to our classes. Luckily our classes are close together so I can walk her to class before going to my own. On the way there I tell her about the strange experience in the shower with the redhead and she laughs at me as I tell her that the only way I got the girl to leave was to agree to audition. She continues laughing until I tell her that I am going to make her audition with me since it is her fault I met the girl anyways since she was next to them. She pouts at me but agrees to it and then kisses me before going into her class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

Beca's POV:

We are on our way to the auditions for this acapella group when there is a fender bender in front of us involving a young mother and an elderly lady. Since we were behind them we pulled over to make sure they were okay and it turns out that the elderly woman hurt her neck a bit from whiplash so we called 9-1-1. The young mom was really frantic saying it was all her fault and was having trouble calming down and her baby was crying so after helping move the old lady to sit on a nearby bench Stacie and I went to calm the mom down. Stacie walked her over to the elderly woman and sat with them, calming them down so I moved over to the mothers car to get her baby.

I opened the back and saw the most adorable little boy I had ever seen just crying his eyes out. I started making faces at him making him laugh before unbuckling him and picking him up. He started grabbing my face and was looking at me trying to figure out who I was and so I just kept making faces and tickling him. He had the most adorable little giggles and I just kept making him laugh so I could hear it. I then started walking to the mother who Stacie had calmed down and handed him to her saying, "Here you go little man. Here is your mama". As mother and son hugged Stacie and I checked on the older lady and she said she was fine and that she was grateful for the help.

Once the cops came they took Stacie and I's statements while the paramedics looked over the older lady. Once that was done they took her statement and the paramedics looked at the mom and baby. When the cops went to take the mothers statement the baby was about to fall asleep so I offered to hold him while she talked so Stacie and I sat on the bench watching the little guy as he slept in my arms. When the cops left we finally learned everyone's names, the elderly woman's name was Sandy, the mother's name was Vanessa, and the little guy's name was Ethan. We all exchanged numbers because we wanted to make sure everyone got home okay and then we parted ways with Sandy and Vanessa wishing us good luck at auditions.

About fifteen minutes later when we were pulling into the campus parking lot we got a text from Sandy saying she was home and that her husband Frank was very thankful for all of our help and said he wanted to meet such nice young ladies. Just after that a text from Vanessa came in saying she and Ethan made it home and also thanked us for helping. We told them everything was no problem and said that if we ever wanted to we could babysit for Ethan because he loved us. We told both of them we would be interested in either event and headed into auditions.

When we walked in the last person was singing the end of Since You Been Gone which we found out was the audition song. The people running auditions started to close things down until Chloe noticed us standing on the side and said, "Oh wait there's two more". We walked on and I said, "We didn't know we had to prepare that song", and Chloe said, "that's okay sing whatever you want". I looked at Stacie and she nodded to the cup on the table in front of Chloe and the blonde girl. I asked if we could use it getting some weird looks and then once I had the cup we sat down next to each other on the stage. I started the beat for the song with the cup and after a few rounds Stacie started us off.

_Stacie:_

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

**Beca:**

**And I sure would like some sweet company**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?**

_**Both:**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

**Beca:**

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

**The one with the prettiest of views**

_Stacie:_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_**Both:**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me talk, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

The blonde girl was looking at us strangely when we started but she was smiling by the time we were done. We had split up the verses and harmonized beautifully if the applause is anything to go off. I saw this kid Jesse who works at the radio station with me sitting in the audience so it looks like he tried out for one of the other groups. Since we were late to the auditions we had to stay after to fill out the paperwork including our medical information, address, contact information, and class schedules. After that we were free to go and since it was a weekend we just went home after getting some groceries. We talked some more with Sandy and Vanessa and actually scheduled a lunch with them for the next day so we could meet Sandy's husband and so we could see Ethan again.

The next day we got up and had a light breakfast before doing some cleaning around the house. We were supposed to meet everyone at 1 o'clock for lunch so at 11:45 we decided to take a quick shower before getting ready. Since it was still pretty hot outside I decided on some khaki shorts and black v-neck with a white pocket. I put on my Vans and pulled my hair back in a high ponytail. I've been thinking about cutting my hair but I'm not sure yet. I go sit on the bed waiting for Stacie to finish getting ready and play games on my phone. When Stacie comes out of the bathroom I see she has decided to match me as she is wearing soke khaki short shorts and a white v-neck with a black pocket and her matching Vans.

We decided to take Stacie's car today and she lets me drive so she can pick the music. We end up getting to the restaurant a bit early and text everyone that we will get a table. About ten minutes later we saw Sandy and Frank walk in and waved them over to the table. We were just finishing introductions when Vanessa texted saying she was here and asked if someone could come help with Ethan while she got the diaper bag settled. I went out to help her and the little man seemed to recognize me and started reaching for me right away. I cooed at him and took him so she could clean up because she had dropped the diaper bag outside and it had spilled everywhere. Once we got inside and finished introductions we had a really nice time.

It turns out that Sandy and Frank have a daughter who lives in california with her family so they don't get to see their grandkids much. We also learned that Vanessa's boyfriend had left her shortly before Ethan was born. We were very sympathetic to her and even offered to watch Ethan sometimes if she needed to work or wanted to go out. While we were eating we told them some more about our relationship and how long we had been together. The girls thought we made an adorable couple and Frank gave us both the 'hurt her and I hurt you' speech. When we asked why he did that he said that he was starting to see us as adoptive grandkids and Sandy agreed with him, saying she felt the same and included Vanessa and Ethan in the statement. We were all touched by this and agreed that we saw them as grandparents and told Vanessa she was like a close friend, almost sister. It felt weird to be this close to people we just met but for some reason it just felt right and seemed to work for all of us.

Before we left Frank got a call and seemed frustrated when he hung up, when we asked he said that his car was supposed to go to the shop but they didn't have the space until a week later. I asked him what was wrong with it and what he described sounded like one of the things I learned how to fix easily when working with Seth. After checking with Stacie I told him that if he wanted he could bring the car over to our house and I could take a look at it for him. He agreed and Stacie invited Sandy and Vanessa to come over as well so they could keep talking. Vanessa seemed hesitant since it was almost Ethan's nap time so we told her we had some guest rooms just off the living room and she could lay him down in there while the girls talked.

It turns out that Sandy and Frank lived about three blocks away from us so while they went to go switch cars we drove home and had Vanessa follow us. When we got there I parked behind my jeep in front of the house leaving the driveway open and Vanessa parked across the street. When we went inside I went to change into my work clothes while Vanessa and Stacie went and got the guest room set up for Ethans nap. After about ten minutes we heard Frank and Sandy pull up so we headed out to greet them and while Frank and I headed to the garage to look at his car the girls headed inside.

About an hour later Frank and I had finished fixing his car with me doing most of the work and him helping where he could. When we got inside we heard Sandy telling a story about how one time when their daughter was little she was playing around with Frank and ran to jump in his arms and ended up kneeing him in the groin and how that was what brought up them having to have the talk with her. When she mentioned getting hit in the groin both Frank and I winced and cupped ourselves in mutual remembrance of pain. We had already told them I was intersex so when the girls saw this reaction they all laughed at us while we pouted at them.

A few hours later after they had left to go home the doorbell rang and when I opened it the blonde Aubrey from the acapella group was there. I let her in and she explained to us that they usually 'kidnap' people for hood night but since we lived off campus we had to be the first so she had time to come get us and help Chloe help gather the rest of the group. She told us where to meet them and that there was an outdoor party afterwards so to dress warm before leaving. We changed into warmer clothes that still somewhat matched and decided to leave early so we could grab a quick bite to eat. We decided to take the bike tonight and stopped at a burger place to eat before heading to campus. When we pulled up in front of the practice hall we saw Chloe and Aubrey leading a group of girls with hoods over their heads inside. Chloe stayed back to wait for us and Aubrey stayed with the girls.

After being put through some weird ceremony and pledging to let wolves rip out our vocal cords or some crazy shit like that we were led to the quad for a party. There were a few more acapella groups there too and that Jesse kid was there and drunk off his ass. While Stacie was getting herself a drink he tried to hit on me and finally backed off when I told him I was gay. We stayed for a while but I didn't drink since I still had to drive us home after this. When we got home we crashed almost immediately after showering.

The next day we had our first practice and one of the girls was kicked off in front of everyone because she broke the rules and slept with a treble. After several questions about what was serious in the oath they made us take we finally got down to practicing. They drilled us on vocals and even made us run, the best part was when this girl who calls herself Fat Amy laid down in the bleachers and pretended to run saying she was horizontal running. After several hours of practicing old ass songs we finally called it a day. Aubrey told us that we had a gig soon and that we needed to get into shape. After a failed attempt at a group cheer she let us go but called me back to talk for a second. She told me that in competitions I needed to remove my 'ear monstrosities' and that I needed to stay away from Jesse. I told her that wouldn't be a problem as I couldn't stand the guy really and she scoffed saying, "I can see your toner through those jeans". I just smirked at her saying, "that's my dick" before catching up to a laughing Stacie and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later

Stacie's POV:

These past few months of school and being on the Bellas have passed rather quickly to say the least. Beca has been working a bit less often at the radio station because the manager won't let her do anything but stack cds and that guy Jesse wont leave her alone. Bellas practices have been pretty grueling and we don't seem to be getting any better. Our first gig went terribly and we found out that Chloe has nodes, and on top of all of that Aubrey has been at Becas throat for a while now. I mean sure Beca likes to rile her up but Aubrey really needs to take the stick out of her ass and relax.

During one of the first practices we found out what happened last year when Aubrey puked the Bellas way out of the competition so I understand that she is trying to make up for it but my god is she going about it all wrong. I mean why use the same routines and set list that you previously used, it's like she is trying to screw us over this year too. Aubrey really just has no clue how to connect with us as a group, the riff off three weeks ago really proved that. I mean that night was the first time we had really worked together well as a group. That was also the night Lily found out about Beca and I's relationship. She is just so quiet that sometimes you forget she is there, luckily she was really accepting and actually mentioned that she had suspected we were together for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_Aubrey called an emergency meeting of the Bellas tonight and Beca and I had to cancel date night. We were already dressed for our date and just decided to go to the meeting hoping that it would be over soon and we could still go to dinner. When we got there she told us we were about to go to something called a riff off and that we needed to get to the old pool because we were running behind. Chloe tried to explain what it was on the way but only ended up confusing us even more instead of helping. When we got to the pool we saw that all the other campus acapella groups were waiting in the pool so we climbed down the ladder to join them._

_Those two geeks who ran auditions were running this whole event as well and pretty soon round one began with the category of Ladies of the 80's. Watching the first round sort of gave us an idea of what we were working with, then that one girl from the high notes I think is their name totally ruined the round with her attempt at doing this while high off her ass. The second round began after the high notes were kicked out, and this time we were singing songs about sex. I decided to tease Beca a bit and joined CR when she started us off and when the Trebles cut us off I stood there listening to the song trying to figure out another song to get us back in the running. Aubrey thought I was hitting on the dude and tried to pull me away until I told her I had a song and cut back in until that Jesse guy ruined it._

_He stepped up and cut me off and started singing a song all the while watching Beca as if serenading her. She was scoffing and flipped him off but I could tell he wasn't deterred in the least and continued on. She looked at me and rolled her eyes before going back to ignoring the guy until she got a smirk on her face and ran out cutting him off with a rap. She looked so sexy out there showing the guy up and it took me a minute to focus on what she was singing and once I realized it I jumped in with Fat Amy to join Becs in singing No Diggity. Beca ended up dragging the whole crowd watching into the song with us and then finished it off acting all cool._

_The people running the show kicked us out because we sang 'it's' instead of 'it' which was the next word of the song Jesse had been singing. With that the Trebles won and it became obvious that this whole thing was rigged so they would win. As we were leaving Aubrey went off on Beca for ruining the riff off and then the group separated to go home. Beca and I stood there for a minute in disbelief and then started to laugh a little at how ridiculous Aubrey was being. I turned around and pulled Beca to me wrapping my arms around her neck and said, "Baby you rapping like that was really sexy. How about we go home and I show you how much I loved it when you did that". At this she groaned and smashed our lips together in a heated kiss that went on for a few seconds before we heard someone quietly clear their throat. _

_When we pulled apart we saw Lily standing there smirking at us and realized we had forgotten about her before our little display. We had gotten to know the girl a bit and it turns out that in a one on one situation she has no problem talking out loud albeit still quietly. So when she stopped smirking she said, "I knew it! You guys were way too close to be just roommates and friends from highschool. How long have you been together and why didn't you tell us?". We just laughed at the girl and walked her to her dorm while answering her questions. She seemed surprised at first that we had been together for a little over two years and when she asked why we hadn't told anyone Beca told her that we had wanted to see how long it took for everyone to put it together. Lily laughed at that and told us she would keep our secret and that she would enjoy being in on this prank before going into her dorm._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present

Since then she has come over to our house a few times and had even met Vanessa and Ethan when they came by for a visit. Lily got along really well with Ethan and he seemed to enjoy his company. For someone so quiet she can be pretty hilarious sometimes and I think Vanessa appreciated her dry humor. When Vanessa found out Lily was the only Bella to realize Beca and I's relationship she was really confused until Lily said something about all of them being too oblivious for their own good. Vanessa thought the whole thing was funny and agreed that they had to be oblivious as hell because we are 'so annoyingly in love that it was hard to miss'.

Anyways tomorrow is our first competition and luckily it is in town so we don't have to travel far for it. Beca's shift at the radio station is almost over so I'm about to make dinner for us and Lily since she is coming over. When I am on my way to the kitchen the doorbell rings so I go to get it and see that Lily is there with Fat Amy. I let them in and Lily tells me that Amy found out where she was going and all but demanded to come as well to see her 'twig bitches'. I just laughed at her and let them in and decided to surprise Beca with Amy when she got home.

We move to the kitchen and I start on dinner while Lily gets us all something to drink. We just talk while I cook and learn some funny shit about Amy's life back home. Her lack of filter always makes things interesting and she is just such a fun friend to have. I am almost done with dinner when I hear the front door open and Beca yells out that she is gonna change real quick and I tell her to meet us in the kitchen when she is done. About five minutes later Beca comes into the kitchen wearing some joggers and a tank top.

She walks up to me and doesn't notice Amy yet so I have a feeling she is about to out us to the crazy aussie. My suspicions are confirmed when she wraps her arms around me pulling me into her and kisses me before she says, "hey baby. How was your afternoon?". Just as I go to answer Fat Amy starts spluttering in confusion and Beca finally notices her. She just joins Lily in her laughter at the situation and eventually Amy calms down. Once she is calm Amy asks, "what the hell? When did this happen?". Beca chuckles and says, "Um like 2 years ago dude" causing Amy to say, "Aca-scuse me?". I laugh at her and say, "Aca-believe it!" to which everyone laughs and Amy tells me she is stealing that line.

As we eat we tell her more about our relationship and how it started with the occasional interjection from Lily telling her of the things she has witnessed in the past few weeks. We talked and shared some laughs until about two hours later when Amy checked the time and said, "we better get going. We need to get some sleep because you know Blondy is going to be calling us bright and early to make sure we're ready for tomorrow". We laugh at her and agree with that and the two girls leave to head back to campus. Once we have cleaned up from dinner we go to our room and change into our pajamas settling down for the night. After a bit of kisses and cuddles we drifted to sleep both of us mentally preparing ourselves for the craziness tomorrow is bound to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. The original characters are mine though.**

**Warning: There is some cheesy shit in here. Don't judge me.**

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter will finish off the first movie and the next chapter will move on from there. I may also add some of what is happening back in Storybrooke, I haven't decided yet.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Beca's POV:

We have to be at the competition center by 11:30 so Aubrey is demanding we meet up at 10am to practice a bit more before the actual event. Stacie and I got up at 8:30 this morning so we could eat and get ready in time to get there when Aubrey needs us. After we got out of the shower we had to get dressed in these ridiculous outfits they are making us wear. I throw on some breifs and a sports bra before pulling on some compression shorts so I can wear this stupid skirt. I tried to talk Aubrey out of that but she wouldn't budge but I did manage to get her to let me wear my Vans since I am as tall as the rest of them when they wear heels when I am barefoot.

Stacie is laughing at me as I grumble about the skirt so I look up at her and pout giving her my puppy dog look. She just chuckles and says, "I'm sorry baby but Aubrey won't let you get away with not wearing it". I just pout more and she hugs me and pulls me into a sweet kiss before telling me to suck it up. I growl at her playfully flashing my alpha eyes at her causing her to do the same back at me. I finish getting dressed before going to the bathroom to do my makeup. When I see myself in the mirror I groan out loud and say, "god I look like a fucking flight attendant" causing Stacie to burst out laughing in our room.

We eventually finish getting ready and grab some coffee and bagels for everyone on the way to campus. We are in my jeep today because we have to stop for some errands on the way home, and need the bigger trunk. Luckily we brought a change of clothes so we don't have to be dressed like this in public. We pull up in front of the hall and bring in the food and drink which all of the others are grateful for, even Aubrey. After we ate and did a bit of vocal warmups Aubrey decided we were going to hit the road so we could find good parking.

The four of us that could drive the bus drew straws to see who had to drive and I got the short straw while Chloe got the second shortest, Amy the next, and Aubrey the long est. This means that I have to drive us to the competition today and Chloe drives us back and then next time Amy drives to and Aubrey drives back. We all loaded onto the boat and hit the road with pretty much all of the girls doing their own thing. Stacie was sitting in the back with Lily and Fat Amy which was bound to be an interesting conversation so I used my werewolf hearing to listen in for entertainment during the drive.

We had to stop for gas on the way and used it as a bathroom break as well while the tank was filling. I let all the other girls go into the gas station so I could fill up the tank and then had the first one back watch it for me so I could go to the bathroom. I also had Stacie get me something to drink since I wasn't going to have time to get it myself. Once we got back on the road things were going pretty good although I could hear that Chloe was having to keep Aubrey calm so she didn't puke. After about 15 minutes of driving I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket so I pulled it out and held it up so the screen was showing behind me to Chloe and Aubrey and said, "Hey Red can you tell me who is calling me?". She said, "sure thing Beca. It says 'sis' as the contact name. I didn't know you had a sister". I laughed and said, "that's 'cause I don't" which got me some confused looks from the two, then I shouted, "Oi Stace. Nessa is calling me catch". Once I said that I threw my phone over my shoulder towards the back of the bus without looking, causing some of the Bellas to scream until Stacie caught it effortlessly with barely a glance at it. Gotta say these werewolf senses come in handy sometimes.

Stacie answered the phone and said, "Hey Vanessa" there was a pause where Nessa must have said something "yeah it's Stacie Beca is driving. So what's up?". After there was another pause Stacie got this excited look on her face and squealed into the phone, "OH MY GOD! Are you serious?". Vanessa must have said something else and Stacie told her to send lots of pictures and videos before hanging up and tossing the phone back to me getting a few more gasps of fear before I caught it. Stacie was still bouncing in excitement so I said, "Stace come one what happened to get you so excited?". She just squealed again before talking excitedly saying, "Becs, little Ethan took his first steps a few minutes ago!". This caused me to have the same reaction she did screaming "OH MY GOD!" followed by a whoop of excitement.

Lily was excited by this development as well having met the little man but the rest of the Bellas were very confused. CR spoke for everyone else and said, "Um… who are Vanessa and Ethan?" getting a lot of 'yeahs' from the others as well. I just chuckled and said, "Vanessa is a girl we met a few months ago and Ethan is her son". This caused some awes until Aubrey said, "if she is your friend why is her contact name 'sis' in your phone?". Stacie took over here and said, "when we met her we all just clicked and as we got closer we started to see her as a sister and her us. She even calls Ethan our nephew and since she has no siblings is teaching him to call us his aunties". Stacies phone then got a series of text messages and she squealed again before turning up the volume on her phone and starting a video while she and Lily watched.

Once the video started you could hear Vanessa talking saying, "Hey Ethan can you show your aunties what you learned today?". This was followed by a bunch of giggles from Ethan before Vanessa chimed in saying, "Buddy they aren't here" while laughing. The video cut off and another one started and this time Vanessa said, "Ethan can you come to mama? There you go little bug come to mama". You could hear baby babble before hearing Nessa say, "Baby I'm so proud of you!" before the video stopped. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that all of the Bellas had surrounded Stacie while the videos were playing and were cooing at my adorable nephew. Stacie was crying tears of joy and said, "Oh Becs, he is getting so big. I'm so proud of our little man" this got a chuckle of agreement from me before she promised to show me the videos when we got to the competition.

About twenty minutes later we pulled in and Chloe and Aubrey went inside to get us checked in and find out what time we were performing at. While they were doing that I finally got to see the videos of my nephew which made me so proud of the little guy. I was looking forward to the next time we saw him and could see him walking in person. Chloe came back to the bus and said that we were the last performance of the day and that the first one was starting soon so we should start heading in.

When we got into the auditorium of the place there were people on stage singing with sock puppets which I thought was hilarious since it seemed to piss Aubrey off. After them the Trebels were on and they did a pretty decent job considering they had too much time with the leader doing all the singing. When they were done Jesse came off the stage first and started leading them towards us all the while looking me up and down causing me to shiver in disgust. No matter how many times I told this kid I wasn't interested and was very gay he just would not take the hint and kept bothering me. This caused Aubrey to get it into her head that I was interested in him so she was constantly reminding me to stay away from him, which I mean I was trying but he won't go away.

After going through our entire routine which basically put everyone asleep, until the end when Amy spiced things up by ripping her shirt open, we got the verdicts in and we came in second place. Aubrey was pissed at this because apparently we were only a few points ahead of the sock puppet people, but hey at least we got to move on to the next competition. When we headed into the lobby there was an acapella group of older men singing and trying to sell their albums. It was obvious they never moved on from their college acapella career, which is something the TrebleMakers leader Bumper took pride in making fun of. This caused an all out fight between the two groups in the middle of the lobby which Amy soon tried to join.

We tried to hold her back but Amy was very set on getting into the fight and slipped past all of us into the fray. Since I was the most intimidating Bella remaining, and the only one not in heels, it was up to me to go get Amy before she got hurt or hurt someone. I walked up to her and the guy she was fighting and tried to pull her away which just caused the guy fighting her to turn his attention to me. He threw a punch that I dodged and then went to try again so I decked him in the face knocking him out. While this happened Amy moved on to the next guy and was threatening him with a trophy. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and so I had to let the alpha out a little and yelled at her with a bit of command in it saying, "AMY!". **( AN: Like Scott does to Isaac in Teen Wolf). **This immediately stopped her as well as the rest of the fighting but unfortunately the security guard of the place had already noticed the fight happening.

While he was coming over Amy freaked out and ran leaving me standing in the middle of the fight with the TrebleMakers who didn't also flee. The security guard started taking peoples statements and while he was doing that the rest of the Bellas came to check on me with Stacie leading them. Stacie was checking my fist over since she is a sweet girlfriend and the security guard came over and asked if I was the one who knocked the guy out. When I told him I was he said that he was going to have to arrest me for assault and bring me in for further questioning. This caused Stacie to try to stop it with the Bellas chiming in so I turned to them and said, "guys it's okay. You guys go find Amy and I'll call my dad to come get me".

They reluctantly agreed and I was taken down to the station in handcuffs. Once we got there I called my dad to come get me and then explained what happened to the officers. After hearing that I had hit the guy in self defense they released me and let me wait in the lobby for my dad to come get me. My dad was pissed when he picked me up until I explained what happened, after that he calmed down and we just drove back towards campus. I got a text from Stacie saying that she was at the house with the car so I told my dad to just drop me off there.

When my dad dropped me off and I went inside I noticed all the Bellas sitting around my living room. When Stacie saw my confusion she said, "they showed up a few minutes ago to wait for you". I laughed as they bombarded me with questions about prison and if I became anyone's bitch. After that we sat around and talked for a while until my phone rang indicating my mom was calling. Once I got off the phone with her, in which I was yelled at for getting arrested and then asked if I was okay, I saw all the Bellas besides Stacie watching me. I was about to ask them what they were looking at me for when Ashley said, "You sound really close with your mom". I just laughed at that and told them that she is one of my best friends, then Amy cut in and asked, "What song was that for the ringtone? I have never heard it before". I told them that it was a personal mix I had made for my mom, which then prompted a brief description of what it is that I do which interested a lot of the group. When we tried to talk to Aubrey about doing stuff like that for competitions she just shut us down saying that we couldn't break tradition. After that the Bellas all had to leave to get back to campus since it was getting late and we all had classes tomorrow.

The next few months flew by and pretty soon the term was over and Stacie and I were about to head back up to Maine for Christmas break. After two days of driving we made it home and we made our way to my parents house. It had been decided a few weeks ago that Stacie and I didn't want to have to sleep in separate houses so we would alternate whose parents we stayed in after a week. Since my parents were hosting the Christmas celebrations we decided to stay with them first before going to the Conrad's for the next week since they were hosting new years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later

Stacie's POV:

Spending the holidays with Beca and our families was great and Beca even got me a really pretty necklace with our initials entwined in the middle of a heart. She got a really big kiss for that one causing our parents to laugh at us and eventually I was getting the same from her after she opened her present from me. I had gotten her some new customized Vans with little music notes all over them and her name embroidered on the heel. We had also gotten matching tattoos on our rib cages, Beca got some claw marks with the words 'Her Beast' below it and I got a rose with the words 'Her Beauty'. We had decided on this one to show her boyish personality and my more girly one, but also because it is my favorite Disney movie, even with how wrong they got things, since the character of Belle was so similar to how my real friend Belle had been in the Enchanted Forest.

Regionals are in a week and Aubrey has been super bitchy and high strung in practice lately, and it is honestly starting to get on all of our nerves. We are literally doing the same set list as the last competition which is just ridiculous because no one else is going to use the same songs. No matter how many times we point this out to Aubrey she just gets mad and changes the subject, even Chloe is shut down and she is Aubrey's best friend. Anyways Beca and I are watching Ethan tonight while Nessa goes on a date for the first time in a while. He started talking last month and it is honestly one of the most adorable things in the world. His first word was 'mama' and while he has said a bit more since then his vocabulary is still pretty limited.

Beca has gone to grab us dinner so I am just playing with Ethan in the living room while we wait for her. He has been particularly clingy tonight and started getting fussy when Beca left until I sat with him and started making funny faces at him getting his cute giggles in response. This little man has Beca wrapped around his fingers and it is so funny to watch because she tries to act all badass but all he has to say is 'eca' and she melts like butter. He calls her 'eca' and me 'acy' since he still can't say our full names yet, which we think is just absolutely adorable. Pretty soon Beca is coming through the front door and the second Ethan sees her he is running to her screaming "'eca 'eca" before crashing into her legs while squealing with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day Of Regionals

Stacie's POV:

Regionals are today and Aubrey has been breathing down our necks all morning making sure we know what we need to do to make the performance go perfectly. To be honest all of us are extremely annoyed with her and she just won't let us do a better routine. Beca even tried to make a mix using the songs we use as a base in the background to help appease Aubrey that we used her songs but she won't even listen to it. I helped Becs with the vocals so I know it's good but Aubrey is just so stuck on winning using tradition.

Amy is driving us today and it is like a two hour drive but with 10 girls all stuck on a bus it seems longer. Beca and I are sitting in the back cuddling and Beca is asleep since she had a long night with work. Luke finally started listening to her mixes and playing them on the radio station so he lets her run some of the night shifts. She is loving it because it means her music is played and she also gets to avoid Jesse on the off chance they are there at the same time. Once Beca told Luke about Jesse's stalker type attitude he stopped scheduling them for the same shifts if it could be avoided. Honestly I am really glad that Luke is doing something about it because I swear to god that Jesse kid is going to get his ass kicked the next time he comes for my girl.

Even though I tend to be the less dominant person in the relationship Jesse's consistent chasing of a girl who wants nothing to do with him is causing my wolf to be more and more possessive. Of course our wolves act rather differently to possessive feelings towards our mate. When Beca's wolf is possessive she marks me during sex by biting over the initial bite she made last year. For my wolf possessiveness presents itself in a need to be claimed almost instantly by my mate. This means that we have been having a lot more sex than we already were, and since I am always horny the rest of the Bellas think I am some sort of nymphomaniac.

Honestly the fact that none of the others besides Lily and Amy have figured out that Becs and I are together is kind of hilarious. I mean how oblivious can people be, we are constantly touching each other in some way, we know practically everything about one another, and we treat each other's parents as our own parents. They all just think that we are best friends who moved to school together and decided to be roommates. They aren't completely wrong I mean Beca is my best friend but she is also so much more than that.

We just pulled up to the gas station so Amy could fill the tank so I need to wake Beca up so we can get her some more coffee to wake her up. Once she is up the two of us Amy and CR get off the bus to go get coffee, Amy can pay for gas and so CR can use the restroom. CR is funny, she hasn't told us all for sure that she is a lesbian but it is sort of obvious with her not so secret crush on me. She hasn't done anything about it though she just stares. As we are coming out of the gas station Amy is heading to fill the tank after paying and she gets yelled at by Bumper as the Trebles pass us and he says something about sabotage as he throws a burrito at her. Once the mexican food is splattered all over her Amy's usual dramatics come out to play and she starts saying that she has been shot and falls down to the ground like she is dying.

CR threatened her with mouth to mouth and she finally calmed down so we got her a clean shirt and got back on the bus. Amy was pretty mad so Beca sat up front to get her to calm down as we drove. Pretty soon Chloe starts to hum along to whatever is playing on her Ipod and then she starts singing 'Party in the USA' out loud. Pretty soon all of us are singing along except Beca, she knows the words but hates the song. Finally we guilt her into singing with us much to her chagrin and we are all singing until the bus starts to slow until it shutters to a stop. Aubrey asks what is happening and Amy says we ran out of gas. When she gets incredulous looks since she just filled the tanks she says she got hit by flying mexican food and forgot to actually get gas. Aubrey says, "Aca-scuse me?" and Amy winks at me in the rearview mirror before saying, "Aca-believe it!". This gets a chuckle out of the three of us who know where she stole that line from.

Eventually we end up having to call Bumper and hitch a ride for the last 45 minutes to the competition center. The ride ends up being awkward as hell with all the Trebles on one side and all the Bellas on the other just sitting in silence. Bumper tries to talk smack but gets shut down by Amy saying, "we're gonna pitch slap you so hard your man boobs are gonna concave". He just looks unsure of how to respond to that and we spend the rest of the ride trying our best to ignore the other group. Jesse keeps trying to get Beca's attention but she just keeps rolling her eyes and playing a game on her phone while I watch her.

Once we get there and go our separate ways things get a little less tense and we start getting ready for the competition. We are one of the last two groups with the Trebles as the only ones after us. After sitting through the rest of the groups we head to the side wings to get ready while a group called the Footnotes. We are all wondering where this group came from and I can actually hear one of the announcers for the competitions radio station saying that the lead singer sounds like his balls haven't dropped yet. This causes me to laugh but I can't help but agree with that as his voice is too squeaky still.

Once they are done and we go on we start our same old boring setlist again which causes most of the crowd to zone out. I can see Beca watching the judges intently and I notice they are totally disinterested in our number. As we are going through the routine Beca glances at me apologetically before she sings 'Bulletproof' while we sing 'The Sign'. I am not honestly that surprised she did that as it is part of her mix for this setlist but she is getting a lot of glares from Aubrey, I would join her if I didn't have to do background vocals for the other song. Beca continues singing the song while we finish and you can just see Aubrey seething with rage while trying to hide it.

Beca leads us off the stage at a fast pace with the rest of us trying to catch up and Aubrey trying to push her way to the front. I can tell whatever is about to happen is going to end badly but as I go to follow I knock into someone else and end up causing them to drop their papers and stuff all over the place. I stop to help them and look up to see the rest of the girls have left me behind so I just keep helping the girl with all the stuff she dropped. I was going to try to tune my wolf hearing into the group to find out what is happening but the girl keeps apologizing profusely and I am trying to talk her down which is taking all my attention.

As I finally find the girls I hear Aubrey finishing a rant at Beca saying, "... you are a grade a pain in my ass. And I know your hooking up with Jesse". I am about to cut in when Jesse steps up and tries to say that they aren't. Jesse's interruption just pisses Beca off even more and she snaps at him saying, "Oh my god. Of course you're here right now! Look dude I don't need your help. So could you just back off!?". Before anyone can react to that Benji cuts in telling the Trebles their time for performing is up. As the trebles walk away Beca says, "you know if this is what I get for trying" before scoffing and walking away, I am about to follow after her but Benji does it and she says in a voice only my wolf hearing can pick up "Stace I'm just gonna head to the bus to calm down I will see you in a few minutes".

Once she is out of sight I turn to the group and say, "What the hell just happened? I get held up for two minutes and when I come back Beca is pissed. What the fuck guys". The girls have the decency to look shameful but Aubrey starts saying some shit about how Beca ruined our chances and she knew she shouldn't have let her in the group. She says this and then she walks away and I turn to Amy and lily to find out what happened, and once she tells me I am even more mad than I already was. All Beca wanted to do was help our chances but it doesn't seem to have worked out like that. Once I have the whole story I tell Lily and Amy to follow me to Beca and tell the rest of the girls to give us some space.

The three of us soon find her outside pacing in front of the bus angrily while cursing to herself in several different languages. She tends to do this when she is mad, for some reason the cussing in several languages seems to calm her but she also does it out of habit because she couldn't cuss in english in front of her mother. She soon notices us and stops her pacing and smiles at us sheepishly before saying, "I'm sorry. I just people were falling asleep and I had to do something". We assured her that it was fine and we were just surprised because it wasn't expected. The four of us decide to get a cab back to campus and we send a message to the rest of the girls telling them we were doing that to get some space from all the tension.

We got a cab and just went to campus so we can get Beca's jeep and also so Lily and Amy can get their luggage from their dorms, before heading to the house. We decided a few weeks ago that Amy and Lily were going to come home with Beca and I for spring break because they want to meet our parents and neither of them can afford to go home for the week. Once we get to the house we make some dinner and then we take turns showering before going to bed. We have to leave early tomorrow to make the drive up to Maine before the day is done. We are all packed and prepared and we have an alarm set for like 4:30 tomorrow morning to get up and hit the road.

The next day the drive to Maine is hilarious, we rock out to different songs and play games. We even got Amy to play Never Have I Ever which she had never heard of, instead of drinking alcohol to signal having done something we had to eat a jelly bean. By the end of it Amy had a bad stomach ache from all of the jelly beans she had to eat and she was already planning to play it at a party with alcohol. We are staying at Beca's parents house because it is bigger than my parents house and has more guest rooms. When we get to her house it is like 9:30pm and we are all tired and hungry. Her parents come out to greet us and we go inside and eat a small meal while catching up a bit. Her parents then let us go to bed and we get the girls settled in their rooms before heading to Beca's old room which has become our room whenever we stay with her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later:

Beca's POV:

Spring break with Amy and Lily was so much fun and interesting. My parents love them both and find them hilarious and we had a lot of fun times. We had to tell the girls about the werewolf thing when Beca's mom sort of revealed us by accident on the second day. You see Lily is still very quiet around people she doesn't know and so while we were having breakfast with both sets of parents she was back to her near whisper talk. My mom was on the other end of the table and so she shouldn't have been able to hear what was said but when Lily cracked a joke about Aubrey being an 'Aca-nazi with a stick up her ass' my mom lost it in laughter. When she was asked about what was funny she repeated what Lily said and the girls were confused as to how she possibly heard that. Surprisingly enough they both took it very well and Amy even admitted to already having suspected that the supernatural was real. Lily was absolutely fascinated about all of it and asked if we would consider letting her join my pack either as an honorary human member or by changing her.

We told her to really think about her options and to get back to us at the end of the week once she had truly processed all of it. During the week we showed them around town to all our old haunts and even went camping at the lake. When we were swimming at the lake the girls saw our matching tattoos for the first time and they thought they were awesome and cheesy. Lily mentioned having always wanted one but being too afraid of needles. I was already planning on getting another tattoo so we decided we should have Lily watch it happen to show her it wasn't that bad. Needless to say we were all proved extremely wrong because she watched me getting the tattoo for like five seconds before passing out.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and soon enough we were leaving to head back to Barden. We left on Saturday very early so we could get there later that night and spend all of Sunday sleeping before classes on Monday. While we were driving Lily, Amy, and Stacie got a text from Aubrey saying that we were back in the finals for the ICCAs because the lead singer of the Footnotes who previously beat us was still in highschool so they were disqualified. I did not get a text from Aubrey but she did get one from Chloe telling her that she was still welcome if she wanted. The four of us talked it over and decided that I would come to the second half of practice so that we could see everyone else's reaction to her not being there and so that she could see what Aubrey had to say.

Needless to say the next practice was a disaster because not even an hour into it Stacie was already texting me to come by earlier than expected because things were not going well. When I got there Stacie was blowing her rape whistle while CR was grabbing her butt, which made my wolf release a low rummbing growl. Lily was doing a snow angel in what looked and smelled like a giant pool of vomit. Fat Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey were screaming and wrestling on the ground, and Jessica, Ashley, and Denise were all cowering in a corner. Once I screamed at them asking what the hell was happening Aubrey got up and started to say that I couldn't be there because this was a Bellas practice. So I did what she made the girl who she kicked off on the first day do, I started to drag a chair towards the exit to symbolize my loss of place on the team. Luckily before I made it to the exit Aubrey called out for me to wait which to which I responded, "Thank you that would have been embarrassing".

Aubrey then told us that she was sorry she had been so hard on us but she was doing what her dad taught her growing up. This caused me to realize that other than Stacie, Lily, and Amy I didn't know much about any of the Bellas at all. I brought this up and we all decided to share something with the group that the others may not have known. Stacie decided to start us off and said, "I have a lot of sex", causing most of the Bellas to say that they knew that. Stacie rolled her eyes and said, "Let me finish. I have a lot of sex with the person I have been in a relationship with for over 2 and a half years". She finishes this off smirking at some of the Bellas who look sheepish because they thought she slept around a lot.

As we continued going around we learned that Jessica was related to Benji, they were third cousins or something. Ashley is the youngest of five and the only girl. Denise was homeschooled until she was in her junior year of high school. Lily ate her twin in the womb. Fat Amy's real name is Fat Patricia. CR has a gambling problem that started after she broke up with her girlfriend. We found out that Aubrey's dad is an even bigger dictator than her and that she does occasionally know how to have fun. I told everyone that I was fluent in several languages, and that this was the most friends I've ever had. Lastly Chloe shocked us all when she revealed that she had surgery to remove her nodes and that she may never sing the same again.

This caused a lot of tears and condolences all around and eventually Aubrey stood up and asked me what we needed to do to fix this, while throwing me the pitch pipe thus making me captain of the Bellas. The first thing I did after catching the pitch pipe was send everyone home to clean up and to meet up in an hour at the pool where we had the riff off. Stacie and I went to get dinner before meeting everyone at the pool and thankfully they had all either just gotten a coat for the cold or showered away the vomit. When we got to the pool I had Aubrey choose a song and we started to figure out how to sing the acapella version of it. Finally we ended up with an awesome mashup of 'Just the Way You Are' and 'Just a Dream'. We also learned that with Chloe's messed up vocal chords she could hit the base notes now.

Over the next few weeks we came up with an amazing new routine with new choreography and a mashup of six different songs. I had the girls give me a list of songs and I figured out a way to mix some of them together to make an awesome track for us to which Stacie helped Chloe and Aubrey come up with new choreography for it. In the end the six songs we ended up with were 'Price Tag' by Jesse J, 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds, 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull, 'Party in the U.S.A.' by Miley Cyrus, and 'Turn The Beat Around' by Vicki Sue Robinson. The first time I played the finished mashup to the Bellas they were all blown away and in awe of how well it all came together, Aubrey even apologized to me for not listening to me sooner about all this because it could have helped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day Of Finals

Beca's POV:

The ICCAs are in New York just like they always were so rather than driving we all bought our own plane tickets so we weren't stuck on a bus for days together. We got there the day before the competition and just hung out in the hotel with four girls to a room. Stacie, Lily, Amy, and I got to room together and so Stacie and I could be ourselves completely in our room. We have a bet going with the four of us as to when the rest of the Bellas will finally figure out that Stacie and I are dating. Stacie thinks it will next week. Lily thinks it won't be until next year. Amy thinks they already know. And I think it will take a blatantly obvious event like seeing us kiss before they get it.

That night we had dinner with Stacie and I's parents because they flew down for the competition. We all joked around and stuff and the rents even got in on our bet with the dads agreeing with me and the moms agreeing with Stacie. But they said that if either of us were wrong they felt Lily was closer in her guess than Amy, to which Amy pouted but conceded that they were likely right. All in all we had a nice dinner and then the four of us went back up to our room so we could get some sleep before the mandatory practice Aubrey was calling before the competition tomorrow.

The next morning we got up early and had breakfast with the rest of the Bellas before heading to a practice space in the hotel gym to rehearse before tonight. Once we went through the routine a few times we decided to watch movies for a while in Aubrey and Chloe's room before getting ready and heading over to the competition. Of course Stacie and I were cuddling the entire time we watched movies and still no one noticed it at all which got a few chuckles from Amy and Lily. Finally it was time to go to our rooms and get changed for tonight before heading over.

I was thankfully able to convince Aubrey to let us not wear the flight attendant uniforms and instead we all got to wear what we wanted with the colors of yellow, navy blue, black, and white as the theme for the outfits and we all still had to wear the bella scarf. I wore some black skinny jeans, my Vans Stacie got me for christmas, a black tank top, and a navy blue button up that was only half buttoned, I also had my scarf tied around my wrist. Stacie was wearing some black short shorts, a black tank top, and a white button up that was tied around her midsection, with her scarf tied around her ankle, and her black Vans that were platformed like they were high heels. Amy wore a black shirt and black pants with her shoes and her scarf like mine. Lily wore a yellow tank top, some black pants, and her sneakers, and her scarf in her pocket since she was going to tie it around her microphone. We all had our hair half up and half down.

As we were getting dressed I realized I had forgotten my compression shorts so I was really glad I wore the somewhat tight jeans that would hold my shit in place. When I said this to Stacie she absolutely lost it just flailing around in laughter and drew the attention of the others. I was about to make up something when Stacie in her flailing laughter accidentally punched me in the balls causing me to fall to the ground cupping myself, Stacie stopped laughing immediately and started to apologize profusely. While I was pulling myself together on the ground I nodded to Stacie and she explained my condition to Amy and Lily. needless to say that they were both supportive and once Stacie had told them what I had said they too lost it in laughter.

Later that night after watching a bunch of other mediocre groups perform we were waiting in the wings while the Trebles performed before it was our turn. The Trebles were there without Bumper who moved to LA to sing in the big leagues or something. They did a really good mashup of 'Bright Lights, Bigger City' by Cee Lo Green, and 'Magic' by B.O.B. with Benji as a new member to replace Bumper. While they were clearing the stage I started to give everyone a pep talk and started off by saying, "I love you awesome nerds", to which I was then cut off by Amy who finished the pep talk. As we walked out I heard the crowd murmuring about the change in both leadership and outfits and they all seemed intrigued which was very good.

I counted us in before blowing the pitch pipe and we started off with Aubrey and Chloe singing the beginning of Price Tag. we slowly built up to Lily's amazing beatboxing and went into the rest of the song with many base notes for Chloe to hit. We were dancing the whole time and you could tell we were having so much more fun with this than any of our past performances. CR totally wowed the crowd with her rapping and we had many ranges of ages in the audience happy with our song choices. The audience really liked our conga line thing while I was singing Don't You, and I was looking at my mom while singing it because The Breakfast Club is her favorite movie.

My mom and several others got the movie reference and raised a fist in the air like the ending scene just before we did it in our choreography. Stacie and I were paired together for the sexy dancing where she pretended to grind on me. Throughout everything Lily was absolutely killing it with the beatboxing and everyone was loving everything. After Amy's solo and a sort of ending sequence where each song was referenced again we finished off to the crowd going absolutely berzerk in applause. We were all panting and smiling like crazy as we walked off the stage handing our mics to a stagehand as we went down the stairs. We walked to our seats and ended up in front of the Trebles, and I ended up in front of Jesse with Stacie next to me.

dJesse kept trying to talk to me and saying stuff about how I proved my love to him because I sang his favorite song from his favorite movie. Donald was sitting next to him and was looking at him like he was crazy as were Stacie and I. I told him that someone else suggested that song and that I chose to sing it because it was from my moms favorite movie and that I didn't sing to him but rather to my mom who was a few rows behind him. He started to say I was wrong so I cut him off and said, "dude for like the hundredth time, we are never gonna happen. I am very gay and also in a relationship. I have told you this many times before. Seriously dude leave me the hell alone". Donald and some of the other boys heard me as did Aubrey and Chloe so while Stacie held my hand to calm me down the Trebles worked to get him away from me.

While all of this was happening the judges decided the winners and were about to announce who was in third place. Before they told us which group was in third Aubrey turned to me and said, "I am sorry I gave you so much shit about Jesse. I honestly didn't know you were gay or that he was basically stalking you". I told her it was okay and we listened to the judges tell us that some random group from Ohio was in third place. Up next they told us who was in second place and it ended up being the Treblemakers much to their chagrin. I mean they were happy to have placed but were sad they didn't win like they thought they would.

We all listened with rapt attention as the judges announced that the winners for this year's ICCA championships were … "The Barden Bellas!". We all jumped up and screamed in excitement before moving to the stage to accept our trophy. While we were walking up to get it, 'We Are the Champions' by Queen started playing over the speakers in the arena. When we got up there and accepted our trophy the crowd went absolutely wild and I could hear my mom screaming something about how proud she was of her baby. As we were all hugging each other in congratulations I sort of forgot where we were and when it was my turn to hug Stacie I pulled her into a deep kiss causing the Bellas to gasp around us in shock.

We pulled apart and giggled at their reaction before we headed off the stage towards the lobby. Once we got out there the Bellas minus Lily and Amy rounded on Stacie and I and said, "When the hell were you gonna tell us!?". This caused the four of us to crack up at them and it took us several minutes to calm down all the while they were glaring at us waiting for us to explain. Lily started off saying, "How the hell did it take this long for you to figure this out? I had suspected something from the beginning and have known for sure since the Riff Off". Amy agreed with her in her askance of how they never noticed and then told them that she had found out a few weeks after Lily did.

The Bellas then looked to Stacie and I so we explained to them how we had met in high school and how we had gotten together a few months later and been together ever since. We also told them that our parents had been super supportive and bought us our house. The reference to living together caused a lot of them to groan in realization that we were not just roommates. By this point Stacie and I's parents had found us and were listening in on the explanation and when we were done my mom cut in and said, "God they have been absolutely sickeningly adorable together since the beginning". This caused Stacie and I to blush and the Bellas and our moms to awe at us before laughing. Then my dad said, "Wait so the kiss on stage means that Beca won the bet on when they would figure out you both were together right? So how much money did she just win?". The Bellas asked us what the bet was and when we explained they pouted at us and then Chloe asked, "I gotta know now. How much did you win Beca?". I smirked at them all and said, "well with the money from Amy, Lily, Mom, Dad, Mama C, Papa C, and Stacie that makes about $350". This caused some groans from the losers of the bet and a resounding shouted "WHAT?!" from the Bellas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: there is smut in this chapter at the end of Becas POV the first time. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Years Later

Beca's POV:

The past two years as co-captain of the Bellas has been a lot of fun and we have come rather far as a group. Chloe got held back another year because she failed Russian lit so she was a repeat senior for Stacie and I's sophomore year at Barden. I left Chloe as my co-captain for that year in order to get used to the job and get her help with choreography along with Stacie. Since we were working together with Chloe as captains of the Bellas we grew closer with her and were able to help tutor her in her Russian Lit class so she passed it and finally graduated a year later. She then joined the undergrad program for Veterinary school but undergrads cannot be captains of extracurricular groups at Barden so she is still in the Bellas but cannot be captain. Aubrey still stops by sometimes to check in and see how the Bellas are doing as their former captain, but we all know she just misses our craziness.

After Chloe graduated Stacie was voted in as co-captain for her work with choreography since I suck at that stuff but she is good at it. Stacie and I were worried the other Bellas would think her co-captaincy was favoritism on my part due to our relationship but the rest of the Bellas were very adamant that she got the job because due to our relationship we have the best chemistry to run the group without tension. We still get help from Chloe a lot of the time and she is like a honorary third captain but she cannot physically hold the title due to school policy. We have won the ICCAs every year since freshman year and have become an extremely popular group in the community. With the money we got from gigs alone as a group we were able to get a house near Stacie and I's house for the Bellas to share. We were originally going to sell our house and move to the Bella house but they all decided that they didn't want to have to listen to our late night couple activities and that we should keep our own house.

Needless to say Lily and Amy found that entire thing to be absolutely hilarious and when we got defensive Amy said, "They have a point Shawshank. Y'all were loud as hell even when staying at your parents house for spring break. No joke after you went to bed the first night your mom offered Lily and I earplugs and even they didn't do much to help". This got Stacie and I to shut up rather quickly blushing profusely while the rest of the Bellas laughed their asses off. Later after the rest of the Bellas left Amy said, "Also Shawshank. I really don't want to accidentally walk in on you naked and see your little friend". She said this while shuddering and got agreement from Lily on this point while I blushed and Stacie laughed at me before turning to them and saying, "Oh honey. It is in no way little". I just groaned in embarrassment while Amy and Lily quickly found a way to leave soon after.

We are currently about to start our senior year of college and Stacie and I have just come home from visiting our parents for the summer. We are having dinner tonight with Vanessa and her boyfriend of a year, Benji. We actually introduced the two after getting to know Benji a bit more during sophomore year and discovering that he is not a complete jerk like most of the TrebleMakers. The two of them hit it off really well and a few months later were in a steady relationship, and he is so good with little Ethan who just adores Benji. Frank passed away at the beginning of the summer and it hit Stacie, Vanessa, and I rather hard. We all had to help Sandy through the whole thing and finally met her daughters family when they came out for the funeral. Over the next few weeks before going to visit our parents Stacie and I helped Sandy's family pack up her house because she is moving in with her daughter since she is getting too old to live on her own. I was sad to see her go but we hope she is in a better place to grieve surrounded by family.

Lily never did join my pack since after watching Stacie and I struggle, even with our control, during the full moon IT sort of took away all the novelty in her idea to be one of us. She still thinks it is cool but she doesn't think she could handle living like that all the time. Amy agrees with Lily although she never wanted to really be a part of the pack in the first place. Well I guess they are sort of a part of the pack in the sense that they are our honorary human members like Stacie's Uncle Stiles is for her Uncle Scott's pack.

Sophomore year we got a new Bella named Florencia, but we call her Flo, she is a latina gymnast who does a lot of flips and stuff to spice up our choreography. She says a lot of crazy things which just makes her fit in with our wacky group. She is by far our shortest member so she gets teased a lot for being tiny but she always goes along with it and says she is fun sized like the tiny candies. Flo also seems to just constantly say what is on her mind and it often breaks the tension that may come about when she cuts in with her hilarious tidbits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The president was in town for a fundraising meeting of some sort and the governor's daughter is a big Bellas fan so he had hired us for the entertainment for the meeting. We had a killer set list and choreography and Amy even was doing some acrobatic moves with the silk hanging from the ceiling. Unfortunately she didn't wear underwear and her pants split during her segment and she flashed a lot of important people, like the United States President. The ICCA people were pretty fucking pissed off about it and we were kicked out of the competition for the year as well as for the foreseeable future. Somehow we managed to talk them into letting us back in if we won the Worlds Acapella competition this year instead. They thought this was pretty hilarious since no American team has ever won but we are determined to prove them wrong.

Since we were kicked out of ICCA competition we couldn't hold auditions for the group but we could still let people in if they specifically requested the Bellas. Due to the fact that we couldn't actually hold auditions Stacie and I got to go out for our five year anniversary since we aren't needed for auditions and we told the Bellas that if someone came to be let in the group a majority vote would equal an invitation to the Bellas. We originally were going to go out for our anniversary tomorrow while we had auditions the night of our actual anniversary, but once everything happened and the Bellas found out my plans for the evening they decided to let us go out and celebrate and said that they could invite Aubrey over to help in case anyone came for auditions.

What Stacie doesn't know is that I am planning to propose to her tonight since it is our five year anniversary and I cannot wait any longer to call her my fiance. Since it is a special night Stacie was taken over to the Bella house to get ready so we could surprise each other with our outfits for the night. I see that I only have an hour and a half before I have to pick her up so I should start getting ready. I hop in the shower really quick and once I am out I throw on a sports bra and my boxer briefs. I pull on some nice slacks and a white button up shirt before tucking in my shirt and putting my belt on. I put on the brand new all black hightop vans I got for tonight and then got the red bowtie Chloe got me to match Stacie's dress. I put on some light eyeliner and fixed my hair with cornrows on the right half and the left half down and straightened. I spritz on some perfume before grabbing my dress coat and grabbing the ring box out of its hiding place.

I had Stacie's engagement ring custom made just for her. It has a rose gold band and rather than a diamond there is an emerald stone the color of her eyes as the center stone. Surrounding the emerald are tiny sapphires the color of my eyes and on the inside the band it engraved to say 'True Love Lasts Forever'. Once the ring box is in my pocket I grab my keys and phone and check the time. Seeing as I still have about 20 minutes until I pick her up I run down to get her some flowers before picking her up. I got her five roses one for every year we have been together as is tradition on our anniversary. As I pull up to the Bella house I can see CR glancing out the living room window to make sure it is me that just pulled up. I walk up the path to the door and ring the doorbell and hear the Bellas squealing inside before Chloe opens the door. She invites me in and says that Stacie should be down in a second before reaching up and fixing my bowtie since i suck at tying them.

Just as she finishes fixing my bowtie I hear a throat clear at the top of the stairs and I look up to see Stacie coming down them looking more beautiful than I have ever seen. She is wearing a red two piece dress that shows off her toned midsection and stops about two inches above her knees. She has part of her hair braided like a crown and the rest of it flowing down her back and has on some light makeup. She also has on some black pumps so she is a bit closer to my height for the night. As she comes down the stairs I am staring at her with my jaw dropped in awe and when she stops in front of me she pushes my jaw closed and says, "five years together and you still do this everytime I come down dressed for a date". This snaps me out of my daze and I say, "Yeah. Five years and you still look … wow… every time". This makes her blush as she giggles at me while the rest of the Bellas are cooing at us and taking pictures of us.

I give her the roses which gets more coos out of the Bellas and she passes them off to Chloe, who has a key for emergencies, who promises to put them in our house while we are on the date. After that is taken care of we are off and I walk her to the car and open the door for her like I always do. She gets in and we hold hands the entire drive to the restaurant, she keeps trying to get me to tell her where but I won't budge. We pull up to a fancy italian restaurant and I get out to open her door before leading her inside and telling the hostess that we have a reservation under 'Mitchell'. She tells us it will be a few minutes while they get the table ready and to wait off to the side before walking off to get someone to set up our table. Since all the benches are full of people waiting who didn't have reservations I stand against the wall and Stacie leans against my front wrapping my arms around her as I put my head on her shoulder.

We are making casual conversation as she plays with my fingers that are resting on her exposed midsection while we wait. She gets a text from Chloe with the pictures the Bellas took of us at the house a few minutes ago. She giggles at the dazed look I got when I saw her and starts to tease me about it, making me blush and bury my face in her neck as I slightly tickle her stomach. This just garners more giggles from her and causes her to drop her phone which catches the attention of the couple next to us. The lady picks up Stacie's phone and hands it to her after glancing at the picture that made Stacie laugh. She chuckles a bit and says, "don't worry about it dear my husband makes the same face every time I get dressed up. Nothing to be embarrassed over. By the way you two make an adorable couple". She gets a lot of agreement from her husband and some of the others around us and we thank all of them before the hostess calls our name saying the table is waiting for us.

When we get to our table I pull out Stacie's chair for her and order us each a glass of wine and some water for the table. I figure if I have one glass of wine and lots of water the water and my fast metabolism from being a werewolf will burn off the alcohol before I have to drive us home. We look at the menu for a few minutes before the waiter comes with our wine to take our order. I decide to get the fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken, and Stacie orders spaghetti. We also get an order of breadsticks to split. As we wait for our food we talk about how classes are going and about what to do for the Bellas to get ready for Worlds. Our breadsticks come first and we snack on those while we continue conversations about random things.

When the food comes, Stacie gets excited since she loves Italian food and her excitement over little things like this just never seems to stop surprising me. Everything about her amazes me and I am really excited to ask her to marry me. I was expecting to be somewhat nervous but as it gets closer to the time to propose I am coming to realize that I have nothing to be nervous over because I know she is going to say yes no matter what. I know that seems somewhat cocky but I have known that I would spend the rest of my life with her ever since the first time we kissed when we felt the pulse of True Love. that plus the fact that we have talked about marriage a few times over the five years we have been together are making me feel rather confident in the outcome of tonight.

We are both too full for desert by the time we are done so we decide to just order another glass of wine each and just enjoy each other's company for a while longer. After the waiter brings the wine and clears the table I look around and see that the couple from before seated at a table nearby the husband is looking our way when I pull the ring box out of my pocket as I get ready to propose. He makes eye contact with me and I wink at him before turning my attention back to my beautiful girlfriend. As I take in her beauty I notice him getting his wife's attention before pointing in our direction. Stacie asks me why I am staring and I tell her that I am looking at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She blushes at this and looks down at the table so I chance one last glance at the couple and see the wife hold up her phone and mouth video to me asking if we want this filmed. I hadn't planned on that but decided at the last minute to let her so we can forever remember this so I slightly nod and flash them a thumbs up from under the table.

I look back at Stacie just in time for her to look up from the table as she smiles bashfully at me with a slight blush still present on her cheeks. She tells me to stop making her blush and I say, "Why would I do that you look even prettier when you blush". She scoffs at this so I grab her hands and say, "Hey I'm being serious. I think your blush makes you more beautiful because it shows that you appreciate being complemented and you don't just expect it. It is one of the many things I love about you". She blushes deeper and says, "One of the many huh? Well what else is there?". This makes me smile and all my earlier proposal speech plans are thrown away as I go with the path she has just opened up for me. I start and say, "Well to begin with you have a big heart, you want to help make sure everyone is happy and comfortable before you make yourself comfortable. You are extremely patient which is going to make you an amazing teacher in the future. You still get flustered over the little things like me telling you I love you or calling you beautiful even after five years of being together. And this is just to name a few". By this point she is tearing up a little and I know that my moment is coming. I continue saying, "I knew the moment that I met you that you were going to change my life one way or another. And I was right. You have been my best friend since the first week of junior year. You do everything possible to avoid your harsh past affecting your future. You changed my life for the better in more ways than one, and you continue making my life better every day. I'm sorry for rambling. I am just a bit nervous, but what I am trying to say is that I love you with everything in me and with that in mind there is something I have to do".

She is crying softly by this point and seems slightly confused as to my last statement until I stand up pulling the ring box into view. As I kneel in front of her she lets out a shocked gasp bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. I grab her hand with the engagement ring on display and say, "Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad, I cannot imagine spending a single moment in my life without you by my side. I would be extremely honored to call you my wife. Will you marry me?". She lets out a sob before rapidly nodding her head and saying, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you". I slip the ring on her finger to much applause from the people around us before pulling her into a passionate kiss. We just hold each other close for a few moments before returning to our seats and calling the waiter over to pay our check. He comes over but is not alone and says, "Ladies, that was a very beautiful moment and our owner here would like to offer for your meal to be free tonight in honor of this special occasion". We try to refuse such a generous offer but the owner keeps insisting and finally gets us to agree by saying, "the two of you remind me of myself and my wife when we were your age. Please let me do for you what was done for me on this occasion". We thank him and prepare to go on the next part of my plans for this evening.

We gather our things to leave and I stop by the couples table and give the wife my email address and she tells me she will send me the video of the proposal as soon as she can. We thank them profusely and go out to the car where I open the door for my fiance before getting in the drivers side. As I close my door Stacie pulls me to her and kisses me deeply from across the center console and then pulls away saying, "God I love you so much". I lean in to peck her lips one more time and say, "I love you too beautiful". She blushes and giggles calling me a charmer as I start the car and begin to take us to our next destination. Since we stargazed in the park for our first date I decided to do that again for this special night so I quickly drove us to the park near our house and grabbed the blanket from the back seat before opening the door for my wonderful fiance.

On our walk to the best part of the park for stargazing I notice Stacie shivering so I pull off my dress coat and wrap it around her shoulders earning a beautiful smile from her in the process. Soon enough we find the perfect spot so I lay out the blanket and sit down with my legs separated so Stacie can sit between them. We just sit there for a while holding each other and watching the stars before it gets too cold and we decide to head home for the night. On the drive home Stacie keeps pulling me into sweet kisses at every stoplight and I can smell her arousal slowly building the closer we get to home. When we pull into the driveway she is too impatient to let me open the door for her and is already unlocking the front door by the time I catch up to her. Once we are inside and the door is closed she pins me against it pulling me into a needy kiss and says, "Baby I need you so bad right now". I can feel myself stir in my boxers as she says this and I pull her back into another kiss before wrapping my arms around her waist and licking her lips begging for entrance.

She denies me entrance to her mouth so I move my hands down from her waist and to her ass giving it a squeeze. This gets a gasp from Stacie and I take this chance to push my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. We continue kissing passionately until air becomes an issue and I separate from her lips moving my kisses to her neck. I keep kissing down her neck until I find her sweet spot causing Stacie to moan in want as she puts her fingers in my hair holding my head in place against her neck. I move my hands down below her ass to the top of her thighs and lift her up making her squeal and wrap her legs around my waist. I continue sucking on her neck as I carry her upstairs to our bedroom.

When I walk into our room I kick the door shut behind us and throw Stacie on the bed before crawling on top of her, capturing her lips in another kiss. We continue kissing like this for a few minutes before I pull back and start to unbutton my shirt as Stacie watches me hungrily while biting her lip. This causes me to groan in pleasure picking up the pace on getting undressed. Once I am down to my sports bra and boxer briefs I pull Stacie up off the bed and begin undressing her as well. Since her dress is in two separate parts there are two zippers down the back so I start with the top section. I reach around her and pull the zipper down all the way as the top section of the dress falls to the floor revealing her black lacy bra. After that it is time for the skirt portion of the dress so I unzip that and let it join the top on the floor revealing her matching lacy thong.

Once she steps out of the dress I pick her up again and lay her on the bed pulling her back in for another passionate kiss before trailing my way down her neck to her chest. I pepper the top of her breasts with kisses before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp of her bra before pulling it away revealing her glorious breasts. After throwing her bra behind us I leaned down and captured one of her nipples in my mouth while moving my hand to the other causing her to arch her back off the bed and moan in pleasure. I pay equal attention to each of her breasts before leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen stopping at the hem of her thong. By this point she is panting in need and as I pepper her waist with kisses she groans out and says, "Please baby. I need you so much". I pull her thong down her legs revealing her perfectly shaven pussy glistening with her arousal.

Once she is completely naked I quickly pull off my sports bra and step out of my boxer briefs before laying on my stomach between her legs so I am level with her sex. I breathe in the scent of her arousal making me moan and my dick twitch before throwing her legs over my shoulders and diving in, swiping my tongue up her slit making her moan. I continue to lick up and down her slit before paying special attention to her clit lashing my tongue back and forth over it. I keep switching my attention between sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance with my tongue. I can feel her legs starting to try to close so I can tell she is nearing her release so I focus my efforts on bringing her closer and closer to that high. I give a few more lashes of my tongue on her clit before moving down and thrusting it into her entrance, throwing over the edge flooding my mouth with her juices as she screams out her pleasure.

I continue to lap up her juices as she slowly comes down from her high and once she is calmed down again she grabs my head pulling me up to her and capturing my lips in a kiss moaning at the taste of herself on my lips. We continue to kiss as I settle between her legs and lay my full weight on top of her, causing my dick to brush up against her entrance causing both of us to groan. I pull back from the kiss and push myself up so that I can reach between us and rub my tip through her folds making her whimper. I continue to tease her for a minute before she lets out a needy whine saying, "Baby no more teasing". I chuckle and peck her lips before slowly pushing my way into her entrance stretching her deliciously. We are both groaning in pleasure by the time I am completely bottomed out inside of her and I stop to keep myself from cumming at the feel of her warm wet walls fluttering around me.

I stay still for a minute letting both of us calm down so we aren't done too quickly before swiveling my hips causing her to gasp out telling me to move. I slowly pull back and begin a nice slow pace thrusting in and out of her with deep meaningful thrusts hitting all the right spots inside of her. I keep this pace for a bit before steadily going faster and harder at her requests and I pull one of her legs up over my waist causing me to go deeper into her. The new angle causes me to hit her g spot making her arch her back and scream out "Fuck yes! Right there baby. Keep hitting right there!". I obey her request and continue hitting that spot over and over bringing her right to the edge of release and all it takes is for me to increase my pace slightly to push her over that edge as she screams my name.

Her walls clenched tightly around me as she cums and I begin to feel that coil tightening in me signaling my impending release. Rather than slowly bringing her down from her high I begin jackhammering in and out of her constantly hitting her special spot and keeping her in a near constant state of near orgasm. Her walls constantly fluttering around me brings me to the edge of my own release and I can tell she is right there with me so I start thrusting even harder and gasp out "Cum for me baby. Come for Papi". This is all it takes to throw her over the edge again as she screams out "BECA!" as her walls clench even more around my dick triggering my own release. I spill my seed inside of her painting her walls white as I let out a gutteral moan of her name, she moans in absolute ecstasy saying "Fuck Papi. I love it when you fill me up with your cum". This causes me to instantly harden inside of her and she takes this chance to flip us over so she is riding me. She begins to swivel her hips as she smirks sexily at me and says, "Oh Papi. We are in no way done yet" before we spend the rest of the night making passionate love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

Stacie's POV:

I wake up the next morning with a glorious ache between my legs and as I stretch I see a flash on my left hand as the sun hits me. As I look down at my hand and see the beautiful emerald surrounded by tiny sapphires I sigh in absolute bliss as the past evening comes rushing back to me and I remember that my amazing girlfriend of five years is now my fiance. I go to reach out for her but her side of the bed is empty and I start to get worried until I smell breakfast coming from downstairs. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom so I can relieve myself and brush my teeth before I go over to our dresser and grab a pair of panties before getting Beca's shirt from last night and pulling it on only buttoning the top few buttons.

I head downstairs to the kitchen to see my fiance standing at the stove in just her sports bra and boxer briefs while making pancakes and eggs. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing between her shoulder blades before saying, "Morning Becs". She turns around and wraps her arms around my waist as mine go around her neck as she pulls me into a deep kiss before pulling back slightly so our lips are still slightly brushing against each other as she says, "Morning baby. You were supposed to still be asleep so I could bring you breakfast in bed". As she says this she pulls back and pouts adorably at me making me giggle and peck her lips before saying, "I can't sleep without your arms around me and you weren't there" as I pout back at her. She pulls me into another kiss before pulling away and turning back to the pancakes so they don't burn. I go over and sit at the counter and she says, "I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to make my gorgeous fiance breakfast".

When she says this a massive smile breaks out on my face at the reminder that we are now engaged and I take a minute to admire my ring again. I always thought I would be perfectly fine with just a simple diamond engagement ring but now that I see how much more meaningful she made it by having the stones match our eye colors I am happy that she put so much thought into it. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Beca puts a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me before moving so she is seated next to me as we eat. We continue breakfast with constant little kisses and touches as we both feel the need to be close to one another. Once we are done eating we do the dishes together and head upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day.

We both agree that we are far too worn out from the activities last night so we don't do anything more than wash each other in the shower before getting out. We have bellas practice today but since we are just brainstorming songs for the set list for worlds we can just wear regular clothes and not practice clothes. With that in mind I throw on a matching lacy bra and panty set before applying deodorant and pulling on a pair of short shorts. I then pull on a black crop top that stops just below my bust and shows off my tattoos on my rib cage that match Beca's. I move into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair and see Beca has finished pulling up her hair and is getting ready to do her makeup and put in her various earrings. She is wearing a pair of khaki shorts and red tank top that hugs her body tightly and shows how fit her abs are.

As I am applying my makeup after pulling my hair into a messy bun Beca finishes and stands behind me wrapping her arms around me. I stop and lean back into her sighing in bliss before she kisses my cheek and says, "You finish getting ready and I will go get my laptop stuff ready to head over to the Bella's house". I turn my head to peck her on the lips before agreeing and going back to my makeup as she heads downstairs. Once I am done with that I put on a pair of lacy platform heels and grab my phone and purse before heading downstairs to join my fiance. As I make it down the stairs I see her coming out of the home studio and she sees me and asks if I am ready to go before asking what car after I nod my head yes. I tell her to take my car today and she grabs the keys before leading me outside and locking up the house. She walks me to the car and opens the door for me, ever the gentlewoman and then heads to her side before taking us to get coffee and to the Bella's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we get to the Bella's house Beca hops out to open my door for me before grabbing her laptop case and leading the way to the front door. Before we can even open the door Chloe and Amy are already opening the door and pulling us inside where we can see all the Bella's, Aubrey, and a girl we don't know standing in the entrance way. Amy closes the door behind us before Chloe looks at us expectantly and says, "Well how was the anniversary dinner? Anything special happen?". I can tell that the Bella's are all barely containing their excitement so I chuckle and say, "It was really fantastic. And I am guessing you already know that Beca proposed last night". They look slightly embarrassed for being so obvious but are still waiting for an answer so I put them out of their misery and say, "Come on guys. I obviously said yes".

The second I say this there is a series of cheers and exclamations of congrats from the surrounding Bellas before they all gather around me asking to see the ring. Beca then remembers that the couple from last night videoed the proposal and shows it to the Bellas who all watch it with happy tears. They then each take turns admiring the ring before Lily says, "Damn Beca this thing looks better than the computer generation at the jewelry store said it would be". This gets some curious looks from the Bellas as well as me and Beca explains that she had the ring custom made just for me and that Lily helped her pick the stones to use. Chloe says, "that's really cool Beca, but why an emerald and sapphires?". Surprisingly it is Aubrey that explains it to the Bellas saying, "come on guys it is so obvious. The emerald matches Stacie's eye color almost exactly and the sapphires match Beca's". After a few more looks to check that she is right the rest of the Bellas start to call Beca out for being such a sap and she is quickly becoming redder and redder in embarrassment.

Beca quickly gets the attention off of her by saying, "So moving on. Who is this?" while looking at the unknown girl. This seems to break the Bellas out of their teasing and Chloe answers saying, "This is Emily Junk. She auditioned last night and she is also a legacy". This confuses me so I say, "What the hell is a legacy?" getting a nod of agreement from Beca. Emily cuts in and says, "It is when being a Bella runs in the family. My mom was a Bella which makes me a legacy since I also want to be one". This answer gets a "huh … who knew?" from Beca which gets agreement from the rest of the Bellas besides Aubrey and Chloe who look at us all in exasperation. Beca sees this and says, "Don't look at us like that blondie and red. You guys never told us this in our freshman year". Aubrey goes to defend herself before stopping for a second and saying, "Oh yeah. I guess we forgot".

After Beca and I met Emily we moved to the livingroom to start working on some ideas for worlds. The thing is that we just couldn't come up with anything no matter how hard we tried and everyone was getting frustrated so we decided to break for lunch. As the rest of the Bellas head to the kitchen I notice Beca staring at her laptop in frustration so I move over to her and close it before straddling her and pulling her into a kiss. She wraps her arms around my waist as mine go around her neck and when we pull apart for air I can see something is still bothering her. I start running my fingers through her hair as I say, "What's bothering you baby". She sighs and starts rubbing her thumbs on my back as she thinks before saying, "I'm not sure really. I just don't understand why finding songs is so hard for this it is usually so easy". I kiss her nose and say, "I know baby. Lets just relax for a bit and come back to it once we have calmed down". She agrees burying her head in my neck as we just hold each other for a while. Our moment is interrupted by Amy yelling from the kitchen, "Lets go lovebirds. Foods ready". We pull apart and head to the kitchen to join the Bellas for lunch and I can see the tension leave Beca as we laugh and joke with the girls.

A few hours later Becs and I are just getting home when her phone rings with her mom's ringtone. She answers before quickly putting it on speaker and I soon hear all of our parents yelling, "Congratulations!". We spend the next little bit of time talking with our parents and answering our moms questions about the wedding, to which most of our answers are we don't know yet. After that we decide to invite Vanessa, Benji, and Ethan over tomorrow for a barbeque and we can tell them the news of our engagement then. We had talked about it some this morning and I have decided to ask Nessa to be my maid of honor and Beca is going to have Lily be her best man. Beca had asked Lily before we left the Bellas house and Lily was very excited and she and Amy were already talking about planning a bachelor party to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Months Later

Beca's POV:

So a few weeks ago Chloe found out that one of our competing teams from Worlds was on a tour and had a show a few towns over so she convinced us to go scope out the competition. Needless to say that the minimal confidence we had going into that was shot to hell when the German team DSM did their show. Their numbers far outmatched our own and the set list and choreography was flawless whereas we had been struggling to come up with ideas half as good. To add salt to our wounds the leader of DSM Kommissar and her lackey Pieter came to gloat about how we had fallen from grace getting kicked out of the ICCAs. Flo got really offended by this and started to try to intimidate them but they kept making fun of her height and calling her a troll and eventually a tiny mouse. Every time she tried to insult them back she would end up accidentally complimenting Kommissar and making a fool of herself. As we were walking away Stacie and I heard Flo mumbling under her breath saying, "Goddamn sexy blonde lady messing with my head. This is too much for my bisexual ass to handle".

After a few weeks of more failed attempts at brainstorming for worlds Stacie and I decided we needed a night off so we were going to have a movie night at the Bella house. Stacie and I were going to just stay over there tonight so we packed some overnight bags before heading over. It was about 4PM when we got there and we could hear the Bellas giggling inside as we walked up to the front door. Before Stacie could open the door I saw an envelope taped to the front door and took it off looking at it curiously. We walked in and I yelled out to the Bellas, "Hey nerds, what is this envelope on the door for?". Once the Bellas all joined us in the living room we discovered none of us knew what the envelope was so we opened it to see we had been invited to a party at some guys house, there was even a password to get in the door. We talked about it before deciding to go and see what all this was about and seeing as the party is still a few hours away we watched a movie before separating to get ready.

Since all Stacie and I had was the clothes we were wearing and the pajamas we brought we just stayed in what we had on. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top and stacie was wearing some short shorts and a sleeveless hoodie. About an hour later we were ready to go and separated into a few vehicles to get there, since Stacie and I had my jeep we ended up taking Lily, Amy, and Emily with us while the rest of the Bellas separated between Chloe and Jessica's cars. After about a half hour of driving we made it to the address the party was being held at and saw a lot of cars outside of a mansion but we didn't hear any music playing. We walked up and rang the doorbell and a creepy older dude answered by opening the mail flap and asking for the password before letting us in.

When we got inside the place was empty and the guy led us to another room while riding a scooter and when we got there he was mad at us for being late. He then led us through another door to a basement which was blaring with loud music and had colored lights flashing everywhere. It turns out he had a soundproof basement for his parties or something. When we got down there we saw a few groups of people we recognized and we were all soon more confused than ever. Three of the groups we saw were the TrebleMakers, DSM, and the acapella group of old dudes that fought the Trebles freshman year with Bumper as their front man. Soon enough the host was announcing a riff off between the aforementioned three groups, us, and the Green Bay Packers?! Soon enough groups were getting kicked out of the running left and right and we were in the final two with DSM. There were a lot of songs thrown back and forth but when it came to Emily to choose our next song she panicked and started singing the original song she had been writing and we ended up losing.

We mingled for a few hours talking with Benji and some of the nicer Trebles and just having fun. Amy ended up leaving with Bumper after a few drinks, both of them thought they were being discrete but were rather obvious in their flirting. Since Chloe, Jessica, and I were designated drivers and alcohol doesn't really affect Stacie and I being werewolves the four of us were left to drag the rest of the waisted Bellas to the cars. It took a lot of promises of food and even me throwing a few Bellas over my shoulder to carry them before getting all of them into the car and heading back to the house. We got everyone home and in bed before Stacie and I crashed on the couch in the living room for the night.

We woke up early the next morning so Stacie and I ran to the store real quick to get ingredients for breakfast and lots of pain killers. When we got back Chloe and Jessica were in the kitchen drinking coffee and they helped us make breakfast. One by one the hungover Bellas wandered into the kitchen where we pumped them full of pain killers, water and food to wake them up. Once everyone was fed and the kitchen was cleaned up we decided to watch the movies we didn't get to yesterday before the party. We watched movies all day before Stacie and I had to head home to get some sleep before classes in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a month and a half after the riff off we were getting ready for a gig at a retirement party in the town over from us. Our set list isn't great but it is going to have to work for tonight and hopefully the stunts in the choreography will make up for it. CR is putting tight cornrows in part of my hair, similar to how I wore it the night Stacie and I got engaged, as I give the Bellas a pep talk before our performance. I was getting really into the speech and started to sort of yell as I talked and was rambling on and on. After several confused glances from the Bellas I paused before whimpering, "Sorry, it's really tight" getting a few chuckles as we all started to calm down. Pretty soon everyone was done getting ready and warmed up and it was just about time to go on.

An hour later we were riding in the bus back to campus after a disastrous performance in which we were out of sink and one of the stunts Flo did got out of control and CR ended up too close to the pyrotechnics and singed some of her hair. We all were frustrated and starting to blame each other for the mess we were just a part of and things were getting pretty tense. Soon enough we were pulling up to campus and heading our separate ways and before Stacie and I can head to our car Chloe pulls us aside and mentions that she has an idea to help the group. We decide to go to a diner nearby so we can eat and she can explain her idea so we can have a plan to present to the Bellas at our next practice. After we order our food Chloe tells us her idea of the Bellas going to Aubrey's place of work where she runs a retreat for corporate offices to team build. After she explains it and Stacie and I agree we call Aubrey and get her approval before setting up a weekend for us to go on the retreat.

After we got everything settled with Aubrey the three of us decided to talk about lighter things while we eat. Chloe eventually ends up asking us about the wedding and we start telling her about the plans we have come up with along with our parents. We have decided to get married at the park where we had our first date, and we are having the wedding during spring break. We actually sent out the invitations a few days ago, the wedding is going to be on the first day of break and Stacie and I will have the rest of the week for a short honeymoon before heading back to school. Stacie's bridesmaids are Vanessa as the maid of honor and Chloe, while my groomsmen are Lily as the best man and Amy. We decided to keep the wedding party small but the rest of the Bellas are going to sing at the reception. Ethan is going to be our ring bearer and Stacie's Uncle Scott's daughter Kacy is the flower girl. A while later after talking about the wedding and other things Chloe left to go back to the Bellas house and Stacie and I headed home, we decided to tell the Bellas about the retreat at practice tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be the retreat, wedding and Worlds. I hopefully will have the Storybrooke gang make an appearance as well but if not then really soon. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original characters. **

**Warning: there is smut at the end of the chapter. Also all things in other languages are according to google translate so I'm sorry if it is wrong. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Stacie's POV:

The next day at practice Beca, Chloe, and I told the girls that we were going on a retreat this weekend to try to get our sound back. The girls seemed a little excited at first and then we mentioned it would be to Aubrey's team building retreat and that she was in charge for the weekend. This got several groans from the girls who were there freshman year as well as Flo, but Emily was very confused so Amy and CR told her of Aubrey's 'Aca-Nazi' tendencies. We spent the rest of practice planning for the retreat and decided that Thursdays practice would be canceled in favor of last minute packing before we left Friday afternoon once classes were over.

Friday afternoon we met at the Bella house where the bus was stored and we all loaded up for the two hour drive to Aubrey's retreat center. Beca drove so I sat up front with Chloe, Lily, and Amy while we talked about wedding plans with Beca's occasional interjection. Beca is terrible at planning things like weddings so she left that up to me and our mothers and bridesmaids/groomsmen while she and the dads planned our honeymoon. Beca knows where we will have the ceremony and reception but doesn't get to see final decorations until the day of to surprise her and she is surprising me with the honeymoon. This next weekend we are going out to look for bridesmaid dresses and outfits for the groomsmen.

Chloe, Vanessa, and I went shopping for my dress last weekend and found the perfect one for me. We found a two piece dress with the top as a high neck lace tank top that goes too just above my navel to show off my new belly button piercing, and the bottom is a silky white skirt that puffs out a bit at the bottom. We also found a belly button ring that looks like a heart with wings where the heart is a sapphire and there are two emeralds dangling from that by some silver chain. It matches my wedding ring perfectly since the lady at the store let us customize the stones on it. We decided to do a bit of a fairy tale-ish theme for the wedding to symbolize my secret past as well as our fairytale romance.

We arrive at Aubrey's retreat center just before dinner so we head to the mess hall to eat and then she leads us to an open field area and tells us that they have no rooms left so we are sleeping in a tent and we have to set it up. This gets a bunch of groans from the Bella's about not wanting to sleep on the ground. Beca and I ended up setting up the tent mostly ourselves because no one else was really trying to be helpful and since Beca is strongest they elected her to do it so I helped. Once the tent is set up we see that there is just barely enough room for the ten of us to sleep so we leave the luggage outside the tent to give just a bit more space to spread out a bit so we aren't all on top of eachother.

There were ten sleeping bags so we had enough for everyone and some of us decided to mix pairs of two sleeping bags together to have a bit more room. We all ended up choosing a buddy to share a double sleeping bag with and setting up for bed. Beca and I obviously ended up together and the rest were in groups that were Amy and Lily, Chloe and Emily, CR and Flo, and Jessica and Ashley. Once we had the stuff all set up we took turns changing in pairs in the tent for bed and then hit the sack. Since we had the sleeping bags set up the way we did we had to have each sleeping bag pair close to another one so we all fit. Beca and I were right next to Amy and Lily and they kept teasing us to make sure we didn't try any funny business while in the same room as everyone.

The first day we just had fun doing some trust activities and going on waterslides. When Beca and I asked Aubrey what that was about she said it was to bring the group closer as friends before bringing us closer as a team. We were still a bit confused but decided to just go with it and have fun with our friends. That night we were all exhausted so we just lounged around in the tent after dinner before we all crashed early.

The next morning we were rudely awoken to Aubrey whistling and yelling at us to get to the mess hall for breakfast. We all mtook turns changing again into our workout clothes before heading up the trail to the mess hall for a quick breakfast and lots of coffee before being subjected to Aubrey in all her 'Aca-Nazi' glory. She had us doing some weird vocal exercises and had us singing the most random songs, much to Beca's frustration. Her and Aubrey started to butt heads a lot just like in freshman year and ended up yelling at each other so Beca decided to go back to the tent to get some air and calm down but she went off the path and ended up in a bear trap net that lifted her up.

We were all screaming at Aubrey to get a ladder but she said her retreat place doesn't believe in them. We ended up trying to all end up beneath her to catch her if she fell but Lily cut the rope before we were ready and Beca ended up falling and landing on Amy at an awkward angle that ended with Amy's knee hitting Beca in the family jewels. This made Beca yelp out in pain as she rolled off of Amy and cupped herself with tears in her eyes as she turned pale white. Since only Amy and Lily knew about Beca being intersex this caused a lot of confusion for the rest of the Bella's and Aubrey. Lily and I were instantly at Beca's side making sure she was okay and got there just in time to help her sit up before she threw up. Amy finally realizing what happened started apologizing profusely while helping us move her away from the puke where Beca proceeded to curl up in a fetal position while still cupping herself and crying silently.

While Beca was laying on the ground letting out the occasional whimper of pain I looked at Amy and said, "God dammit Amy, she better still be able to have kids after this". This got a sheepish look from Amy who apologized again, while the rest of the Bellas asked what the hell was going on. Luckily Beca and I had been talking about how to tell them of her condition for a while now since they were bound to find out when we inevitably get pregnant so I was able to explain everything. They all were very accepting and even were trying to sympathize with her current pain.

Chloe then asks how she never noticed that in the shower which causes her to then have to explain how she made Beca audition freshman year. Once she is done telling everyone she is beat red from all the laughter and so I told her that if she thought about it she would have realized Beca never turned around just looked over her shoulder. I also made a joke about Aubrey knowing since the first Bellas practice freshman year and at her confused look I said, "remember you questioned her about her 'attraction' to Jesse which she denied and then when she walked away you said you could see her toner through her jeans and she told you that was her dick". At this all the Bellas burst into laughter at Beca's sarcastic response as well as the fact that Aubrey flushed bright red in embarrassment of the reminder that she thought Beca liked Jesse at all.

Aubrey eventually radioed for someone to bring a golf cart over so we could get Becs back to the tent. I rode in the cart with her so I could check for bruising before the rest of the girls made it back to the tent. By the time we got there she was able to walk but with a limp oddly reminiscent of the one I had after our first time. This thought made me chuckle causing Beca to look at me confused until I explained and she too chuckled remembering her embarrassment the next day when our moms interrogated us. On the ride to the tent Aubrey told us we were done for the day so we could change into something more comfortable and we would have a bonfire tonight. So after I checked Beca for bruising, of which there was minimal, we both changed into comfy clothes. Beca threw on some loose boxer briefs, a sports bra, a pair of sweat shorts, and a black tank top with her vans. I put on a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, and one of Beca's sweatshirts with my vans as well.

By the time we were done changing the rest of the Bellas were just making it back to the tent and they too took turns changing into comfier clothes. Amy kept apologizing to Beca and asking her if she was okay so Beca pulled her aside and told her that she was fine and that since she had the werewolf healing it was a lot better than it would have been. After hearing this Amy was a lot more calm knowing that she didn't hurt her friend too badly. Once everyone was changed we went to the dining hall for dinner and then met Aubrey outside where we had a bonfire and just hung out sharing stories and making s'mores. We started talking about freshman year which made Chloe start singing the cup song Beca and I auditioned with, everyone soon joined in and we finally rediscovered our sound.

Somehow we got to sharing stories from our childhood and I wasn't really sure what to say about my past before coming to this realm, I wasn't sure they would believe me. Beca seemed to pick up on this and asked if anyone believed in fairy tales and magic, much to the confusion of the girls. When no one answered she and I explained my history but no one seemed to believe anything we were saying. I then figured out how to prove it using Lily's knowledge of the supernatural as she became obsessed with learning about the different creatures. So I asked if anyone believed in werewolves and when no one but Lily and Amy said they did Beca and I flashed our eyes at them. When everyone saw that Lily and Amy weren't learning this for the first time we told them they were honorary pack.

Beca then said, "there are three ways one can be a werewolf, you can be born one, you can be bitten, or if an alphas claws go deep enough. There are three ranks in the hierarchy of a pack: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alphas have crimson red eyes, and there are two ways to become an alpha: one must kill their alpha and take their power, or someone like me a True Alpha who rises to the power of alpha by sheer force of will. Betas are the rest of the pack and they can have two different eye colors: yellow eyed betas are innocent, if they have blue eyes they have taken the life of an innocent. Omegas have the same eyes as betas but they have no pack, this means they have nothing that helps tie them to their humanity and thus they lose themselves to the wolf and become unstable".

Lily then said, "I did some research on it after I found out as well. When werewolves are in full shift they have elongated canine teeth, claws, pointy ears, and their face takes on more canine features. Werewolves who can shift into an actual wolf are extremely rare and the last one known was Talia Hale who died 20 years ago, she was the first one in over a century. When she did shift she was the size of a common wolf and not some big monster that people usually associate werewolves with". This seemed to answer most of the girls questions and they asked to see our shifted form which Beca showed to them. Then Chloe asked why we told them this and what it had to do with asking about fairytales.

I then told them the truth about Red Riding Hood, my sister, in my realm was actually the wolf as well and that she turned into a horse sized wolf when shifted. I explained that when I came to this realm I changed to be like the werewolves that belonged here, and how when Beca and I shared True Love's Kiss I was suddenly able to shift like I could in the enchanted forest. To prove this I shifted into my wolf and they were all amazed. After letting them pet me a bit I shifted back and finished my story by saying, "We told you this so as to explain how I became Stacie Conrad. I ended up in this realm in 2002 as a 10 year old girl, I was in the middle of a forest on the side of a highway in Boston Massachusetts. Police could find no record of me or my parents and I ended up at an orphanage and in the foster system. I was at the orphanage for a year and had a foster sister named Emma Swan before I was adopted by Seth and Isabella Conrad. Isabella, my mom is a lawyer and in my junior year of high school she was hired at Beca's moms law firm and we moved to Portland Maine. Beca and I ended up close friends and eventually more and then we came to Barden together since her dad works there and they have an accelerated learning program perfect for our photographic and eidetic memories. When I graduate I will have my teaching degree after only 4 years rather than 8 because I could learn things faster than others. Beca is a double major in Business and Mechanics".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later

Beca's POV:

It is about a week before the wedding and Stacie and I are getting ready to make the drive up to Maine so we can spend the week making final preparations for the wedding. We made a deal with our teachers and were able to take our finals a week early so we are able to have the week off to get ready for the wedding before spring break. We picked up the rings from the jewelers this weekend and we are both very happy with how they turned out. Since she is my queen we got a set that looks like the crowns a king and queen would wear, the jewels on my ring are emeralds and on hers they are sapphires. The metal on the rings themselves is black so the jewels really pop out and they are engraved with the date we met and the words 'True Love'.

I had my final fitting for my tux for the ceremony a few weeks ago and I'm rather happy with it, it is an all white tux since there was no way in hell I was going to wear a dress. I also have some all white high top vans so my feet are comfortable all day, I even convinced Stacie to get the high heel version of them for herself so she is comfortable too. I still haven't told Stacie where I am taking her for our honeymoon, I only told her to pack comfy clothes for warm weather. I am taking her to Bora Bora where we will have one week of fun on the beach along with a few activities. Most of the time we will be free to do whatever we want on the beach or in our cabin, but there is one day where we are going to hike up to a beautiful waterfall and another where we are going snorkeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day of Wedding

Beca's POV:

The day I get to marry my best friend is finally here and I have never been more excited for anything in my life. Rather than bachelorette parties where we go out to bars we had girls and 'guys' night in Stacie, our moms, Chloe, Vanessa, Jessica, Ashley, and Aubrey all went to the Conrad's house for drinks and movies. Meanwhile our dads, Lily, Amy, CR, Flo, and Emily all stayed at my house to do much of the same thing but no rom coms that the others were likely watching. Since we both are technically having bridesmaids even though mine are more like my groomsmen all of them are wearing the same dress but Lily and Amy are wearing it in blue while Vanessa and Chloe are in green.

I notice it is time to finish getting ready so I hop in the shower real quick before getting dressed. After my shower I put on my underwear which are all white boxer briefs, a sports bra, and a wife beater tank top. Once that is on I put on my tux and my shoes before heading to the bathroom to fix my hair. I cut my hair the other day so the left side is shaved and the rest is long. I also had them do a design in the saved section and they did a cool mandala design. I add a little product to my hair to make it nice and wavy and then put in the sapphire and emerald earrings I got for today.

Once done I head downstairs to see my parents as well as Lily and Amy all waiting for me so we can head to the venue. When I come in the room my mom starts crying and says, "oh honey you look so handsome". I give her a big hug and get her some napkins to wipe the tears before she ruins her makeup. After she calms down we head out to the cars and I drive my Jeep with Lily and Amy and my parents follow in their car. We make it to the park just in time to start greeting the guests as they start arriving and soon enough I am being ushered into my tent so Stacie can get to hers without me seeing her dress. My mom comes to get me a few minutes later and tells me it is time so I walk out and she walks me down the aisle to the gazebo where the priest is standing.

Soon enough the music starts and Lily and Amy come down the aisle to stand next to me, they are followed by Kacy in a little green dress as she throws flower petals down the aisle. Next comes little Ethan in his tux and he has a blue bowtie on, and he comes down with his pillow with the rings. Vanessa and Chloe soon follow and go to stand behind where Stacie will be and Ethan moves to stand with his mother. Once they are settled the music changes and everyone stands as we all look to the end of the aisle to see my beautiful fiance. She is in her two piece lace dress and I can see her sapphire and emerald belly button ring. She has her hair pulled up in a fancy updo and she looks utterly breathtaking. She is grinning ear to ear as we look in eachothers eyes and I cannot help but shed a few tears seeing this beautiful woman.

When she and Seth make it to the altar I meet them and take her hand as I shake Seth's and then we go up the steps to stand in front of the priest. The priest has Stacie go first and tells her to repeat after him saying, "I, Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad, take thee, Rebeca Jade Mitchell, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part". As she says this she is holding my ring and then the priest asks me if I accept these vows and I say, "I do" as tears stream down both of our faces in absolute joy. As I respond Stacie puts my ring on my finger and then it is my turn.

I take Stacie's ring from Ethan's pillow and repeat after the priest saying, "I, Rebeca Jade Mitchell, take thee, Anastasia Elizabeth Conrad, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part". The priest asks Stacie if she accepts these vows and she says, "I do" as I slip the ring on her finger. He then says, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride". After he says this I pull Stacie into my arms and crash our lips together in a passionate kiss as our audience applauds. As we pull apart breathless he says, "I give to you for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Conrad-Mitchell". We then turn towards our family and friends as they applaud and walk hand in hand down the aisle.

We walk to my Jeep where we then drive over to the venue for the reception and as our family and friends pick up the park we have time for pictures of the two of us and sign the official marriage documents. By the time we are finished with this it is 1pm and time for the reception to start so Stacie changes into her high heeled vans and we head into the reception hall. As we walk in the DJ announces our arrival as our family and friends cheer and applaud. We mingle with friends for a while before they announce that it is time for our first dance. The DJ plays our song 'Lucky' as we sway to the music whispering declarations of love to one another and sharing sweet kisses.

After our first dance we have the parents dance and as Stacie's dad whips her around the dance floor I slow dance with my mom. After this we head to our seats as it is time for speeches and Lily kicks us off with a hilarious rendition of how she became our closest confidant in the Bellas as we shared jokes about their collective obliviousness to Stacie and I's relationship. Up next is Vanessa with a heartwarming speech about how she has come to think of us both as sisters and she will forever be grateful to have been a part of our story. Next the Bellas sing 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran before our parents finish the night off with a speech the four of them wrote together.

Our parents speech included embarrassing stories of our childhoods as well as their take on how our relationship progressed over the years. This portion of the speech involved a lot of our parents saying things about how it took way to long because we were both oblivious to one anothers feelings. Our moms then finished off the speech by telling everyone of our reactions when we got home from our first date. All in all it was a heartwarming and hilarious speech and we were both thankful to them for their words.

Soon enough it was time for us to change into comfortable clothes for the flight to Bora Bora. I changed into some khaki shorts and blue and white baseball t-shirt as well as my blue and white vans. Stacie changed into some light wash denim short shorts and a black crop top with some high heeled black and white vans. Once changed we said our final goodbyes to our guests and hopped in my Jeep with my dad to head to the airport. My dad dropped us at the airport and took the Jeep back home since Lily and Amy were going to drive it back to school for us so we could head straight there after the honeymoon.

I had to tell Stacie where we were going before we got on the plane but was still able to keep from telling her all the plans for our week. She was super excited and the fact that she was happy was making me even happier. We spent most of the time in lines at the airport in eachothers arms just wanting to stay close to one another. Soon enough we were on our plane and headed off to our destination as we both slept most of the plane ride. By the time we finally landed in Bora Bora it was just after dinner time there so we grabbed something small to eat in the airport and headed to the shuttle to the resort.

An hour later we were checked into the resort and headed to our villa for the week. As we got to the villa I unlocked the door, put the luggage inside and picked Stacie up bridal style causing her to break out into a fit of giggles as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pecked her lips and said, "I cannot believe you are finally my wife. Te amo mucho mia reina". She pulled me into a passionate kiss before saying, "Yo tambien te amo mia rey. Make love to me my wife". I pulled her into another kiss as we entered the villa and when we parted for air I said, "Your wish my command" as I kicked the door shut behind us.

I carried my wife to our bed and laid her down before crawling on top of her and capturing her lips with mine. After kissing for a few minutes I felt her tongue brushing against my lips begging for access which I immediately gave deepening the kiss. When air started to become a problem I started kissing her on her neck until I found her sweet spot and latched onto it, gaining a deep moan from her. As I am kissing her neck I feel her start to bring my shirt up wanting it off so I sit up and take off my shirt before taking hers off as well. She then starts to unbutton my shorts and once she does she flips us over taking them off before straddling my waist.

As she does this I sit up and capture her lips again as I run my hands up and down her back before I reach the clasp of her bra. As I take off the lacy bra I lean down to capture her nipple in my mouth getting a guttural moan from her as she holds my head in place. As I lavish both of her breasts for attention she continuously grinds down onto my erection and I can feel how wet she is through her shorts. I decide that I cannot wait any longer to taste her so I flip us back over and strip us both of the rest of our clothes.

Once we are both naked I lay her back down and begin kissing my way down her body to the place she needs me most. I kiss around her navel and along her hip bones before skipping the place she desires and begin peppering her thighs with kisses. By this point she is panting like crazy and says, "Baby stop teasing I need you". At this I stop my kisses on her thighs and drag my tongue up her slit making her groan in pleasure. I continue to lavish her pussy with attention paying special attention to her clit and enjoying the taste of her juices. She is a moaning mess during all of this and her breathless chant of "Fuck baby don't stop!" as well as the fact that she is trying to close her legs tells me that she is close. I give a few more flicks of my tongue over her clit before pushing my tongue as deep inside of her as possible throwing her over the edge as she screams, "UHH BECA FUCK YES!".

I continue to lap up her juices as I help her ride out her high before she pulls me up to her face and into a deep kiss moaning at the taste of herself on me. As we continue to make out I settle in between her legs causing my member to brush against her center making us both moan into the kiss. When we pull apart for air she grabs my member and rubs the tip of it up and down her folds before holding it at her entrance. Once we are both ready I thrust into her until I am buried to the hilt making us both groan in pleasure. I stop for a second so she has time to adjust to my size and also so I have a minute to calm myself so I don't cum too soon. She is so tight and her warm wet walls feel so much more pleasurable without the condom.

Apparently I took too long for Stacie's liking and she flipped us over without causing me to slip out of her. She then started bouncing up and down on my dick gaining guttural moans from the both of us. She continued to ride me for several minutes and I could tell when she was close because her movements began to be sloppy so I flipped us back over and started rapidly thrusting in and out of her until she screamed out her release. I continued lightly thrusting as she came down from her high and then pulled out of her making her whine. I then said, "Get on all fours baby. I want to take you from behind" to which she responded with a "Oh fuck yes Papi" as she got into position.

As I came up behind her I slapped her on the ass gaining a breathy moan from her. I then teased her entrance by rubbing my tip up and down her slit and just as she went to tell me to stop teasing I rammed all the way into her making her scream in pleasure. I continued to rapidly thrust in and out of her bringing us both closer to our release. As I fucked her from behind I brought her up on her knees so she was pressed against my front and pulled her into a kiss. The new angle made it so I hit that special spot inside of her with every thrust. As we continued kissing I began to feel the tightening in my balls signaling my release so I began thrusting even faster.

Stacie soon broke our kiss as she said, "Fuck Papi right there! I'm so close, don't stop!". I picked up the pace even more so I was jackhammering in and out of her chasing both of our releases and I could tell we were both almost there. I reached around and started rubbing her clit along with my thrusts and moaned into her ear saying, "Cum for me Mami. Cum for Papi!". After a few more well placed thrusts she flew over the edge screaming, "FUCK PAPI FUCK!". Her walls fluttering around me threw me over the edge as well as I came hard screaming her name and spilling my seed deep inside her. As I continued slowly thrusting dragging out both of our highs I said, "Fuck Mami you feel so good".

Stacie pulled me into another kiss before saying, "Fuck Papi it feels so good when you fill me with your cum". I instantly hardened inside of her at this and we ended up having multiple rounds of mind blowing sex all night before eventually falling asleep in the early morning. Much of the rest of the week aside from our hiking and snorkeling trips was spent in much of the same way as that first night. A week later it was two blissfully exhausted people that arrived home ready for the last bit of school before the rest of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Te amo mucho mia reina = I love you lots my queen.**

**Yo tambien te amo mia rey = I love you too my king. **

**AN: thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block for a bit. Next chapter is going to introduce the storybrooke gang so there will be no barden gang until the end. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: i tried to write this from the storybrooke gangs perspective but had serious writers block so had to do it this way instead. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later

Beca's POV:

After Stacie and I got back from our honeymoon we along with the rest of the Bella's started our final preparations for Worlds and for most of us graduation. The past few weeks or so Stacie has been throwing up at odd hours of the night and has random cravings so I'm at the store getting her ice cream and a pregnancy test. I'm not one hundred percent sure she is pregnant but her last period was a while ago and the other symptoms on top of that have me wondering. I got a handful of tests because they aren't always accurate and having more than one is best. When I got home I could hear Stacie throwing up in the bathroom upstairs so I put the ice cream in the freezer and took the bag with the pregnancy tests upstairs with me. When I walked into our bathroom I saw Stacie leaning against the bathtub with her hair in a messy bun and a miserable pout on her face. I set the bag on the counter before helping her up so she could brush her teeth, once she did that she saw the bag and said, "Thanks baby. What's in the bag?". I hugged her from behind and said, "well you have been getting sick pretty much every day, had some cravings, and your period is really late. All that together got me thinking so i picked up a couple pregnancy tests while i was at the store".

After I said this she got a really excited look on her face and said, "do you really think I could be pregnant?!". I chuckled at her excitement and said, "I'm not sure baby let's take the tests and find out". After reading the directions she kicked me out for a minute so she could actually take the tests before letting me back into the bathroom. After a long three minutes we finally got to look at the results and ended up with three positives and two negatives. By this point we were both pretty sure she was pregnant but decided to book a doctors appointment for tomorrow to confirm it. We spent the rest of the night talking about plans for if she is really pregnant. We decided that after the doctors appointment if she is pregnant we will call our parents to tell them the news.

After booking the appointment for 9 the next morning I asked Stacie if she wanted some of the ice cream she was craving earlier. At the mention of the ice cream she immediately got sick again which made me chuckle and mumble "guess not" as I walked over to hold her hair back. For dinner I made us some grilled cheese and tomato soup and after cleaning up we went to bed because we had to get up early the next day.

I was woken up a few minutes before my alarm by Stacie running to the bathroom to throw up so I got up and helped her before we got started with our morning routine. After brushing our teeth we hopped in the shower before getting dressed. I threw on a pair of camo sweat shorts, a black v-neck and my black and white checkered high top vans. After throwing my hair up into a messy bun I went downstairs to prepare breakfast while Stacie finished getting ready. I put some yogurt in two bowls and added granola to them before cutting up some bananas and strawberries to go with. Just as I finished getting everything set up Stacie came downstairs wearing some camo short shorts, a black tank top, and her heeled vans that match mine and her hair was in space buns. When I raised my eyebrows at her she said, "I felt like being cute and matching today".

After eating I threw the dishes in the dishwasher as Stacie grabbed her purse from upstairs. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped my arms around her waist as she stood on the last step and looked down at her and puckered my lips for a kiss. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my neck leaning in to kiss me deeply before pulling away so we could leave. We went through Starbucks on the way to the doctors office and I got black coffee as usual and Stacie opted to get a chai tea. Once we got to the doctors office I parked while Stacie went to check in and then met her in the waiting room. While we were waiting we just played games on my phone and soon enough we were being called back to see the doctor.

The nurse walking us to the exam room said, "hello ladies, my name is Nurse Jacobs. Now which one of you is Stacie?". Stacie raised her hand and Nurse Jacobs said, "alrighty we are right in this room here. Now I understand we are here to see if you are pregnant today. When was your last period, what symptoms have you presented, and have you taken an at home pregnancy test?". As Stacie sat down she said, "My last period was over two months ago. I have been having odd cravings and morning sickness the past week and a half. And I took a few pregnancy tests last night and got mixed results which is why we are here today".

Nurse Jacobs took note of everything Stacie said and then said, "alrighty let's start with a quick blood test to be sure while we wait for Dr. Adams. Do you know if the other parent will be joining us?". I stiffened and said, "I'm the other parent. I'm intersex and she is my wife", as I said this Stacie grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on it reassuringly. Nurse Jacobs said, "oh I'm sorry I just had to ask. We like to know the medical history of both parents and i didnt know". I told her it was okay and she took the blood from Stacie and left saying, "once again I am so sorry about the confusion. Let me run this up to the lab. Dr. Adams should be with you once the results are in".

After about 30 minutes of playing games on our phones and talking about worlds Nurse Jacobs wheeled in an ultrasound machine and a fairly short blonde woman came in and said, "morning ladies. I'm Dr. Adams, sorry about the wait. I was waiting for the results of your blood test to come in. Are you guys ready to find out if you're pregnant or not?". At both of our nods she said, "congratulations ladies you are going to be parents!". After she said this I got the biggest smile on my face as I turned to Stacie and saw that she too had a face splitting grin on her face. I pulled her into a quick kiss and said, "I love you so much mia reina". She pecked my lips again and said, "I love you to baby" before turning back to Dr. Adams who chuckled at our reaction. She then said, "are you ready to do an ultrasound to see your baby?". This got two very enthusiastic yeses from us which made her laugh again.

Once the machine was all set up Dr. Adams said, "Alright Stacie, I need you to lay back and pull up your shirt a bit and pull your shorts down a bit. Now the gel will be a bit cold so just be prepared for that". She then put the gel on Stacie's stomach earning a hiss due to the cold, she then grabbed the doppler and began running it around Stacie's stomach spreading the gel. After a minute or two of searching she turned the screen towards us and said, "this right here is your baby" as she pointed to a certain spot on the screen. By this time I was smiling like a goof and Stacie was tearing up a bit but then the doc flipped a switch and suddenly the most amazing sound ever filled the room. Dr. Adams said, "That is your baby's heartbeat ladies. The blood test and this ultrasound tell me that you are about 10 weeks pregnant". By this point both of us were crying and holding each other.

We left the doctors office with a handful of pictures of the ultrasound as well as a recording of the baby's heartbeat. Since it was Saturday we knew that our parents usually got together for brunch so they would all be together. I texted my mom to make sure that they were all together and once she texted back that they were, I called her and put her on speaker. She answered and I told her to put us on speaker after a sec. She said, "alright baby, you're on speaker and we can all hear you. What's up?". I said, "hi everyone. Stacie and I just got some news and wanted to share it with you guys and knew you would be together for brunch". Mama C said, "Is everything okay girls?", Stacie laughed and said, "everything is great mom. We just found out that we are gonna have a new arrival soon and wanted to tell you guys that in about 6 and a half months you're gonna be grandparents". After she finished talking all we could hear was exclamations of joy from our dads and squeals from our mothers. After talking to them for a bit longer and promising to send the pictures and recording we ended the call with them.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house and decided to have the Bellas, Aubrey, and Vanessa and Ethan over for a barbeque tomorrow. We sent them all the information and then went to the grocery store to get the stuff we would need. We picked up dinner on the way home and after eating and putting groceries away we called it a night. The next day Stacie came up with an idea of how to tell the girls about the pregnancy and we went to the mall to get what we needed. Since we watch Ethan a lot we have some extra clothes of his here so Stacie's idea is that I have him help me with the grill and 'accidentally' spill something on him and take him to get a clean shirt. The shirt I change him into will say 'I'm promoted to big cousin' and we will wait to see how long someone notices what it says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later

Stacie's POV:

Graduation is in about a week and a few days after that we fly out to Copenhagen for Worlds. I have just reached 14 weeks of being pregnant and the morning sickness has finally calmed down a bit. It is still there a bit but instead of throwing up everyday multiple times it only happens every once and a while with strong smells. Ever since we told the Bellas about the baby with Ethans help they have been really helpful and full of excitement. It was actually Jessica and Ashley who noticed Ethan's shirt first and once they told everyone else it was several minutes before the squeals of joy stopped. Surprisingly Aubrey was one of the most excited about it and was already giving offers to babysit in the future.

Beca has been amazing through all of this she even carries around a backpack full of the snack foods I tend to crave more often. She calls it her 'pregnancy cravings survival kit' as a joke but she told me that she just doesn't like when I have to wait while she goes to the store to get stuff for me. She has been taking great care of me and I fall even more in love with her everyday. Ever since we found out for sure we were expecting she takes time every night before bed to talk to the baby and now that I have started to show a bit she gets even more excited. About two weeks after going to the doctor Beca realized she could hear the baby's heartbeat with her wolf hearing and now she is constantly listening to it which is really adorable.

We are at the store right now before heading to Bella's practice because Beca was running out of snacks in her 'survival kit' and I was craving some watermelon which we ran out of at home. The great part about these cravings I get is that with all the Bellas rehearsals we have been doing I haven't gained too much weight with the baby yet. Once we are done at the store we head over to the Bellas practice hall to get set up for today, well Beca gets set up since she won't let me help. A few minutes before practice starts the Bellas start to show up and we are all just talking about how much we have left to do before Worlds. With the help of Aubrey and Emily's mom Mrs. Junk we have been in contact with most of the former Bellas since the start of the group and they are all excited to be a part of our worlds performance. The few of them that still live near the school come to practice and we have recorded the performance and sent it to the rest so they know their parts.

Today we are working more on choreography than anything else since we want to get it down to pat before we leave for Copenhagen. Since we have all memorized our parts to sing we are just listening to Beca's original mash up as we practice for now. We are all still singing along but it helps to not have to do the singing for now while the last few girls fix the parts of choreography we keep missing. After about two hours of this we have the choreography down and are going to take a break for a bit before doing it all together for a bit. This is one of the last practices left before Graduation and then the next week is going to be spent getting ready to fly out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca's POV:

After two hours of working on choreography we are finally finished ironing out the steps so we have decided to take a 20 minute break before the rest of practice. Stacie immediately headed to the restroom while I was talking to Aubrey and Mrs. Junk to iron out the rest of the plans with the former Bellas who are helping with worlds. As we finish our conversation a few people come into the practice hall so I go over to greet them. I walk up to the blonde who is leading the group and say, "Hello I'm Beca one of the Bellas co-captains. How may I help you?". She smiles at me and says, "Hi Beca my name is Emma Swan and these are my friends. We are actually looking for someone and were told we could find them here". Once she says her name I notice that it sounds familiar and I say, "sure thing. Who may I ask are you looking for?". Emma says, "we are actually looking for a former foster sister of mine who was adopted. Her name is Anastasia Conrad but she goes by Stacie. Do you know her?".

I look at her shocked for a second and then say, "Yes I know her quite well actually. She just ran to the bathroom and she should be back in a minute. May I ask how the rest of you know Stacie?". Emma is about to reply but is cut off by Stacie who is just walking up to us, "how the rest of who know me babe?". She then wraps her arm around my waist waiting for someone to fill her in, by this point Emma and the others with her are all staring at Stacie in awe. I say, "Stacie this lady and her friends were looking for you and were sent here. You actually know her. It's Emma Swan". As I finish talking Stacie gets an excited look on her face and says, "Em is that really you?" to which Emma replies in the affirmative. At this point Stacie is already launching herself into her arms for a massive hug.

While they are catching up with each other I turn to the rest of the people with Emma and say, "May I ask who you guys are and how you know Stacie?". The oldest looking brunette steps forward and says, "my name is Regina and this is my wife Belle and our adoptive son Henry. With us is Ruby who is Emma's girlfriend. We actually are Stacie's fam-" I cut her off and say, "your family from the enchanted forest aren't you?". They all seem surprised at the fact that I know the truth. I then notice that Belle is reassuring a shy Henry so I kneel down to him and say, "Hello Henry. I'm Beca it's nice to meet you". They all seem surprised that I interacted with him personally but soon enough Henry replies saying, "Hi Beca. It's nice to meet you too. How do you know Stacie?". I chuckle and sign back while talking to the rest and say, "I think I should let her tell you that little man". He blushes as I call him that while the other three are smiling at our interaction.

I turn around to see Emma and Stacie are done catching up and motion for them to come over to the rest of us. Once Stacie looks up and sees who it is she stops in her tracks and starts crying as she looks at Regina, Ruby, and Belle. She is borderline sobbing right now so I walk up to her and start rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. In between sobs she says, "Red, Gina, Belle is that really you?" at their nods she runs to Ruby and throws herself in her arms. By this point the rest of the Bellas have noticed the interaction so I mouth 'Lost family' towards them and they all nod and begin to smile at the hugging women. Once Stacie is done hugging Ruby she hugs Belle and then just as she goes to hug Regina who is by Henry she gets really green in the face which tells me she is about to throw up. As she takes off to the nearest trash can I am two steps behind her ready to grab her hair. The guests all look really worried as Stacie continues to throw up but I send them a reassuring smile, then turn towards the Bellas and am about to yell for one of them to bring me the survival kit but see Chloe already walking our way with it.

Chloe hands it to me and I say, "Thanks Beale" before opening it and grabbing the mouthwash and a water bottle. I get these out just in time for Stacie to be done emptying her stomach and handing her the mouthwash which she spits in the trash can before taking the water. I ask her what set her off this time and she says, "I was good until I got a really strong whiff of cinnamon". Regina then pipes in and says, "sorry that was probably Henry. He likes cinnamon on his hot cocoa". I reassure them that it is no issue and pull some gum out of my backpack and hand it to Henry and say, "the cinnamon smell in your breath makes her sick. Would you mind chewing this?". He gives us a sheepish smile making us all laugh before nodding and apologizing.

Once that is taken care of Stacie finally gets to hug Regina and is introduced to Henry. Once that is done she looks at me and says, "oh I guess I should introduce you guys officially. Becs this is my foster sister Emma, my actual sister Red, and the closest I had to mom's in the enchanted forest Regina and Belle. Guys this is my wife Beca". They all look shocked for a second before Belle says, "Wife? You're married?". We both chuckle at their reaction and I say, "Yes yes she is. Nice to meet you guys, she talks a lot about you". I then notice our break is up so I turn to Stacie and say, "babe our break time is up. Do you want to end practice here or do one more run through then finish?". Stacie thinks for a second then says"let's do one more run through" she turns to the group in front of us and says, "you guys will love this. And after you can come to our house and we can catch up more". They all nod and go sit in the bleachers while we turn to the Bellas and I say, "all right ladies one more run through then well call it quits for the day".

After the runthrough we finish up and send everyone home for the day and then turn to see the guests all with looks of awe on their faces. This sends Stacie off into a fit of laughter breaking them all out of their trance like state. They all walk over and join us by the piano as we finish packing up for the day. Emma immediately says, "that was awesome!" getting nods of agreement from the rest. We both chuckle and Stacie says,"Thanks. Becs came up with the arrangement and Chloe and I came up with choreography". We finish getting our stuff and head out after locking up the practice hall. I say, "alright why don't you guys follow us to our house and we can catch up and order something or I can cook".

After everyone nods in agreement we head out to our cars and see a beat up Yellow Volkswagen Bug with a small trailer attached parked next to Stacie's car. I laugh and say, "did you all come in that?" to which I get a sarcastic "unfortunately" from Regina. This makes me laugh harder and Emma starts to get defensive about her car making everyone else laugh too. Stacie then says, "well some of you can ride with us". This gets an enthusiastic "Thank God!" from Ruby who then apologises to her girlfriend who is pouting. Ruby and Henry end up riding with us in the back while the others follow us in Emma's Bug. We just have casual small talk as we drive and about halfway home we are stopped at a red light and Stacie turns to me and says, "Baby can we get McDonald's fries?". I say, "not right now baby we are gonna eat when we get home". This makes Stacie pout and she gives me puppy dog eyes and says, "Please baby I really need them". I huff before saying, "I guess babygirl" to which she fist pumps in victory and pecks my lips saying, "Yes!". The entire interaction makes the passengers in the back laugh and then Ruby says she will text Belle and tell them what is happening.

We go through the drive thru and get her some fries and she squeals in excitement when she gets them and says, "Thanks I have been craving these all day. I love you mia rey!". She then begins to devour them, making me chuckle as we continue the drive home. When we get there and get out there are many compliments on the house and as we are walking up I ask where they are staying and am told that they are checking into a motel later tonight. Stacie and I share a look before we both nod and she turns to them and tells them they can stay here in our guest rooms. They go to protest but we insist and eventually they agree so while Stacie, Red and Belle head inside I help Emma, Regina, and Henry grab their luggage off the trailer behind Emma's Bug.

Once they are all settled in we join the rest of them in the livingroom to see Stacie showing them the photos from our wedding on the tv. Regina joins Belle on the love seat as Emma and Henry sit between Stacie and Ruby on the couch so I sit on the floor in between Stacie's legs. After I sit Stacie begins to unconsciously run her fingers through my hair making me sigh in pleasure and lean into her. After we show them the pictures Stacie pulls up the video her Uncle Scott took of the ceremony I tilt my head back to look at her and see she is looking at me too. I mouth 'I love you' to her and she mouths 'I love you too' back before leaning down to kiss me as my hand comes up to caress her cheek.

Our kiss is interrupted by a series of 'awws' from the people around us and we break apart to see that the video has ended and all of the women are in tears and watching us with smiles on their faces. We both smile sheepishly at them making them laugh at us before Ruby says, "You guys are adorable. How did the two of you meet? And how long have you been together?". Stacie smiles and says, "thanks sis. We met when my family moved just before junior year of highschool and I transferred to Beca's school. Our mothers work at the same law firm in Portland Maine so our families are close. We also had all the same classes because Beca has an eidetic memory which is similar to my photographic memory. We have been together for just over 5 and a half years".

They seem surprised with how long we have been together so I explain everything to them. I tell them, "Neither of us had many friends growing up. Me because of my memory and the fact that I was born intersex, which means I am a girl with male genatalia, and Stacie because of her memory and the fact that she had a past no one knew about. After about four months of friendship we finally opened up to each other about my condition and her past. We grew even closer after that and I eventually asked her out. During our first date when we kissed for the first time, after I asked her to be my girlfriend, there was this surge of energy that expanded from us and set off the car alarms all around the park. Stacie explained that this was True Love's Kiss and we have been together since".

My explanation earned gasps of surprise and tears of joy from the ladies and a squeal of excitement from Henry. Henry then turned to me and said, "does that make you my sister/aunt as well?". This made us look at him in confusion while Emma seemed to choke on her own spit as Ruby giggled and said, "real subtle kid". Seeing our confusion Emma said, "when I was 18 I had a boyfriend who set me up to go to prison for something he did and while I was in prison I found out I was pregnant. By the time I had the baby I was 19 but still had 2 years left of prison time and no family so I gave him up for adoption and it turns out that Regina and Belle adopted him. They eventually found me and figured out I was the Savior for the curse. Small world right?". This made the rest of them chuckle as Stacie and I seemed to get slightly more confused.

Henry then decided to explain saying, "I was born partially deaf so I went to a family that could afford to handle a child with medical costs. Just after my first birthday I got my cochlear implant so I could hear but growing up the other kids made fun of me for it so i didn't have many friends. One of my teachers noticed and gave me a book of fairy tales to read during recess and at home. I began to notice that the characters looked similar to the people in town and then saw a kid that looked kinda like me. I showed my moms and they saw the similarities too, the kid I looked like was a young prince charming and the real version of him was in a coma at the hospital. We decided to take a DNA test and found out that I was related to him but the only kid he had was the Savior who was sent here. We eventually got the adoption records and found Emma and brought her to Storybrooke. At first she didn't believe us but we did another DNA test and she started to believe. It took a year to figure out how she was gonna break the curse and she eventually did it on accident when she kissed Ruby on their date and it ended up being True Love's Kiss. The townspeople were mad at mom at first but she explained everything to them and they started to trust her more".

Stacie and I listened to all of this and saw all the puzzle pieces beginning to fall together. When she was done processing everything Henry said Stacie asked, "How did all of that lead to you finding me?". Ruby responded saying, "Granny, Emma, and I went to Regina asking where you were and she and Belle explained that after we got to the new realm they couldn't find you anywhere and they searched for years before they slowly began to lose hope of finding you. This made us wonder why they searched so hard for a girl they barely knew which led to them explaining how you ended up with them before the curse. They showed us a picture of you with them, in which Emma recognized you and told us about your time as a foster sister to her when she was 16. We were confused on how you ended up in the future but decided to move on from that and find you once Emma remembered your adoptive parents' names. We found you online with the Bellas and that led us to Barden".

Stacie then told them, "I think I found out the reason I ended up in the future. We interpreted the spell to send me here wrong. We thought that magic transporting me to a place with the ones who loved me would bring me to storybrooke but I think we were wrong. If I ended up there I wouldn't have met Emma or Beca when I did. My showing up when I did lead me to Emma which helped you in the future but it also brought me to a place where I would meet the one I was destined for at a time when she needed me". They all seemed to think about it for a second before Belle said, "that makes sense losing you eventually led us to want to adopt which is how we got henry. Henry brought Emma to break the curse which in turn led to reuniting with you. Also if what you said is true if you met Beca at a different time when you were older it may have taken longer for you to open up to each other and you may have missed out on your chance at happiness".

Everyone nodded and Stacie said, "exactly, we were taking the translation to literally when magic itself tends to work in mysterious ways". This made everyone laugh. We were about to continue talking when Henry interrupted asking, "when are we gonna eat because I'm hungry". This made everyone laugh and we decided to order pizza for dinner, Stacie then told Henry we could get him a snack from the fridge while we waited to which he agreed. I took Henry to the kitchen with me to get a snack while I ordered pizza. Stacie insisted I get breadsticks and mozzarella sticks as well. I picked Henry up and put him on the counter while I cut him up some apple slices as I was on the phone. I asked if I could have an apple slice of his and he told me only if I gave him a piggyback ride back to the living room. I agreed and turned around while he got on my back and then I grabbed his bowl and carried him to the living room.

I kept spinning in circles as I walked making Henry giggle like crazy gaining the attention of the women in the living room. I deposited him on the couch and he gave me my apple slice as I sat back down in front of Stacie. Once I finished my apple slice I noticed Stacie smiling fondly at me and said, "What I wanted some too and he's a good negotiator". She just chuckled and said, "I just love how good you are with kids, it's rather adorable". I just huffed at her and said, "How dare you call me adorable. I am badass I will have you know". This made the others laugh at me as I just huffed again and pouted a bit. Once Stacie stopped laughing she said, "Oh of course you are. You just also happen to be rather adorable when it comes to kids. You can't say no to them". I glared at her then smirked and said, "yes well I guess we know who the favorite parent is going to be then huh". This made everyone else laugh as Stacie gave me the evil eye and Gibbs slapped me on the back of the head.

I was about to retaliate after the slap but I heard Stacie gasp in surprise and her heart started beating like crazy. I turned to her and saw she was starting to cry and said, "baby what's wrong your heart is going crazy? I was only joking. I'm sor-". She cut me off and said, "Becs i'm not mad. I just felt the baby move". This made everyone else gasp in surprise because we hadn't told them she was pregnant yet. My brain didn't seem to process what she said so I just replied saying, "oh ok I thought I was in trouble. WAIT did you say the baby moved?!". She laughed at my reaction and said, "Yes baby that's what I said" while cradling her small baby bump. By this point I was crying as well and I turned so I was on my knees and pulled her into a kiss before moving down to her stomach and lifting her shirt. I placed kisses on the bump before saying, "this isn't fair I wanna feel it too" as I pouted a bit.

We were broken out of our moment by chuckles from the room around us at my pouting before Regina asked, "You're pregnant?". The question made both Stacie and I smile widely and Stacie cradled her bump again before saying, "Yes, about 14 weeks to be exact". This earned excited squeals from all around us as they all began crying in joy at the news. Ruby then said, "The cinnamon smell making you sick earlier was residual morning sickness right?". I said, "yeah and the unexpected stop at mcdonalds was because she had a craving for something that wasn't in my Survival Kit".

My response made Belle ask, "what do you mean 'survival kit'?" making me blush as Stacie started laughing. I eventually said, "I carry around a backpack full of the stuff she craves most often as well as mouthwash for when she is sick. I don't like making her wait while I go to the store every time so I always have stuff. I call it my Pregnancy Cravings Survival Kit". this made them all laugh again before Emma chimed in saying, "I wish I had that when I was pregnant. Unfortunately being in prison while pregnant means most cravings go unsatisfied". This made me shudder in horror before saying, "that's no bueno my friend. Pregnant women are scary when they don't get what they are craving". The look of terror on my face made everyone laugh at me again including Stacie which made me huff in annoyance while pouting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: here is the next update. sorry it took so long i had trouble coming up with reunion ideas. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
